Çàçåðêàëüå
by Saint-Olga
Summary: ×òî òàèòñÿ çà ñåðåáðèñòîé ãëàäüþ çåðêàë? Ëó÷øå íå çíàòü...
1. Çàçåðêàëüå1

**Saint-Olga**

**ÇÀÇÅÐÊÀËÜÅ.**

**×àñòü ïåðâàÿ.**

  
_Ëèøü ñòîèò ïî ïðîçðà÷íîñòè ñòåêëà   
__Ñåðåáðÿíîé ëàäîíüþ ïðîâåñòè…   
__Èñêóññòâî òàê ðîæäàåò çåðêàëà -   
__×òîá êàæäûé ìîã ñåáÿ â íèõ îáðåñòè…   
__Rain_

  
  


Ðîñîìàõà ðàçäðàæåííî çàðû÷àë, óñëûøàâ î÷åðåäíîé âçðûâ õîõîòà ñî ñòîðîíû äèâàíà, ãäå ðàçâàëèëñÿ ñ êíèãîé Ãàìáèò. Îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë äóìàòü, ÷òî åãî çëèò òî, ÷òî âñå âêàëûâàþò êàê ïðîêëÿòûå, à ýòîò… ýòîò… Ãàìáèò áüåò áàêëóøè. Ïðè ýòîì îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå çàìå÷àòü òîãî, ÷òî ïîìîãàåò Ðýìè â ýòîì ñâÿòîì çàíÿòèè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå Ëîãàíà ðàçäðàæàëî òî, ÷òî îí íå ïîíèìàë, îò÷åãî Ðýìè òàê õîõî÷åò, à ñïðàøèâàòü íå õîòåë. Íàêîíåö îí ïðèäóìàë âûõîä: óñòðîèëñÿ â êðåñëå çà ñïèíîé Ðýìè è ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷èòàòü âìåñòå ñ íèì: «Ìóæ÷èíà âûñîêî öåíÿò âûñîêîàìïëèòóäíûå äâèæåíèÿ æåíñêîãî òàçà, òàê íàçûâàåìûå ïîäìàõèâàíèÿ. Îíè îñóùåñòâëÿþòñÿ… ñ ðåçêèì òîðìîæåíèåì æåíñêîãî òàçà â âåðõíåé òî÷êå… ÷òî äàåò îñîáûå ôðèêöèîííûå äâèæåíèÿ íàñûùåííîãî õàðàêòåðà… Ïîëîâîé ÷ëåí ìóæ÷èíû åñòü ñôåðà âëàäåíèÿ, îáëàäàíèÿ è ðàñïîðÿæåíèÿ æåíùèíû, è íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê íåìó ñàì ìóæ÷èíà â ïîëîâîì àêòå íå èìååò. ×òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò è ïðîèñõîäèò ëè âîîáùå ÷òî-òî - ýòî ñóãóáî æåíñêàÿ ïðîáëåìà… Íàøà ðîññèéñêàÿ êîíöåïöèÿ ñåêñà â êîðíå îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò çàïàäíîé, è ïðåæäå âñåãî îò àìåðèêàíñêîé». 

  
- ß íå ïîíÿë, ÷åì íàø àìåðèêàíñêèé êîðåíü îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò èõ ðóññêîãî? ×òî ýòî çà êíèãà? - ñïðîñèë Ëîãàí, íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü ñìåõ. Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ðýìè ïîêàçàë åìó îáëîæêó: _«ABC of Sex by V.V.Zirinovsky»._ Âçãëÿä åãî óïàë íà ÷àñû.   
  


- ×åðò! - âîñêëèêíóë îí, âñêàêèâàÿ è áðîñàÿ êíèãó íà äèâàí, ãäå åþ íåìåäëåííî çàâëàäåë Ðîñîìàõà. - ß æå îáåùàë Øåëüìå ñõîäèòü ñ íåé â êèíî! 

Â õîëëå Ðýìè ïîäîøåë ê áîëüøîìó, âî âåñü ðîñò, çåðêàëó. Îí ïðèäèð÷èâî îãëÿäûâàë ñåáÿ ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã, êîãäà ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè ñòåêëà ïðîêàòèëàñü ëåãêàÿ äðîæü, è â óøàõ ó íåãî ñëåãêà çàçâåíåëî. Ãàìáèò óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü, íî çåðêàëî âíîâü áûëî ãëàäêèì. Îí âñòðÿõíóë äëèííûìè òåìíî-ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè è, íåãðîìêî íàñâèñòûâàÿ, âûøåë íà ñòóïåíè. Øåëüìà óæå ñòîÿëà òàì. Ðýìè íåñëûøíî ïîäîøåë ê íåé ñçàäè è çàêðûë çàùèùåííûìè ïåð÷àòêàìè ëàäîíÿìè åå ãëàçà. Øåëüìà ðàäîñòíî âñêðèêíóëà: «Ñêîòò!» Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ðýìè îïóñòèë ðóêè. Øåëüìà îáåðíóëàñü - è åå ñîëíå÷íàÿ óëûáêà òóò æå ïîãàñëà.   
  


- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà, Ãàìáèò! - íåäîâîëüíî ñêàçàëà îíà. 

* * *

Ãàìáèò ðàçäðàæåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ î÷åðåäíîé âçðûâ õîõîòà ñ äèâàíà, ãäå ðàçâàëèëñÿ ñ êíèæêîé Çâåðü. Îí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà îáëîæêó äåøåâîãî êàðìàííîãî èçäàíèÿ: _«ABC of Sex by V.V.Zirinovsky»._ Ðýìè ïðåçðèòåëüíî âñêèíóë ãîëîâó, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì âûðàæàÿ íåïðèÿçíü ê ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà ëèòåðàòóðå, è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî îòêðûòîé äâåðè, îí óñëûøàë çâóêè òîðîïëèâûõ ïîöåëóåâ è ãîëîñ Ñêîòòà Ñàììåðñà: 

  
- Íó æå, Ãðîçà, äåòêà, ìíå ïîðà. 

  
Ðýìè òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è ñïóñòèëñÿ â õîëë. Ïîäîéäÿ ê çåðêàëó, îí ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäåëñÿ â ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Ñòðîéíàÿ ôèãóðà, òî÷åíûå ÷åðòû ëèöà, îáðàìëåííîãî òåìíî-ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè, êîòîðûì ïîçàâèäîâàëà áû ëþáàÿ äåâóøêà… Âíåçàïíî îòðàæåíèå èñêàçèëîñü ëåãêîé çûáüþ. Ðýìè âçäðîãíóë, íî ïåðåä íèì ñíîâà áûëà íåïîäâèæíàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòåêëà. Îí âåðíóëñÿ ê óñêîëüçíóâøåé áûëî ìûñëè. Ñòîëüêî æåíùèí (äà è ìóæ÷èí, ÷òî óæ ñêðûâàòü, îí íèêîãäà íå áûë ñëèøêîì ùåïåòèëåí â ýòîì ïëàíå) ìå÷òàëè î òîì, ÷òîáû ýòè ÷óâñòâåííûå ãóáû ïðîøåïòàëè èì: «Ëþáëþ!» È òîëüêî îäíà… Íå ïîìîãàëè íè âñå óõèùðåíèÿ îïûòíîãî Êàçàíîâû, íè ïðåñëîâóòîå îáàÿíèå ìóòàíòà. Îò ãðóñòíûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé åãî îòîðâàë äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ: 

- Ðýìè! Âîò òû ãäå! À ÿ òåáÿ æäó… 

  
Îáåðíóâøèñü, îí óâèäåë Øåëüìó ñ ðàäîñòíîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ.   


* * *

- Íî øåðè, ìû æå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü ïîéòè â êèíî… - íåäîóìåííî îòâåòèë Ðýìè.   
  


- ß? Ñ òîáîé? Â êèíî? Âûçîâè ìàñòåðà, ïóñòü ïîñìîòðèò òâîþ êðûøó, îíà òå÷åò! Î, Ñêîòò! 

  
Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ðåïëèêà áûëà àäðåñîâàíà Öèêëîïó, ïîÿâèâøåìóñÿ â äâåðÿõ îñîáíÿêà. Ïðè âèäå Ñàììåðñà ó Ãàìáèòà îòïàëà ÷åëþñòü. Ñêîòò áûë îäåò â ÷åðíûå, îòëè÷íî ñèäÿùèå êîæàíûå áðþêè è ÿðêî-êðàñíûé ñâèòåð. Åãî òåìíûå î÷êè, îáóâü, îäåêîëîí è ïðè÷åñêà ÿâíî ñòîèëè íåìàëûõ äåíåã. Ñàììåðñ íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ òÿãîé ê äîðîãèì âåùàì. Ðýìè äóìàë, ÷òî áîëüøåé ñòåïåíè èçóìëåíèÿ íå áûâàåò. 

Íî îí îøèáàëñÿ. Öèêëîï ïîäîøåë ê Øåëüìå è ïî-õîçÿéñêè îáíÿë åå, à îíà… îòâåòèëà åìó ãîðÿ÷èì ïîöåëóåì! Îíè â îáíèìêó ñïóñòèëèñü ñî ñòóïåíåé è óì÷àëèñü íà íîâåíüêîì Õàðëåå, à Ðýìè åùå äîëãî ñìîòðåë èì âñëåä, äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî Øåëüìà, âîçìîæíî, áûëà ïðàâà íàñ÷åò åãî êðûøè. Íàêîíåö îí ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó íàäî áû âûïèòü, è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ. 

Òàì åãî îæèäàë î÷åðåäíîé ñþðïðèç. Ó ïëèòû õîçÿéíè÷àë, íàðÿæåííûé â áåëûé ôàðòóê è ïîâàðñêîé êîëïàê, íèêòî èíîé êàê… Ëîãàí! Âïðî÷åì, íàäî îòäàòü äîëæíîå, åãî êîãòè áûëè íåïëîõèì ïðèñïîñîáëåíèåì äëÿ íàðåçêè ñàëàòîâ. Ãàìáèò ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë è ðåøèë äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ïîêà íå ðàçáåðåòñÿ, ÷òî ê ÷åìó. Îí ïðîøåë ê áóôåòó è äîñòàë áóòûëêó êîíüÿêà. Òóò Ëîãàí íàêîíåö îáðàòèë íà íåãî âíèìàíèå: 

  
- Ðýìè! Èçâèíè, ÷òî âìåøèâàþñü, íî òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íå ñòîèò óïîòðåáëÿòü â òàêóþ ðàíü òàêîé êðåïêèé íàïèòîê? È îòêóäà ó òåáÿ ýòà îäåæäà?   
  


Ãàìáèò ÷óòü íå ïîïåðõíóëñÿ, óñëûøàâ îò Ðîñîìàõè ñëîâî «Èçâèíè», è óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ îäåæäó. Âñå êàê îáû÷íî: øòàíû â ïîëîñêó, êîæàíûé ïëàù. Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íî ïîä ñòðîãèì âçãëÿäîì Ëîãàíà ïî÷åë çà ëó÷øåå ïîñòàâèòü êîíüÿê íà ìåñòî è óäàëèòüñÿ. 

* * *

- Øåëüìà? 

- Ðýìè! Ìû æå ñîáèðàëèñü â êèíî! Òû ÷òî, çàáûë? 

- Íåò… íî ðàçâå òû íå óåõàëà ñî Ñêîòòîì? 

- À ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà áûëà åõàòü ñ íèì? 

- À… íåò-íåò, ýòî ÿ îøèáñÿ. ×òî æ, ïîøëè! 

Ðýìè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë. Øåëüìà, äî ñèõ ïîð èãíîðèðîâàâøàÿ âñå åãî ïîïûòêè íàëàäèòü îòíîøåíèÿ, òåïåðü… Îíà ÷òî, ñî Ñêîòòîì ïîññîðèëàñü? Íî ïî÷åìó? Ñàììåðñ, êîíå÷íî, áàáíèê, íî îíà æå è ðàíüøå ýòî çíàëà. Èëè íàêîíåö ïîíÿëà, êòî åé äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîäõîäèò? Âïðî÷åì, îí ðåøèë îòëîæèòü ýòè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íà ïîòîì. Ñåé÷àñ åãî èíòåðåñîâàëî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îí èäåò â êèíî ñ ñàìîé êðàñèâîé æåíùèíîé íà çåìëå. Ñ æåíùèíîé, êîòîðóþ îí ëþáèò.   
  


- Ðýìè! ×òî ñ òîáîé? 

- À â ÷åì äåëî? 

- Â òâîåé îäåæäå! Ìû æå èäåì â êèíî, à íå íà ïðèåì ê ïðåçèäåíòó! 

Ãàìáèò îãëÿäåë ñâîé îáû÷íûé òåìíî-ñåðûé ñòðîãèé êîñòþì, êðàõìàëüíóþ ðóáàøêó, ãàëñòóê. Âïðî÷åì, åñëè åé íå íðàâèòñÿ… 

- Èçâèíè. ß ñåé÷àñ ïåðåîäåíóñü è ñïóùóñü. Ïîäîæäåøü? 

* * *

Ãàìáèò íå óçíàâàë îñîáíÿê. Åìó âñå âðåìÿ êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íàäî ïîâîðà÷èâàòü â îäíó ñòîðîíó, à íà ñàìîì äåëå - â äðóãóþ. Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñâåðíóâ íå òóäà, Ðýìè îêàçàëñÿ ó îòêðûòîé äâåðè â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Îí õîòåë áûëî ïðîéòè ìèìî, íî âäðóã çàìåòèë, ÷òî âìåñòî ïðèâû÷íîé ìàññèâíîé ôèãóðû Çâåðÿ ñðåäè ïðîáèðîê ñóåòèòñÿ Äæóáèëè â áåëîì õàëàòå. Ãàìáèò ñàì íå çàìåòèë, êàê ïîäîøåë ê íåé. 

  
- Ïðèâåò, Ðýìè! ×òî, Øåëüìà îïÿòü óêàòèëà ñî ñâîèì Ñêîòòîì? - ó÷àñòëèâî, õîòÿ è íå áåç èðîíèè, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Äæóáèëè. 

  
- Äà… À ÷òî òû òóò äåëàåøü? 

  
- Êàê îáû÷íî, ðàáîòàþ. 

  
- À ãäå Çâåðü? 

  
- Â êîìíàòå îòäûõà. ×èòàåò êàêîé-òî áðåä. Èëè áóêâû çíàêîìûå èùåò… Óíèêàëüíîå çðåëèùå - Çâåðü ñ êíèãîé! Âïîðó äåíüãè çà ïðîñìîòð áðàòü! 

  
Ãàìáèò îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, íî ñðàçó æå çàõëîïíóë åãî è âûøåë. Îíè ÷òî, ñ óìà âñå ïîñõîäèëè? Íîâûé ïîâîðîò êîðèäîðà âûâåë åãî â êîìíàòó îòäûõà. Çâåðü ïðè âèäå åãî îòëîæèë êíèæêó è ïîìàõàë êîãòèñòîé ðóêîé-ëàïîé. 

  
- Ýé, êðàñàâ÷èê! ×åãî êèñëûé òàêîé? Äàâàé, âçáîäðèñü! 

  
- Õåíê? ×òî ÷èòàåøü? 

  
- À, ýòî? Äà âîò ó Ãðîçû âçÿë. Âåëåëà ïîó÷èòüñÿ ó óìíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êàê íàäî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ. Îáåùàëà, êîãäà ïðî÷òó, äîïóñòèò ê òåëó. 

  
- ×òî? 

  
- Íó ÷òî-÷òî! Òû æå çíàåøü Ãðîçó! Îíà îäíà ñïàòü íå ìîæåò: ãîðÿ÷àÿ àôðîàìåðèêàíñêàÿ äåâóøêà… Íî ÿ äëÿ íåå, âèäèòå ëè, ãðóáûé ñëèøêîì! Íå ìîæåò æå Ñêîòòè îäèí óáëàæàòü è åå, è Øåëüìó! 

  
Ãàìáèòà ïåðåäåðíóëî, íî îí ïðîìîë÷àë. Çâåðü, íå çàìå÷àÿ âûðàæåíèÿ åãî ëèöà, ïðîäîëæèë. 

  
- Øåëüìà, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Äæóáèëè ïðèäóìàëà ýòè íåéòðàëèçóþùèå îøåéíèêè, ñîâñåì ñ ïîâîäêà ñîðâàëàñü. Åñëè áû îíà íå âòþðèëàñü â Ñêîòòà ïî óøè, òî, íàâåðíîå, áûëà áû êàê Ãðîçà, òàêàÿ æå íåíàñûòíàÿ. Êàê òàì Äæóá èõ íàçûâàåò? À, íèìôîìàíêà! 

  
- Èçâèíè, Ãåíðè, ìíå ïîðà, - íå âûäåðæàë Ðýìè. Øàãàÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå òóò ïðîèñõîäèò. Íî â ãîëîâå áûëà ïîëíàÿ êàøà. 

* * *

Ðýìè òîðîïëèâî êðóæèë ïî êîðèäîðàì, òûêàÿñü âî âñå äâåðè ïîäðÿä. ×åðò, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïî÷åìó âñå êîìíàòû íå íà ñâîèõ ìåñòàõ? Ðàñïàõíóâ î÷åðåäíóþ äâåðü, îí ñíà÷àëà çàæìóðèëñÿ îò ÿðêîãî ñâåòà. Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, Ðýìè óâèäåë, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ â êîìíàòå îòäûõà. Íà äèâàíå ëåæàë î÷åíü çëîé Ëîãàí è ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÷èòàåò. Íà ñàìîì äåëå îí ñâèðåïî ñìîòðåë íà Ñêîòòà è Äæèíó, óñòðîèâøèõñÿ â øèðîêîì êðåñëå è ñìîòðåâøèõ êàêóþ-òî âèêòîðèíó ïî òåëåâèçîðó. Óâèäåâ Ðýìè, îí ïðîðû÷àë: 

  
- À, Ãàìáèò! Òû çà êíèæêîé? Äåðæè! 

  
- ß âîîáùå-òî… 

  
Íî Ëîãàí óæå ïîäíÿëñÿ è, âñó÷èâ åìó êíèãó, øàãàë ïî êîðèäîðó äàëåêî âïåðåäè. Ðýìè ìàøèíàëüíî çàøàãàë ñëåäîì. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî ëàáîðàòîðèè, îí, ê ñâîåìó èçóìëåíèþ, óâèäåë Çâåðÿ, ñìåøèâàâøåãî ÷òî-òî â ïðîáèðêàõ. 

  
- Çâåðü! ×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü? 

  
- Êàê îáû÷íî, ðàáîòàþ. 

  
- À ãäå Äæóáèëè? 

  
- Ó ñåáÿ, íàâåðíîå. Îïÿòü êîìèêñû ñìîòðèò. Íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åå ñ êíèãîé.   
  


«Îíè ÷òî òóò, ñ óìà âñå ïîñõîäèëè?» Ïëóòàÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, Ðýìè ìó÷èòåëüíî ñîîáðàæàë, ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò. Íî â ãîëîâó íè÷åãî íå ïðèõîäèëî. 

* * *

Ïîñëå ÷åòâåðòè ÷àñà áëóæäàíèé îí íàøåë íàêîíåö ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Íî âîéäÿ, îí íå óçíàë åå. Âñÿ åãî ìåáåëü èñ÷åçëà, âìåñòî íåå ñòîÿëà äðóãàÿ, ñîâåðøåííî íå â åãî âêóñå. Ãàìáèò íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî ðåøèë íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿòüñÿ, è ïîäîøåë ê ïëàòÿíîìó øêàôó. Îòêðûâ äâåðöó, îí - â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ïîñëåäíèå ÷àñ-ïîëòîðà! - âòÿíóë âîçäóõ è çàæìóðèëñÿ. Âìåñòî åãî ïðèâû÷íîé îäåæäû âåøàëêè áûëè çàïîëíåíû ñòðîãèìè «äâîéêàìè» è «òðîéêàìè». Ïîðûâøèñü íà ïîëêàõ, Ðýìè îòûñêàë äæèíñû è ÷åðíûé ñâèòåð. Îäåâøèñü, îí îñìîòðåëñÿ ïîâíèìàòåëüíåé, ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì ïî çåðêàëó, îòâåë áûëî ãëàçà, íî òóò æå âíîâü óñòàâèëñÿ íà ãëàäêîå ñòåêëî. ×åðíî-êðàñíûå ãëàçà åãî èçóìëåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ðýìè ñäåëàë øàã ê ñòåíå è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê õîëîäíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè. 

* * *

Îòûñêàâ íàêîíåö â ëàáèðèíòå îñîáíÿêà ñâîþ êîìíàòó, Ãàìáèò â êîòîðûé ðàç óùèïíóë ñåáÿ çà ðóêó. Ìåáåëü… îäåæäà… âñå áûëî ÷óæèì, íå åãî. Îí âûóäèë èç øêàôà äæèíñû è ÷åðíûé ñâèòåð è, òîðîïëèâî ïåðåîäåâøèñü, áðîñèë íàïîñëåäîê âçãëÿä â çåðêàëî. È, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, ïîäîøåë ê íåìó, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó ê ãëàäêîìó ñòåêëó. Òàì, â çåðêàëå, îòðàæàëàñü åãî êîìíàòà, òàêàÿ, êàêîé îí åå ïîìíèë. À åùå - òàì áûë åãî äâîéíèê. Òî÷íàÿ êîïèÿ. Îí ïîâòîðÿë âñå åãî æåñòû, íî - ÷óòü èíà÷å, òàê ÷òî Ðýìè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íå îòðàæåíèå, à íàñòîÿùèé ÷åëîâåê. Ãóáû äâîéíèêà áåççâó÷íî øåâåëüíóëèñü, è, îïîçäàâ íà ñåêóíäó, Ðýìè ïðîèçíåñ: «Êòî òû?» Íî, ñëîâíî îò çâóêà åãî ãîëîñà, ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòåêëà ïîäåðíóëàñü ëåãêîé ðÿáüþ - è çàñòûëà. Òåïåðü â íåé îòðàæàëàñü òîëüêî ýòà, ÷óæàÿ êîìíàòà è ðàñòåðÿííîå ëèöî Ðýìè. Âíåçàïíî îñòðàÿ áîëü ïðîíçèëà åãî âèñêè, è îí ðóõíóë íà ïîë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. 

* * *

Ðýìè î÷íóëñÿ, êîãäà íåáî çà îêíîì áûëî óæå ãóñòîãî ÷åðíèëüíîãî öâåòà. Âèñêè åùå íûëè, è êîëîëî â çàòåêøåé íîãå, â öåëîì ñîñòîÿíèå áûëî ñðåäíåé ïàðøèâîñòè. Îí äîáðåë äî âàííîé. Óìûâøèñü, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ åñëè íå õîðîøî, òî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñíîñíî. Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ïèòü, è Ãàìáèò îòïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ. 

Êîíå÷íî, îí îïÿòü çàáëóäèëñÿ. Ïðîõîäÿ ïî îäíîìó èç êîðèäîðîâ, îí óñëûøàë ñòðàñòíûå âçäîõè è ïîâåëèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ, â êîòîðîì îí ñ òðóäîì óçíàë âñåãäà êðîòêèé ãîëîñîê Äæèíû. Îí õîòåë áûëî ïðîéòè ìèìî, êîãäà èç-çà äâåðè äîíåñëîñü ðû÷àíèå. Åãî îí íè ñ ÷åì íå ìîã ñïóòàòü. Ðîñîìàõà! Çàèíòðèãîâàííûé, Ðýìè îñòîðîæíî ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü. 

Íà îãðîìíîì ïîäèóìå, çàñòåëåííîì ÷åðíûì øåëêîì, ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ Ëîãàí. Åãî ðóêè è íîãè áûëè ïðèâÿçàíû ê êîëüöàì â ïîëó, à øåþ ñòÿãèâàëà âåðåâî÷íàÿ ïåòëÿ. Íàä íèì ñòîÿëà Äæèíà - â êîðñàæå èç ÷åðíîé êîæè è ìåòàëëà, â âûñî÷åííûõ áîòôîðòàõ. Íà îäíîé åå ðóêå áûë íàìîòàí êîíåö âåðåâêè, à â äðóãîé îíà äåðæàëà ïëåòü-äåâÿòèõâîñòêó. Îñòðûé êàáëóê óïèðàëñÿ â ìîõíàòóþ ãðóäü Ðîñîìàõè, øåïòàâøåãî: «Äà, äà!» Ïëåòêà ïðîñâèñòåëà â âîçäóõå. Ïîä ñòîí-ðåâ áîëè è íàñëàæäåíèÿ, âûðâàâøèéñÿ èç ãîðëà Ëîãàíà, Ðýìè ïðèêðûë äâåðü, äîñ÷èòàë ïðî ñåáÿ äî äåñÿòè è ïðîäîëæèë ïîèñêè êóõíè. 

* * *

Ãàìáèò ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, íî äîëãî íå îòêðûâàë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, ãäå îí íàõîäèòñÿ. Îí ëåæàë íà ÷åì-òî ìÿãêîì. Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü ñïðÿòàëàñü êóäà-òî â óãîëîê, íî âñå æå èíîãäà âûãëÿäûâàëà, è ñàäíèë óøèáëåííûé ëîêîòü. Âäðóã êî ëáó åãî ïðèêîñíóëîñü ÷òî-òî âëàæíîå è ïðîõëàäíîå. Ãàìáèò âçäðîãíóë è îòêðûë ãëàçà. Øåëüìà îòäåðíóëà ðóêó.

   
- Ðýìè! Òû íàñ íàïóãàë. ×òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî? Òû ñåãîäíÿ êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé. 

  
- Äà?.. - Ãàìáèò ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ñåë, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ïîäóøêè. Îí ëåæàë ïîâåðõ ïîêðûâàëà íà êðîâàòè â «ñâîåé» êîìíàòå. Øåëüìà ó÷àñòëèâî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. 

  
- Ñêàæè ìíå, Ðýìè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? 

  
- Íè÷åãî. 

  
- Ëàäíî, íå õî÷åøü - íå ãîâîðè. - Øåëüìà ÷óòü íàäóëàñü, íî ñïðîñèëà: - ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü äëÿ òåáÿ? 

  
Îíà òàê ó÷àñòëèâî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî… Ðýìè íå âûäåðæàë. Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê íåé, íàäåÿñü íà äîëãîæäàííûé ïîöåëóé… Íî Øåëüìà èñïóãàííî îòøàòíóëàñü. 

  
- Òû ÷òî? Â êîìå äàâíî íå ëåæàë? 

  
- Íî… 

  
- Èëè òåáå íàïîìíèòü, êàê òû ìåíÿ â ïðîøëûé ðàç ïîöåëîâàë? 

  
- Íî Øåëüìà… Òû æå íîñèøü îøåéíèê! 

  
- Ãàìáèò, òû ñïÿòèë! Êàêîé îøåéíèê, ÿ ÷òî, ñîáàêà? Âûçîâè ìàñòåðà, ïóñòü ïîñìîòðèò òâîþ êðûøó, îíà òå÷åò! 

  
Ðàññåðæåííàÿ è âçâîëíîâàííàÿ, Øåëüìà âûëåòåëà èç êîìíàòû. Ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ðýìè ñïîëç ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøåë ê çåðêàëó. Âèä ó íåãî áûë ñîâåðøåííî îáåñêóðàæåííûé. Âäðóã ïî ñòåêëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, è îòðàæåíèå èçìåíèëîñü. Çà ñòåêëîì ñíîâà áûëà åãî êîìíàòà. È åãî äâîéíèê. 

* * *

Íà êóõíå Ðýìè ïîòÿíóëñÿ áûëî çà êîíüÿêîì, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ïåðåäóìàë è äîñòàë èç õîëîäèëüíèêà áóòûëêó øàìïàíñêîãî. Âåðíóâøèñü â êîìíàòó, îí ïðîøåë áûëî ê êðîâàòè, êàê âäðóã çàìåòèë êðàåì ãëàçà êàêîå-òî äâèæåíèå â çåðêàëå. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îí óâèäåë âìåñòî îòðàæåíèÿ ñâîþ êîìíàòó è ñâîåãî äâîéíèêà, ñìîòðåâøåãî íà íåãî. Ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ñêîðåå íå ðàçóìó, à êàêîìó-òî ïîäñîçíàòåëüíîìó ïðèêàçó, Ãàìáèò ïîäîøåë ê çåðêàëó è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåìó ëàäîíüþ. Òî æå ñàìîå ñäåëàë è âòîðîé Ãàìáèò. Èõ ïàëüöû ðàçäåëÿëà òîëüêî òîíêàÿ ñòåêëÿííàÿ ïåðåãîðîäêà. Âíåçàïíî îò òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå áûëè èõ ðóêè, ïî çåðêàëó ïîáåæàëè âîëíû. Ïðåãðàäà èñ÷åçëà; ïàëüöû èõ ïåðåïëåëèñü; îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ñäåëàëè øàã âïåðåä. 

* * *

Îíè ñòîÿëè ïî÷òè âïëîòíóþ äðóã ê äðóãó â ïîìåùåíèè, ãäå ýêëåêòè÷íî ñìåøàëàñü ìåáåëü èç èõ êîìíàò. Ñåêóíäó îíè áûëè íåïîäâèæíû, à ïîòîì, ñëîâíî î÷íóâøèñü, ðåçêî ðàçîøëèñü, ðàçîìêíóëè ðóêè. Ãàìáèò ðàññìàòðèâàë ñòîÿâøåãî íàïðîòèâ. Ñåé÷àñ îí ñ îñîáåííîé ÿñíîñòüþ îñîçíàâàÿ, íàñêîëüêî îí êðàñèâ. Äëèííûå êðàñíî-ðûæèå ïðÿäè øåëêîâûõ âîëîñ, óäèâèòåëüíî ñî÷åòàâøèåñÿ ñ òåìíûìè áðîâÿìè âðàçëåò è äëèííûìè ðåñíèöàìè, à ãëàâíîå - âîñõèòèòåëüíûå, òàèíñòâåííûå íåïðîíèöàåìî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñ àëûìè îãîíüêàì çðà÷êîâ… Ïîæàëóé, ïîâñòðå÷àé îí òàêîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñäåëàë áû âñå, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ åãî âçàèìíîñòè. Ðýìè óëûáíóëñÿ, è, ñëîâíî óãàäàâ åãî ìûñëè, óëûáíóëñÿ âòîðîé. Ãàìáèò âïåðâûå â æèçíè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äåéñòâóåò íà äðóãèõ åãî îáàÿíèå. Òåïëàÿ âîëíà ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî åãî òåëó, ÷óòü çàòóìàíèâ ðàçóì è îáîñòðèâ âñå ÷óâñòâà. Åãî íåóäåðæèìî òÿíóëî ê ñòîÿâøåìó íàïðîòèâ. Ñ Ðýìè-âòîðûì òâîðèëîñü òî æå ñàìîå, ýìïàò Ãàìáèò çíàë ýòî. Íåîæèäàííî îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî âñå åùå ñæèìàåò â ðóêå áóòûëêó øàìïàíñêîãî. 

  
- Êàê äóìàåøü… Ðýìè, íå çðÿ ÿ ïðèòàùèë ñþäà ýòî? - âåñåëî ñïðîñèë îí ÷óòü îõðèïøèì ãîëîñîì. Âòîðîé òîëüêî êèâíóë è ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä. Ðýìè, íå ãëÿäÿ, ïîñòàâèë áóòûëêó íà ïîäâåðíóâøèéñÿ æóðíàëüíûé ñòîëèê è øàãíóë íàâñòðå÷ó. Îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, íå ñìåÿ äâèíóòüñÿ. Íàêîíåö îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ïîäíÿëè ðóêè. Ðýìè êîñíóëñÿ ùåêè äâîéíèêà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òîò ãëàäèò åãî âîëîñû. Äâîéíèê ïðîøåïòàë: «Ðýìè…» Êîðîòêîå ñëîâî êàê áóäòî áûëî ñèãíàëîì: èõ ãóáû ñëèëèñü, îíè òîðîïëèâî ñðûâàëè äðóã ñ äðóãà îäåæäó, ñòðåìÿñü îùóòèòü âñåì òåëîì ãëàäêîñòü êîæè äðóãîãî… 

Îíè íå çíàëè, ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî âðåìåíè. Ðýìè ñèäåë íà ïîëó, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà êðîâàòü, ïåðåáèðàë âîëîñû äâîéíèêà, ïðèíèêøåãî ãîëîâîé ê åãî ãðóäè, è ïîòÿãèâàë øàìïàíñêîå èç âûñîêîãî õðóñòàëüíîãî áîêàëà. Îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå èñïûòûâàë òàêîãî áëàæåíñòâà, òàêîãî ïîëíîãî åäèíåíèÿ ñ ïàðòíåðîì. Âïðî÷åì ïîñëåäíåå áûëî êàê ðàç ïîíÿòíî. Âäðóã çåðêàëà íà ñòåíàõ êîìíàòû âñïûõíóëè ìàòîâûì áåëûì ñâåòîì. Ðýìè-âòîðîé âçäîõíóë. 

  
- Íàñ çîâóò… - ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

  
- Äà… - ýõîì îòîçâàëñÿ Ðýìè. - Âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü… Ìû íèêîãäà íå óâèäèìñÿ… 

  
- Óâèäèìñÿ! ß ïðèäó ê òåáå… Âî ñíå… 

  
- Îáåùàåøü? 

  
- Îáåùàþ. 

  
Îíè ñòîÿëè â öåíòðå êîìíàòû, îáíàæåííûå, äåðæà ñêîìêàííóþ îäåæäó â îäíîé ðóêå, íå â ñèëàõ ðàçîìêíóòü îáúÿòèé. Îáîèõ êðóæèëà áóðÿ ýìîöèé, ñâîèõ è ýìïàòè÷åñêè îùóùàåìûõ ÷óæèõ, è îíè íå ìîãëè ðàçëè÷èòü èõ. Íàêîíåö îíè îäíîâðåìåííî øàãíóëè ïðî÷ü è çàìåðëè óæå íà ðàññòîÿíèè âûòÿíóòûõ ðóê, êîòîðûå îíè íå ìîãëè ðàçæàòü. Èõ ãóáû îäíîâðåìåííî øåâåëüíóëèñü: «Ðýìè…» Îíè îòõîäèëè âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå, äî ïîñëåäíåãî ìãíîâåíèÿ ñòàðàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå õîòÿ áû êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ. Íî ñèÿíèå çåðêàë âñå íàðàñòàëî, òÿíóëî èõ ê ñåáå, îêóòûâàÿ èõ òåëà, è íàêîíåö ïîãëîòèëî èõ öåëèêîì, ðàçäåëèâ èõ õîëîäíîé ñòåíîé. 

Ðýìè ñòîÿë ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Òàì, çà ñòåêëîì, òàê æå ñòîÿë è òàê æå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî âòîðîé Ðýìè. Ïî ñòåêëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü. Ðýìè ãðóñòíî âçäîõíóë. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî òåïåðü òàì, â çåðêàëå, - òîëüêî îí ñàì. 


	2. Çàçåðêàëüå2

**Saint-Olga******

**ÇÀÇÅÐÊÀËÜÅ**  
  


**×àñòü âòîðàÿ.**

_Ìû âåðèì èì è òÿíåìñÿ âïåðåä...__   
__Èëëþçèÿ ñêðûâàåò òåíè çëà,__   
__È íàø äâîéíèê êðèâèò â óñìåøêå ðîò...__   
__Ó íàñ âîðóþò äóøè çåðêàëà._

_Rain_

Áûëà óæå ïîçäíÿÿ íî÷ü, è âåñü îñîáíÿê çàòèõ, íî Ðýìè íå ñïàë. Â ãîëîâå ìåòàëèñü ïåñòðûå îáðûâêè ìûñëåé. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî, íî ýòî, âïðî÷åì, íåóäèâèòåëüíî - íå êàæäûé äåíü ñëó÷àåòñÿ âñòðåòèòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. «Â êîíöå, êîíöîâ, â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà? Ýòî äàæå íå «äåòñêèé ãðåõ» - âñå ïðîèñõîäèò ñîâåðøåííî åñòåñòâåííî... íàñêîëüêî ìîæåò áûòü åñòåñòâåííûì îäíîïîëûé ñåêñ... È óæ òåì áîëåå ýòî íå íàðöèññèçì - Ðýìè ïðîñòî äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê... íó, ìîæåò, î÷åíü ïîõîæèé íà ìåíÿ, íî äðóãîé... È ìíå íè ñ êåì íå áûëî òàê õîðîøî. Âîò òîëüêî Øåëüìà...» Øåëüìà ñëîâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî-òî. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ Ðýìè, îíà âåëà ñåáÿ êàê-òî îò÷óæäåííî, à ïîñëåäíèå äíè îòêðîâåííî èçáåãàëà åãî. Âñå åãî ïîïûòêè ïðîÿñíèòü îòíîøåíèÿ ðàçáèâàëèñü î åå õîëîäíîñòü, à òî è ãðóáîñòü. Íî Ãàìáèò íå ñëèøêîì ïåðåæèâàë èç-çà ýòîãî. Îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñ íåòåðïåíèåì äîæèäàëñÿ íî÷è, íî ïðè÷èíà áûëà äðóãîé. Åñëè ðàíüøå îí ìå÷òàë ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé - õîòÿ áû âî ñíå, òî òåïåðü, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, Ðýìè ïðåäâêóøàë âñòðå÷ó ñî ñâîèì äâîéíèêîì. Õîòÿ Ãàìáèò è îòãîíÿë îò ñåáÿ ýòè ìûñëè, íî èíîãäà åìó êàçàëîñü - îí âëþáëåí â Ðýìè. Âëþáëåí â ñâîþ êîïèþ èç ïàðàëëåëüíîãî ìèðà... Âîò è ñåãîäíÿ îí öåëûé äåíü æäàë íàñòóïëåíèè íî÷è, íî ñåé÷àñ ñîí íå øåë ê íåìó. Ãàìáèò óæå ïîäóìûâàë î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðèíÿòü ñíîòâîðíîå, êîãäà åãî ïîëóïðèêðûòûå ãëàçà óëîâèëè êàêîå-òî... íåò, íå äâèæåíèå, à èçìåíåíèå â ïîëóìðàêå êîìíàòû. Ðýìè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó: â óãëó, ïîñòåïåííî íàáèðàÿ ñèëó, ïðèçûâíî ñâåòèëîñü çåðêàëî. Îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè è îêàçàëñÿ ïåðåä ñòåêëîì, ïî êîòîðîìó ïðîêàòûâàëèñü âîëíû ìåðöàþùåé äðîæè. Îí îùóùàë óæå çíàêîìóþ òÿãó, ëàñêîâóþ è íåïðåîäîëèìóþ, è ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä. Ñèÿíèå ïîãëîòèëî åãî... 

  
Âîêðóã áûëè çåðêàëà. Ãëàçà ðåçàëî îò ëó÷åé íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà ñòðóèâøåãîñÿ ñâåòà, ïðåëîìëåííîãî ñîòíÿìè ñòåêîë, íî Ðýìè âñå-òàêè ñóìåë îãëÿäåòüñÿ. Îí íàõîäèëñÿ â êðóãëîé çàëå, è íà íåì íåâåäîìûì îáðàçîì îêàçàëàñü åãî ïðèâû÷íàÿ îäåæäà - øòàíû â ïîëîñêó, êîæàíûé ïëàù... Ïî çàëå ïðîíåññÿ ñëàáûé çâîí, è îäíî èç çåðêàë èñ÷åçëî íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïðîïóñêàÿ åùå îäíîãî Ãàìáèòà. Ðýìè øàãíóë ê íåìó, íî òóò æå êàêèì-òî ÷óòüåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íå òîò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ïðèõîäèë ê íåìó ïî íî÷àì. Âïðî÷åì, îíè íå óñïåëè ïåðåáðîñèòüñÿ è ïàðîé ñëîâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî åùå îäíî çåðêàëî ðàññûïàëîñü õðóñòàëüíûì äîæäåì, è åùå îäèí Ãàìáèò âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Äàëüøå ïðîöåññ ïîøåë ïî íàðàñòàþùåé, è ñòåêëà íå óñïåâàëè âîññòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ, âïóñêàÿ äâîéíèêîâ îäíîãî çà äðóãèì. Ñðåäè íèõ Ãàìáèò ñêîðåå óãàäàë, ÷åì óçíàë, «ñâîåãî» Ðýìè, íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò â çàëó âîøåë ïîñëåäíèé. Â îòëè÷èå îò îñòàëüíûõ, îäåòûõ äîâîëüíî ïåñòðî, îí áûë ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû çàòÿíóò â ÷åðíîå. Îò íåãî âåÿëî ÷åì-òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî âñåõ çàìåðåòü, çàâîðîæåííî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà ðàñòàþò ïîñëåäíèå îòçâóêè ñòåêëÿííîãî çâîíà, è çàãîâîðèë. 

  
- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ âàñ, Ðýìè, çäåñü, â Çåðêàëå ìèðîâ! - íà÷àë îí, ÷óòü óñìåõíóâøèñü íà îáðàùåíèè. - ß ñîáðàë âàñ, ÷òîáû ìû ìîãëè óçíàòü äðóã äðóãà ïîëó÷øå, ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ... - ñíîâà óñìåøêà - è ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü âàì îäíî ïðåäëîæåíèå. Ïåðåéäó ñðàçó ê ñóòè - ìû æå ëþäè äåëîâûå... - óñìåøêà - ... ïî ñåáå çíàþ. Êàê âèäèòå, îòñþäà ìîæíî ïîïàñòü â ìèðû, ãäå æèâåò êàæäûé èç âàñ. Íî òîëüêî æèâóùèé çäåñü, â ìèðå çåðêàë, ìîæåò âûáèðàòü, êóäà åìó ïîéòè, â êàêîé ìèð ñâåðíóòü. Ýòî ñâîáîäà. Ýòî âëàñòü. Æèâóùèé â çåðêàëàõ âñå çíàåò, âñå ìîæåò. - ß èñïûòàë ýòî íà ñåáå - è ïðåäëàãàþ âàì. Äîñòàòî÷íî ëèøü çàõîòåòü... 

  
Åãî âêðàä÷èâûé ãîëîñ çà÷àðîâûâàë, åìó õîòåëîñü âåðèòü. 

  
- Ëþáîìó èç âàñ ñòîèò òîëüêî çàõîòåòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàõîòåòü ñòàòü ÷àñòüþ ýòîãî ìèðà, ýòîãî çåðêàëà - è îí íàâñåãäà áóäåò ñâîáîäåí. Â çåðêàëàõ íåò ïðèêàçîâ, íåò ëæè, îíè íå óìåþò ïå÷àëèòüñÿ... 

  
×òî-òî â ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ðåçàíóëî ñëóõ Ðýìè, è îí ñëîâíî î÷íóëñÿ îò íàâàæäåíèÿ. Â çåðêàëàõ íåò ëæè... Íî ðàçâå çåðêàëà íèêîãäà íå ëãóò? Îíè ìåíÿþò ïðàâîå è ëåâîå, îíè óìåþò íàïðàâëÿòü ñâåò â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó... Çäåñü íåò ïå÷àëè? Íî òàì, ãäå íåò ïå÷àëè, íåò è ðàäîñòè.

  
- Çåðêàëà ñâîáîäíû... Âû òîæå áóäåòå ñâîáîäíû... - òâåðäèë âêðàä÷èâûé ãîëîñ, íî Ãàìáèò óæå ñòðÿõíóë îñòàòêè ãèïíîçà è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Äâîéíèêè, ñëîâíî ïîä ãèïíîçîì, ãëÿäåëè íà ãîâîðÿùåãî, ëîâÿ êàæäîå åãî ñëîâî. 

  
- À äëÿ ÷åãî òåáå ýòî íóæíî? - ðåçêèé ãîëîñ Ðýìè ïðåðâàë ðå÷ü ×åðíîãî Ãàìáèòà. 

Òîò èçóìëåííî âñêèíóë íà íåãî ãëàçà è îñòàíîâèëñÿ - âñåãî íà ñåêóíäó, íî è ýòîãî õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû äâîéíèêè ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ. ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ âîïðîñèòåëüíûìè âçãëÿäàìè âñåõ ñîáðàâøèõñÿ - è âíåçàïíî ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ. Ìèð âîêðóã Ðýìè ðàññûïàëñÿ ðàçáèòûì çåðêàëîì... 

Îíè áûëè îäíè â çåðêàëüíîé çàëå - Ðýìè è ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò. Îíè ñòîÿëè ëèöîì ê ëèöó è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà. 

  
- Òû ñïðàøèâàåøü, çà÷åì ìíå ýòî íóæíî, Ãàìáèò? - ðàçîðâàë çàòÿíóâøååñÿ ìîë÷àíèå ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò. - Ïî÷åìó òû çàäàë ýòîò âîïðîñ? 

  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî Çåðêàëî ìèðîâ - ýòî âëàñòü. Íåîãðàíè÷åííàÿ âëàñòü. À ÿ ÷òî-òî íå âñòðå÷àë òàêèõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå, îáëàäàÿ òàêîé âëàñòüþ, ïî ñîáñòâåííîé èíèöèàòèâå ðàçäåëèëè áû åå ñ äðóãèìè. 

  
- Òû óìåí. Òàê æå óìåí, êàê è ÿ. - ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé øóòêå, è ýõî åãî ñìåõà äîëãî ãóëÿëî ìåæäó çåðêàëàìè, íî Ðýìè îñòàâàëñÿ ñåðüåçíûì. - Äà, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòäàâàòü âàì âëàñòü íàä çåðêàëàìè. Íî ìíå íóæíà áûëà àðìèÿ - íåáîëüøàÿ, íî ñèëüíàÿ. ß ìîã áû íàáðàòü åå èç ðàçíûõ ìóòàíòîâ, íî, âî-ïåðâûõ, âîéñêî èç äâîéíèêîâ âûãëÿäèò âíóøèòåëüíåé, äà è ïðåäàòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ ñëîæíåå, à âî-âòîðûõ, ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè íàñòîëüêî ðàçíîîáðàçíû è õîðîøè äëÿ áîÿ, ÷òî ëó÷øåãî è ïîæåëàòü íåëüçÿ. Ìíå ïîäâëàñòíî âñå â ìèðå çåðêàë - è êàæäûé, êòî çàõî÷åò ñòàòü åãî ÷àñòüþ, áóäåò áåñïðåêîñëîâíî ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ âñåì ìîèì ïðèêàçàì - êàê çåðêàëî... 

  
- Íî çà÷åì òåáå àðìèÿ? Âîåâàòü ñ îòðàæåíèÿìè? 

  
- Íåò, ÿ îøèáñÿ - òû íå óìåí. Ïîéìè, îòðàæåíèÿ â ìîåé âëàñòè - íî ýòîãî ìàëî! ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ðåàëüíûå ìèðû òàêæå ïîä÷èíÿëèñü ìíå. Ñ âîéñêîì Ãàìáèòîâ ÿ ñìîãó çàõâàòèòü èõ ïî îäíîìó - è ñòàòü âëàñòåëèíîì íå îäíîãî ìèðà, êàê ìå÷òàåò ýòîò æàëêèé Àïîêàëèïñèñ, à ìíîæåñòâà, áåñêîíå÷íîãî ìíîæåñòâà! - Îò òîðæåñòâóþùåãî âîïëÿ ×åðíîãî çàäðîæàëè ñòåêëà. Îäíî èç íèõ ðàññûïàëîñü è âíîâü ñðîñëîñü çà ñïèíîé åùå îäíîãî Ãàìáèòà, òîæå îäåòîãî â ÷åðíîå. Áóäóùèé âëàñòåëèí ìèðîâ äîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. - Âîò âèäèøü, Ðýìè, ìîé ïëàí óäàåòñÿ. Çäåñü, â Çåðêàëå ìèðîâ, ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ ìíîãîìó - íàïðèìåð, ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü ñðàçó â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ. Ïîêà ìû ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, äðóãèå «ÿ» óãîâàðèâàëè îñòàëüíûõ Ðýìè ïðèíÿòü ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå - êàæäîãî ïî-ñâîåìó. Âîò è ïåðâûé! Åùå ðàç ïðåäëàãàþ âñòóïèòü â ðÿäû ìîåé àðìèè. 

  
- Íåò! 

  
- Ïîäóìàé! ×òî æäåò òåáÿ òàì, â òâîåì ìèðå? Òû èì íå íóæåí. Çíàåøü, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, åñëè òû èñ÷åçíåøü? ß ïîêàæó òåáå! 

×åðíûé Ãàìáèò âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, è îäíî èç çåðêàë çàñâåòèëîñü, çàñòàâëÿÿ óïèðàþùåãîñÿ Ðýìè øàãíóòü â ìàòîâîå ñèÿíèå... 

_...Îí ñòîÿë â õîëëå îñîáíÿêà è íå óçíàâàë åãî. Âñå èçìåíèëîñü, ìåáåëü è óêðàøåíèÿ áûëè ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìû. Ðýìè èçóìëåííî îçèðàëñÿ, êîãäà â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëñÿ... Ìàãíèò! Îøåëîìëåííûé Ãàìáèò çàìåð, ãëÿäÿ íà òàêîãî æå óäèâëåííîãî Äæîçåôà. Íî òóò íàâåðõó ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Øåëüìû. _

- _Äæîçåô, ìèëûé! Äæèì ñ òîáîé? _

_  
- Íåò, äîðîãàÿ! - îòîçâàëñÿ Ìàãíèò. - Çàòî òóò åñòü êîå-êòî äðóãîé! _

_  
- Äà? _

_Øåëüìà ïîÿâèëàñü ó ïåðèë âòîðîãî ýòàæà. Óèäåâ Ãàìáèòà, îíà âçäðîãíóëà, è ëèöî åå ïîìðà÷íåëî, íî ëèøü íà ñåêóíäó. _

_  
- Ðýìè! Ãäå òû áûë âñå ýòè ãîäû? _

_  
- Âñå ýòè ãîäû? ß íå ïîíèìàþ... ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? ×òî çäåñü äåëàåò Ìàãíèò? _

_  
- Îí çäåñü æèâåò, êàê îäèí èç íàñ è ìîé ìóæ, - ñêàçàëà Øåëüìà, ñïóñêàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå è ïîäõîäÿ ê Äæîçåôó. - Âñå î÷åíü èçìåíèëîñü çà òå äåñÿòü ëåò, ÷òî òåáÿ íå áûëî. _

_  
- Äåñÿòü ëåò? - ó Ðýìè ñåë ãîëîñ, êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ëåò ñåìè-âîñüìè ñ ëèöîì Ìàãíèòà è áåëîé ïðÿäüþ â êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñàõ âûáåæàë èç êîðèäîðà è îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íàñòîðîæåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ïðèøåëüöà. Îí ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ Øåëüìû íà Äæîçåôà è íà èõ ðåáåíêà, êîãäà çåðêàëî çà åãî ñïèíîé âñïûõíóëî, è ýòîò ìèð óòîíóë â ñåðåáðÿíîì ñèÿíèè... _

- Íó ÷òî, óáåäèëñÿ? 

  
Âîêðóã ×åðíîãî Ãàìáèòà ñòîÿëè óæå ÷åòâåðî äâîéíèêîâ. 

  
- Âñåãî äåñÿòü ëåò - è òàêèå ðàçèòåëüíûå ïåðåìåíû! 

  
- ß òåáå íå âåðþ! 

  
- Äà?! Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî, ñëó÷èñü òåáå èñ÷åçíóòü, îíà îñòàíåòñÿ áåçóòåøíîé è áóäåò æäàòü òåáÿ äî êîíöà ñâîèõ äíåé? Äà äàæå åñëè ýòî è ïðîèçîéäåò - çíàåøü, ÷òî æäåò òåáÿ? Ñòàðîñòü! Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå ñòàðîñòü, Ðýìè? Ñìîòðè! 

È ñíîâà çàñèÿëî çåðêàëî... 

_...Îí íàõîäèëñÿ â êîìíàòå îòäûõà. Ãàìáèò îãëÿäåëñÿ, áåññîçíàòåëüíî îòìå÷àÿ ðàçëè÷èÿ â îòäåëêå, îáâåòøàâøèå ñòåíû, ïàóòèíó â óãëàõ. Äâåðü çà åãî ñïèíîé õëîïíóëà. Ðýìè îáåðíóëñÿ: ïåðåä íèì áûë Ëîãàí. Ãàìáèò íèêîãäà åùå íå âèäåë íà ëèöå Ðîñîìàõè òàêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ: èçóìëåíèå, ðàäîñòü, íåäîâåðèå - âñå ñìåøàëîñü â óäèâèòåëüíûé êîêòåéëü. Ñåêóíäó îèí îáà ñòîÿëè íåïîäâèæíî, ïîòîì Ëîãàí áðîñèëñÿ ê Ðýìè, îáíÿë... Ãàìáèò íåëîâêî çàìåð. _

_  
- Ëîãàí? _

_Ðîñîìàõà îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ åìó â ãëàçà. _

_  
- ×åðò âîçüìè, Ôðàíöóç, ãäå òû ïðîïàäàë âñå ýòî âðåìÿ? _

_  
- Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ? À ñêîëüêî ìåíÿ íå áûëî? _

_  
Ðîñîìàõà íàõìóðèëñÿ: _

_  
- Òû ÷òî, íå çíàåøü?_

_  
- Íåò... _

_  
- Øåñòüäåñÿò ëåò. _

_  
Ðýìè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî óäàðèëè ïî ãîëîâå ÷åì-òî òÿæåëûì è ìÿãêèì. Øåñòüäåñÿò ëåò! Âíåçàïíàÿ ìûñëü ïðîíçèëà åãî. _

_  
- À..._

_   
- À êàê îñòàëüíûå? Âåðíî ÿ óãàäàë? - Ðîñîìàõà ïîãðóñòíåë. - Ïîéäåì-êà ïðèñÿäåì._

_Ãàìáèò êðóòèë â ïàëüöàõ òÿæåëûé ãðàíåíûé áîêàë è ïûòàëñÿ óëîæèòü â ãîëîâå òî, ÷òî ðàññêàçûâàë Ëîãàí. _

_  
- Êîãäà òû èñ÷åç... Ñíà÷àëà ìû íå ñòàëè òåáÿ èñêàòü, äóìàëè, ïîãóëÿåøü è âåðíåøüñÿ. Ïîòîì, êîíå÷íî, îáøàðèëè âåñü ãîðîä, âñþ ñòðàíó... äàæå Çëûäíÿ òðÿñëè... íè÷åãî. Øåëüìà äîëãî ïëàêàëà... Íó, ïîòîì âñå êàê-òî âåðíóëîñü íà êðóãè ñâîÿ... ß æåíèëñÿ íà Îðîðî... Ïðîôåññîðó óäàëîñü ïðîòîëêíóòü çàêîíîïðîåêò î ïðàâàõ ìóòàíòîâ... Ïåðâîå âðåìÿ, êîíå÷íî, áûëè áåñïîðÿäêè, íî ïîòîì âñå óñïîêîèëîñü, è êàê-òî ïîñòåïåííî ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ìû óæå íå íóæíû. Íåò, îñòàâàëàñü øêîëà, îíà ðàçðîñëàñü, ñòàëè ñîçäàâàòüñÿ ôèëèàëû... íî òî, ÷òî ñîñòàâëÿëî îñíîâíóþ çàäà÷ó Õ-ìåíîâ, èñ÷åçëî. Íàì áîëüøå íå îò êîãî çàùèùàòü ìóòàíòîâ. È ëþäåé - òîæå... Ñ ýòèì íåïëîõî ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ íîâîå ïîêîëåíèå, ñïåöïîäðàçäåëåíèÿ Õ. À ìû, ñòàðèêè, îñòàëèñü çäåñü... Äæèíà, Ñêîòò, Ãðîçà, Çâåðü... Øåëüìà... Ïðîôåññîð óìåð, è øêîëó òåïåðü âîçãëàâëÿåò Äæóáèëè. Òû áû íå óçíàë åå ñåé÷àñ - îíà òàê ïîâçðîñëåëà... íàñòîÿùàÿ áèçíåñ-âóìåí. _

_  
- À ãäå âñå, Ëîãàí? - ïðåðâàë åãî Ðýìè. _

_  
- Â ñàäó. Ëåòîì ìû ÷àñòî îáåäàåì íà óëèöå... Òû õî÷åøü ïîéòè òóäà? _

_  
- Äà, êîíå÷íî! _

_  
- Õîðîøî... Òîëüêî ïîçâîëü òåáå íàïîìíèòü, Ãàìáèò: ìóòàíòû æèâóò äîëüøå îáû÷íûõ ëþäåé, íî îíè âñå-òàêè ñòàðåþò. È åñëè ÿ íå èçìåíèëñÿ, òî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå - òîæå... Ïîéäåì. _

_Íà óëèöå ñâåòèëî îñëåïèòåëüíîå ñîëíöå, Ðýìè ïðèùóðèëñÿ, âûõîäÿ èç òåíè àëëåè íà ëóæàéêó, è ïîòîìó íå ñðàçó óâèäåë ëþäåé, ñèäåâøèõ çà êðóãëûì ñòîëîì. Îí óñëûøàë äðóæíûé âçäîõ èçóìëåíèÿ è òîëüêî òîãäà îòêðûë ãëàçà. Åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèë ñ îäíîãî ëèöà íà äðóãîå. Îòâèñøèå ùåêè, æåëòûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè, ñåäèíà, çàìåòíàÿ äàæå â ñâåòëûõ âîëîñàõ - Öèêëîï... Ðàñ÷åð÷åííîå ìîðùèíàìè ëèöî, ïîäêðàøåííûå ïðÿäè - Äæèíà... Êîãäà-òî ñèíÿÿ, à òåïåðü ñêîðåå ñèçàÿ, âûëåçøàÿ ìåñòàìè øåðñòü - Çâåðü... Áåëûå âîëîñû, ïàäàþùèå íà çàòÿíóòûå â ïåð÷àòêè ðóêè, çàêðûâàþùèå ëèöî - Ãðîçà... Ðýìè âñòðåòèëñÿ ãëàçàìè ñ íàñòîÿùåé Ãðîçîé è, âçäðîãíóâ, ïåðåâåë ãëàçà íà ñèäÿùóþ ìåæäó íåé è Çâåðåì. Íå ìîæåò áûòü... Îí áûñòðûì øàãîì îáîøåë ñòîë è ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Øåëüìû, îáòÿíóòîå ÷åðíîé òêàíüþ. Îíà çàäðîæàëà ïîä åãî ëàäîíüþ, íî íå îáåðíóëàñü. Òîãäà Ãàìáèò ñàì ðàçâåðíóë åå è îòâåë åå ðóêè îò ëèöà. Îíà áûëà ñòàðà. Ìîðùèíû ãóñòîé ñåòêîé ïîêðûâàëè åå ùåêè è ëîá, ðàçáåãàëèñü îò èñêàæåííîãî ñäåðæèâàåìûìè ðûäàíèÿìè çàïàâøåãî ðòà, âûöâåòøèõ çåëåíûõ ãëàç. Ðýìè âçãëÿíóë â ýòè ãëàçà, ïîëíûå ñëåç è îò÷àÿíèÿ - è óâèäåë òàì ñâîå îòðàæåíèå, ñâîþ óïðóãóþ ãëàäêóþ êîæó, èçëó÷àþùåå ìîëîäîñòü è êðàñîòó ëèöî. Ìèð çàêðóæèëñÿ è ðàññûïàëñÿ äîæäåì ñåðåáðÿíîãî ñòåêëà... _

- Òû âñå åùå õî÷åøü òóäà? Íåò, åùå ïàðó-òðîéêó äåñÿòêîâ ëåò òû åùå ïðîòÿíåøü, à ïîòîì... Êàæäîå óòðî îòìå÷àòü íîâûå ñåäûå âîëîñû, ìîðùèíû... Äðÿáëûå ìûøöû, îòâèñøèé æèâîò, ëûñèíà, ñëåçÿùèåñÿ ãëàçà, äðîæàùèå ðóêè... Ýòî, ïðàâäà, ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî òåáÿ íå ïðèêîí÷èò êàêîé-íèáóäü Ñàáëåçóá è òû íå ñêîí÷àåøüñÿ ñàì îò ðàííåãî èíôàðêòà. Ïðèÿòíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà! Êðîìå òîãî, ñêîðî ýòà êðûñèíàÿ âîçíÿ ìåæäó ëþäüìè è ìóòàíòàìè äîëæíà ïðåêðàòèòüñÿ. È ÷òî òîãäà? Åñëè ïîáåäèòå âû - ìèðíîå ïðîçÿáàíèå ãäå-òî â ãëóøè. À åñëè îíè... 

_...Ïîäâàë. Ñûðîñòü, ïëåñåíü, âîäà, êàïàþùàÿ ñî ñâîäà... Ðýìè ïîñìîòðåë ïîä íîãè: â ãðÿçíîé ëóæå ãàñëî ñèÿíèå ìàëåíüêîãî êàðìàííîãî çåðêàëà... Îí óñëûøàë øàãè, ïîäíÿâ çåðêàëüöå, ïîøåë íàâñòðå÷ó. Èç-çà óãëà âûëåòåëà æåíùèíà è ñ ðàçáåãó óòêíóëàñü åìó â ãðóäü, íî ñðàçó æå èñïóãàííî îòïðÿíóëà è íàñòîðîæåííî çàñòûëà. Ãàìáèò ñòîÿë, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü, êàê âäðóã îíà îøåëîìëåííî àõíóëà: «Ðýìè!» Â ðóêå åå âñïûõíóë ôîíàðèê, êîòîðûé îíà íàïðàâèëà ñíà÷àëà íà íåãî, à ïîòîì íà ñåáÿ, îñâåòèâ ïàäàþùèå íà ãëàçà ÷åðíûå ñïóòàííûå ïðÿäè, èçìîæäåííîå áëåäíîå ëèöî ÷åëîâåêà, ðåäêî âûõîäÿùåãî íà ñîëíöå. _

_  
- Òû ÷òî, íå óçíàåøü ìåíÿ? Ýòî æå ÿ, Äæóáèëè! _

_  
Ðýìè óæå íè÷åìó íå óäèâëÿëñÿ. _

_  
- Ãäå òû... _

_  
- Ñêîëüêî ìåíÿ íå áûëî? _

_  
- Òðèäöàòü ëåò. Ýòî ïðàâäà òû, Ãàìáèò? _

_  
- ß. _

_  
- Ïîéäåì, ïîéäåì æå! _

_  
- Êîãäà íà÷àëèñü ïîãðîìû, - ðàññêàçûâàëà Äæóáèëè, øàãàÿ ïî òåìíîìó òóííåëþ, - ìû ñíà÷àëà ïûòàëèñü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Íî ëþäè îêàçàëèñü ñïëî÷åííåé... Âûøåë çàêîí, ïî êîòîðîìó âñåõ îïàñíûõ ìóòàíòîâ íàäëåæèò óíè÷òîæèòü, à îñòàëüíûõ ñòåðèëèçîâàòü è èñïîëüçîâàòü íà áëàãî îáùåñòâà. Èõ äåðæàò â ãåòòî... íàäåâàþò íåéòðàëèçóþùèå îøåéíèêè âíå ðàáîòû... Òîãäà ìû óøëè â ïîäïîëüå. Ïåðâîå âðåìÿ áûëî íå òàê óæ ïëîõî, íî ïîòîì íàøå óáåæèùå íàêðûëè. Íàì ïðèøëîñü áåæàòü, è òåïåðü ìû æèâåì çäåñü. Ýòî ïîäâàë íàøåãî îñîáíÿêà, òîëüêî åãî ñíåñëè, à íàâåðõó òåïåðü ãîðîä. Ìû èíîãäà âûõîäèì òóäà - çà åäîé, íî òîëüêî íî÷üþ. _

_  
- À êàê îñòàëüíûå? _

_  
- Îñòàëüíûå... - Äæóáèëè ïîìðà÷íåëà. - Êîãäà ìû óáåãàëè èç ïðåæíåãî óáåæèùà, Ñêîòòà ðàíèëî. Îí ïàðàëèçîâàí, ìîæåò òîëüêî ñ òðóäîì ãîâîðèòü è øåâåëèòü ëåâîé ðóêîé. Çâåðü ãîâîðèò, ÷òî åãî ìîæíî âûëå÷èòü, íî òîëüêî â áîëüíèöå, à êòî áóäåò ëå÷èòü ãíóñíîãî ìóòàíòà? Ïðîôåññîð íà âòîðîì ãîäó æèçíè çäåñü ïðîñòóäèëñÿ è óìåð. Øåëüìà... - Äæóáèëè çàìÿëàñü. _

_  
- Ïðîäîëæàé. ×òî ñ Øåëüìîé? _

_  
- Åùå äî íà÷àëà âîéíû îíà âûøëà çàìóæ çà Ìàãíèòà è óåõàëà, íî êîãäà åãî è èõ ñûíà óáèëè, âåðíóëàñü. Îíà î÷åíü èçìåíèëàñü, Ðýìè... _

_  
- À êàê Ëîãàí? - ïîïûòàëñÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó Ãàìáèò._

_  
- Îí-òî êàê ðàç ëó÷øå âñåõ. Òîëüêî ïüåò áåñïðîáóäíî... È åùå - âîîáùå îá ýòîì íå ãîâîðÿò, õîòÿ âñå çíàþò - îí ñïèò ñ Äæèíîé. Íî îíà î÷åíü èç-çà ýòîãî ïåðåæèâàåò - èç-çà Ñêîòòà, êîíå÷íî. _

_Îíè ñâåðíóëè çà óãîë, è Ãàìáèò çàìåòèë òóñêëûé ñâåò, ïðîáèâàâøèéñÿ èç-çà ïåðåêîøåííîé äâåðè. Äæóáèëè ðàñïàõíóëà åå, è Ðýìè óâèäåë áëåäíûå, èçìîæäåííûå, èñïèòûå ëèöà áûâøèõ Õ-ìåíîâ: Ñêîòòà â êðåñëå Êñàâüå, Äæèíó çà åãî ñïèíîé, õðàïÿùåãî íà òþôÿêå ó ñòåíû Ðîñîìàõó, êóòàþùóþñÿ â ãðÿçíóþ øàëü Ãðîçó, ìðà÷íîãî Çâåðÿ... È Øåëüìó. Íà øåå ó íåå áûë îøåéíèê. «Çà÷åì - çäåñü?» - ïîäóìàë Ãàìáèò, íî óâèäåë åå îäåæäó è ïîíÿë. Âûçûâàþùåå êîðîòêîå êðàñíîå ïëàòüå... ñàïîãè âûøå êîëåí... íåäîäåëàííûé âóëüãàðíûé ìàêèÿæ... Îíà íå ãîâîðèëà íè ñëîâà, è òîëüêî â øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûõ ãëàçàõ çàñòûëî ÷òî-òî òàêîå, îò ÷åãî Ðýìè ñòàëî ñòðàøíî, è îí îòâåë âçãëÿä. È ðàçãëÿäåë íàêîíåö Äæóáèëè... Îíà ïå÷àëüíî êèâíóëà. _

_  
- Äà. Ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá çàðàáîòàòü íà õëåá. Ìû íå ìîæåì óéòè â ãåòòî - îíè óáüþò Çâåðÿ, Ëîãàíà è Ñêîòòà... _

_È òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Øåëüìà çàñòîíàëà è, ïîøàòíóâøèñü, óïàëà íà êîëåíè. _

_  
Âûêàòèâøèéñÿ èç åå ðóêè îñêîëîê çåðêàëà ÿðêî ñâåðêíóë... _

- Âîò ÷òî æäåò òåáÿ, Ðýìè! 

  
Ëèöî ×åðíîãî Ãàìáèòà ëó÷èëîñü äîâîëüñòâîì. Ïîëòîðà äåñÿòêà äâîéíèêîâ ñòîÿëè çà åãî ñïèíîé. À ïåðåä ãëàçàìè Ðýìè âñå åùå áûëà òà æóòêàÿ êàðòèíà. 

  
- Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðåäëàãàþ òåáå èçáåæàòü ýòîé ïå÷àëüíîé ó÷àñòè... 

  
- Íåò! - Ðýìè âñêèíóë ãîëîâó. - Êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, íî ÿ áóäó ñ íèìè! ß áóäó - æèâûì! À íå òâîèì çîìáè! 

  
Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ó áëèæàéøåìó çåðêàëó, è îíî íàëèëîñü ñèÿíèåì - íå ìàòîâûì áåëûì, à îñëåïèòåëüíî-êðàñíûì - è ðàçëåòåëîñü ãðàäîì îñêîëêîâ. Ðýìè êèíóëñÿ â ïðîåì... 

  
... è ðóõíóë íà óñûïàííûé ñòåêëîì ïîë ñâîåé êîìíàòû. Îí áûë íå îäåò, êàê è äî òîãî, êàê øàãíóòü â çåðêàëî. Ðýìè âñêî÷èë è, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà ïîðåçû, ïðèíÿëñÿ íàòÿãèâàòü ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü ïîä ðóêó. Ñêîðåå, ñêîðåå, íàäî ïðåäóïðåäèòü îñòàëüíûõ! Îí âûëåòåë â êîðèäîð è ïîì÷àëñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå, íî çàìåòèë, ÷òî äâåðü Øåëüìû ïðèîòêðûòà, è îòòóäà èñõîäèò òàêîé çíàêîìûé áåëûé ñâåò... Õîëîäåÿ, Ãàìáèò âîðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó - êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê Øåëüìà èñ÷åçàåò â òàþùåì ñèÿíèè... 


	3. Çàçåðêàëüå3

**Saint-Olga**

**ÇÀÇÅÐÊÀËÜÅ**

**×àñòü òðåòüÿ.****  
  
**

_È òàê ëåãêî ïîðåçàòüñÿ î êðàé,   
__Îá îñòðûé êðàé, è îñòàåòñÿ áîëü,   
__È øåï÷óò çåðêàëà: "Íå ðàçáèâàé!.." -   
__Â íàñ çàìåíÿÿ õîëîäîì ëþáîâü.   
  
_

_Rain. _

Øåëüìà, áëàãîóõàþùàÿ ñâåæåñòüþ, âûøëà èç âàííû, ïîäîøëà ê áîëüøîìó, âî âåñü ðîñò, çåðêàëó è ñêèíóëà õàëàò. «È îò÷åãî ëþäè ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ÿ õîðîøà? Âîâñå ÿ íå õîðîøà... ×òî õîðîøåãî â ýòèõ îãðîìíûõ, âïîëëèöà, çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ... è ãóáàõ, ïîõîæèõ íà ðîçîâûå ëåïåñòêè... Ãóáû-ëåïåñòêè - ýòî æ íàäî òàêîå ïðèäóìàòü! À âîëîñû - ïðîñòî ñìåõ êàêîé-òî: ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî ãóñòûå, êàê øàïêà, òàê åùå ýòà ïðÿäêà áåëàÿ... À ôèãóðà? Íîãè îò óøåé, êàê õîäóëè... è òàëèÿ, êàê ó îñû, âîò-âîò ïåðåëîìèòñÿ, àæ ñìîòðåòü ñòðàøíî...» Øåëüìà âñòðÿõíóëà åùå âëàæíûìè âîëîñàìè è çàñìåÿëàñü. «Íåò, õîðîøà, õîðîøà! ×óäî êàê õîðîøà!" Íî òóò æå îíà ñãîðáèëàñü, ðàçîì ïîãðóñòíåâ, ïîäîáðàëà ñ ïîëà õàëàò è, çÿáêî êóòàÿñü, ïîáðåëà ê êðåñëó. "Òîëüêî êîìó âñå ýòî íóæíî... Íèêîìó! Êàê áàáî÷êà ïîä ñòåêëîì... íåò, êàê ìåäóçà: êðàñèâàÿ, à òðîãàòü íåëüçÿ... Ìåäóçà... ß - ìåäóçà...» Ýòà ìûñëü ïîâåðãëà åå â ïîëíóþ äåïðåññèþ, è Øåëüìà ðóõíóëà â êðåñëî, çàëèâàÿñü ñëåçàìè. 

Îò ìûñëåé î òîì, êàêàÿ îíà íåñ÷àñòíàÿ, åå îòâëåêëî êàêîå-òî íå òî äâèæåíèå, íå òî åùå ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îíà óëîâèëà êðàåì ãëàçà. Øåëüìà îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà, ÷òî çåðêàëî ñëåãêà ñâåòèòñÿ. Çàèíòåðåñîâàííàÿ è íàïðÿæåííàÿ, îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. 

Â çåðêàëå îòðàæàëàñü ñêàëà íàä ìîðåì âîçëå îñîáíÿêà, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü èç îêíà åå êîìíàòû, òîëüêî åñëè ñìîòðåòü ïîä óãëîì âäîëü ñòåíû. Âå÷åðåëî. Íà êðàþ ñêàëû ñòîÿëà Äæèíà, ãëÿäÿ íà çàëèâ. Ê íåé ïîäîøåë Ñêîòò, îáíÿë, è îíè çàìåðëè. 

Øåëüìà âñõëèïíóëà: çåðêàëî áóäòî èçäåâàëîñü íàä íåé. Ñëîâíî îò ýòîãî çâóêà, ïî ñòåêëó ïðîáåæàëà ðÿáü, è Øåëüìà óâèäåëà ñâîè ãëàçà, çåëåíûå, ñ ïîêðàñíåâøèìè áåëêàìè è ïðèïóõøèìè âåêàìè. Îíà ñíîâà âñõëèïíóëà. Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â òó ñòîðîíó, ðàññåðäèâøèñü íåïîíÿòíî èç-çà ÷åãî, ðåøèëà íå îòêðûâàòü è ñíîâà ïëþõíóëàñü â êðåñëî. Ïîñåòèòåëü ïîñòó÷àë åùå ðàç, ïîäîæäàë è âîøåë. Øåëüìà äàæå íå îáåðíóëàñü: îíà è áåç òîãî ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà, êòî ñïîñîáåí íà ïîäîáíóþ áåñöåðåìîííîñòü. 

  
- Äåòêà? 

  
Ìîë÷àíèå. 

  
- Â ÷åì äåëî? 

Òèøèíà. Øåëüìà ñëûøàëà åãî øàãè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïðîãíóëàñü ñïèíêà êðåñëà ïîä âåñîì îáëîêîòèâøåãîñÿ íà íåå Ðýìè.

   
- Øåëüìà, ìèëàÿ, ÿ ÷åì-òî òåáÿ îáèäåë? 

  
- Íåò! - íå âûäåðæàëà îíà. Ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ, âûäàâàÿ ñëåçû, è Ðýìè â ìãíîâåíèå îêà îêàçàëñÿ ïåðåä íåé. 

  
- Òû ïëà÷åøü? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Êòî îáèäåë ìîþ ìàëåíüêóþ äåâî÷êó? 

  
- Ìàòóøêà-ïðèðîäà, - ÿäîâèòî îòâåòèëà îíà. Ðýìè ïîìðà÷íåë è ëàñêîâî êîñíóëñÿ çàùèùåííîé ïåð÷àòêîé ëàäîíüþ åå ùåêè. Øåëüìà îòäåðíóëà   
ãîëîâó. Ðýìè óáðàë ðóêó. 

  
- Äåòêà... 

  
- Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ äåòêîé! - âçâèëàñü Øåëüìà. - È êèñêîé! È âîîáùå, øåë áû òû îòñþäà, ïîêà êîñòè öåëû! 

  
Ãàìáèò îòñòóïèë íà øàã è, óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåå, âûøåë. Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí îáèæåí. 

Øåëüìà óïàëà îáðàòíî â êðåñëî. Îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, ïî÷åìó òàê ðàññåðäèëàñü íà íåãî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ðýìè íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò... Îíà âñòàëà è ïîäîøëà ê îêíó. 

Âå÷åðåëî. Íà êðàþ ñêàëû ñòîÿëà Äæèíà, ãëÿäÿ íà çàëèâ. Ê íåé ïîäîøåë Ñêîòò, îáíÿë, è îíè çàìåðëè. 

Øåëüìà èçóìëåííî ïðîòåðëà ãëàçà, óùèïíóëà ñåáÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà çåðêàëî, íî òàì âñå áûëî ñïîêîéíî. 

* * *

Øåëüìà ñóòêè îáõîäèëà çåðêàëî ñòîðîíîé, íî êîãäà ïîä âå÷åð ñòåêëî íåÿðêî çàñâåòèëîñü â ñóìåðêàõ, îíà íå âûäåðæàëà. Íà ýòîò ðàç â ïðîçðà÷íîé ãëóáèíå ïîÿâèëàñü Ãðîçà. Îíà ðàñêëàäûâàëà ïîñëåäíèå ñàëôåòêè íà áîëüøîì ñòîëå, çà êîòîðûì âñå Õ-ìåíû îáû÷íî ñîáèðàëèñü ê óæèíó. Â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëñÿ Ëîãàí ñ ïîäíîñîì. Îí øàãíóë ê ñòîëó, íî çàïíóëñÿ çà êðàé êîâðà, è ëîæêè ñî çâîíîì ðàñêàòèëèñü ïî ïîëó, à êðàñíàÿ æèäêîñòü âûïëåñíóëàñü èç âûñîêîãî õðóñòàëüíîãî ãðàôèíà ïðÿìî íà áåëûé êîìáèíåçîí Îðîðî. Çåðêàëî íå ïåðåäàâàëî çâóêîâ, íå Øåëüìà è áåç òîãî ÷óòü íå óìåðëà ñî ñìåõó, ãëÿäÿ, êàê Ëîãàí óíèæåííî èçâèíÿåòñÿ, ïûòàåòñÿ ñàëôåòêîé ñòåðåòü ïÿòíî è ñîáèðàåò ðàññûïàííûå ïðèáîðû. 

  
Ïî ñòåêëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, è ïðåäñòàâëåíèå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Øåëüìà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû: ïîðà áûëî ñïóñêàòüñÿ ê óæèíó. Ïîäõîäÿ ê ñòîëîâîé, îíà óâèäåëà â ðàñïàõíóòóþ äâåðü Ãðîçó, ðàñêëàäûâàþùóþ ñàëôåòêè, è óæå ïî÷òè íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò äàëüøå. 

* * *

Ïðîøëî íåäåëè äâå. Øåëüìà óæå ïðèâûêëà ê ðåãóëÿðíûì ïðîðî÷åñòâàì çåðêàëà è æäàëà èõ ïî÷òè ñ íåòåðïåíèåì. Îíà è ñàìà íå ìîãëà îáúÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó åå òàê ìàíÿò ýòè êàðòèíêè - âîçìîæíî, èç-çà òåðïêîãî ïðèâêóñà òàéíû, êîòîðàÿ áûëà åå ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ, êîòîðóþ îíà íå õîòåëà íèêîìó îòêðûâàòü. Îíà âñå ðåæå âûáèðàëàñü ïî âå÷åðàì â ãîðîä, õîòÿ è ðàíüøå íå÷àñòî äåëàëà ýòî, è ïðåäïî÷èòàëà ïðîâîäèòü âå÷åðà íàåäèíå ñ çåðêàëîì. Èíîãäà ñòåêëî ïîêàçûâàëî åé íåêîòîðûå ïèêàíòíûå ïîäðîáíîñòè ëè÷íîé æèçíè Õ-ìåíîâ. Ñíà÷àëà Øåëüìà ñòåñíÿëàñü - åé êàçàëîñü, ýòî êàê ïîäãëÿäûâàíèå â äâåðíóþ ùåëêó, - íî ïîòîì íà÷àëà íàõîäèòü ýòî èíòåðåñíûì. Çåðêàëà çíàëè âñå îáî âñåõ. Íî îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà â íèõ ñåáÿ è Ðýìè. 

Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Øåëüìà ïî÷òè íå îáùàëàñü ñ Ãàìáèòîì. Íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, åå ýòî íå îãîð÷àëî. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàêîé-òî õîëîäîê â èõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, íî áûëà ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåíà ñâîèì ñåêðåòîì, ÷òîáû ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. 

Çåðêàëî ïðèâû÷íî çàñâåòèëîñü â âå÷åðíåì ñóìðàêå, è Øåëüìà, îòëîæèâ êíèãó, ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åé ïîìåðåùèëîñü, è íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî: çà ñòåêëîì áûëà îíà ñàìà. Íî â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå Øåëüìà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî íå îòðàæåíèå. 

  
Øåëüìà-äâà, ïðèâåòëèâî óëûáíóâøèñü, ïðîòÿíóëà åé ðóêó. Øåëüìà, ñëîâíî çàâîðîæåííàÿ, ïîâòîðèëà åå æåñò è øàãíóëà âïåðåä. Ïàëüöû åå íå âñòðåòèëè ñòåêëà... 

Øåëüìà ñòîÿëà â êîìíàòå, íåìíîãèì îòëè÷àâøåéñÿ îò åå ñîáñòâåííîé, ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñî ñâîèì äâîéíèêîì, êîòîðûé - êîòîðàÿ - ëàñêîâî äåðæàëà åå çà ðóêó. Øåëüìà-äâà ìÿãêî êîñíóëàñü ëàäîíüþ åå ùåêè. Ãëàçà Øåëüìû óäèâëåííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü: äâîéíèê áûëà áåç ïåð÷àòîê. Íî òà, ïðî÷èòàâ âîïðîñ â åå ãëàçàõ, ëèøü óñïîêàèâàþùå óëûáíóëàñü è íåîæèäàííî ïðèíèêëà ê åå ãóáàì. Øåëüìà ïîïûòàëàñü îòäåðíóòü ãîëîâó - îíà íèêîãäà íå ïèòàëà ñêëîííîñòü ê ëåñáèéñêèì çàáàâàì - íî âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åé íà÷èíàåò íðàâèòüñÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Øåëüìà-äâà  ïðèæàëàñü ê íåé âñåì òåëîì, ðàññòåãèâàÿ êîìáèíåçîí. "À êàê æå Ðýìè?" - ìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ó Øåëüìû, íî ýòà ìûñëü áûëà òóò æå ñìûòà ïîòîêîì íîâûõ, íèêîãäà ðàíåå íå èñïûòàííûõ îùóùåíèé... 

* * *

Íàêîíåö íàñòóïèëà íî÷ü, è Øåëüìà âñòàëà ïåðåä íà÷èíàþùèì ñâåòèòüñÿ çåðêàëîì. Âñþ íåäåëþ îíà æèëà òîëüêî â îæèäàíèè òåìíîòû, êîãäà ìàòîâîå ñèÿíèå âîçâåñòèò î ñêîðûõ íîâûõ ëàñêàõ, êîòîðûìè ùåäðî îäàðèâàëà åå Øåëüìà-äâà. Ïî ñòåêëó ïðîáåæàëà ëåãêàÿ äðîæü, è Øåëüìà, íå äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà îíà óñïîêîèòñÿ, øàãíóë âïåðåä. â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò îíà óëîâèëà êðàåì ãëàçà, ÷òî â êîìíàòó êòî-òî âîøåë, íî åå óæå çàòÿíóëî áåëîå ñâå÷åíèå... 

... Îíà ñòîÿëà â êðóãëîì çàëå ñî ñòåíàìè, ñëîæåííûìè èç çåðêàë. Â ãîëîâå ñëåãêà ãóäåëî. Ïî çàëó ïðîíåññÿ ëåãêèé çâîí, è îäíî èç çåðêàë ðàññòóïèëîñü, ïðîïóñêàÿ åå äâîéíèêà. Íî íå óñïåëà îíà ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü åå, êàê äðóãîå çåðêàëî ðàññûïàëîñü ãðàäîì îñêîëêîâ, è â êîìíàòó âîøëà åùå îäíà Øåëüìà... è åùå... è åùå... 

  
Øåëüìà ñóäîðîæíî îãëÿäåëàñü. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñìóòíóþ è íåîáúÿñíèìóþ òðåâîãó. 

Äâîéíèêè îêðóæèëè åå, è òà, ê êîòîðîé îíà øëà, ñäåëàëà øàã âïåðåä. 

- Çäðàâñòâóé, ñåñòðà, - íåæíî ïðîïåëà îíà. - Ìû ðàäû âèäåòü òåáÿ çäåñü, â Çåðêàëå Ìèðîâ. Â ìåñòå, ãäå ñáûâàþòñÿ ìå÷òû. Çäåñü íå áûâàåò ãðóñòè... ãîðÿ... ëæè... Êàæäûé, êòî æèâåò â ìèðå çåðêàë, âëàñòåí äåëàòü âñå, ÷òî îí õî÷åò... Òû õîòåëà áû æèòü òàê, ñåñòðà? 

Øåëüìà, çà÷àðîâàííàÿ ãîëîñîì äâîéíèêà è áëåñêîì çåðêàë, ìîë÷à êèâíóëà. Øåëüìà-äâà ïðîäîëæèëà: 

  
- Åñëè òû õî÷åøü - åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü, ñåñòðà - òû ìîæåøü îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü, ñ íàìè. Ìû áóäåì ñ÷àñòëèâû, åñëè òû ñäåëàåøü ýòî. Òåáå ñòîèò òîëüêî çàõîòåòü.   


Øåëüìà áûëà ïî÷òè ãîòîâà ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, íî ÷òî-òî ìåøàëî åé. Ïðîíèöàòåëüíàÿ äâîéíèê çàìåòèëà åå êîëåáàíèå, è âíîâü çàæóð÷àë âêðàä÷èâûé ãîëîñ:

  
- ×òî âîëíóåò òåáÿ, ñåñòðà? Ðýìè? Âåðíî? 

  
Øåëüìà âçäðîãíóëà: ãîâîðèâøàÿ óãàäàëà òî, ÷òî îíà ñàìà îñîçíàâàëà î÷åíü ñìóòíî. 

  
- Îí íå ñòîèò òîãî, ÷òîáû èç-çà íåãî ëèøàòüñÿ ñ÷àñòüÿ. Ñìîòðè! 

  
È Øåëüìà óâèäåëà... Çåðêàëà, îêðóæàâøèå åå, âñïûõíóëè íà ñåêóíäó, è íà íèõ çàìåëüêàëè ïåñòðûå êàðòèíêè: Ãàìáèò îáíèìàåò Áåëëó... öåëóåò Æåíåâüåâó... Ýòî îíà è òàê çíàëà. Íî âîò äðóãèå èçîáðàæåíèÿ... Ðýìè è Òåíü... Ðýìè è Êàíäðà... Ðýìè è Äæèíà - Øåëüìà çàêóñèëà ãóáó è õîòåëà îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî âåçäå áûëè çåðêàëà, à çàêðûòü ãëàçà ïî÷åìó-òî íå óäàâàëîñü. Äàëüøå - áîëüøå: Ðýìè è Ëîãàí... Ðýìè è Çëûäåíü - Øåëüìà àõíóëà è îòâåëà ãëàçà, íî â ñëåäóþùåì çåðêàëå Ðýìè îáíèìàë ñàìîãî ñåáÿ... Îíà óïàëà íà êîëåíè, çàêðûâ ëèöî ðóêàìè, íî, êàçàëîñü, äàæå ñêâîçü ëàäîíè îíà ïðîäîëæàåò âèäåòü ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ñâèäåòåëüñòâà òîãî, ÷òî åå ëþáèìûé, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñâîè ïûëêèå ïðèçíàíèÿ, íå òåðÿë âðåìåíè çðÿ, äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà ñìîæåò ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé. Â ãëàçàõ Øåëüìû-äâà çàæãëèñü îãîíüêè çëîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. 

È òóò çåðêàëà çàçâåíåëè... 

* * *

Óâèäåâ Øåëüìó, èñ÷åçàþùóþ â çåðêàëå, Ãàìáèò áðîñèëñÿ ñëåäîì çà íåé â ãàñíóùåå ñèÿíèå. Îí åäâà óñïåë. È òåïåðü îí ñòîÿë ñðåäè çåðêàë,   
â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç íå çíàÿ, êóäà èäòè. Âîêðóã áûëè òîëüêî åãî îòðàæåíèÿ - òðîéíûé, ñ êðåïêèìè ìóñêóëàìè ïàðåíü, äî ïîÿñà óêðûòûé äëèííûìè êðàñíî-ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè, â äæèíñàõ, íî áîñèêîì. Åãî îáíàæåííàÿ ãðóäü áûëà èñïåðùðåíà ìåëêèìè ïîðåçàìè - ðåçóëüòàò ïàäåíèÿ íà îñêîëêè çåðêàëà, è òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáóþ, íî îùóòèìóþ áîëü îò íèõ. Ðýìè åùå ðàç îãëÿäåëñÿ è ïîøåë íàóãàä - â áëèæàéøèé ïðîõîä ìåæäó çåðêàëàìè. 

Îí íå çíàë, ñêîëüêî óæå áëóæäàåò ïî çåðêàëüíîìó ëàáèðèíòó. Âðåìÿ çäåñü, êàçàëîñü, çàñòûëî íà ìåñòå. Âíåçàïíî Ðýìè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî   
êòî-òî ïûòàåòñÿ ïðîáðàòüñÿ â åãî ðàçóì. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îí ñêîð÷èëñÿ - íå îò áîëè, à îò òîãî, ÷òî âñå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, õðàíèâøèåñü â åãî ïàìÿòè, õëûíóëè íàðóæó, çàïîëíèâ åãî ñîçíàíèå. Ãàìáèòó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ñõîäèò ñ óìà. Áåññîçíàòåëüíî ïûòàÿñü óêðûòüñÿ îò íåçðèìîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ ÷óæàêà, Ðýìè êèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó - è íàòêíóëñÿ íà ñòåêëî, ïîääàâøååñÿ ïîä åãî âåñîì è ðàçëåòåâøååñÿ íà êóñêè. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ òóò æå èñ÷åçëè. 

Îí ëåæàë íà ïîëó óæå çíàêîìîé êîìíàòû - Çåðêàëà Ìèðîâ. Ãàìáèò ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, âûòðÿõèâàÿ èç âîëîñ îñêîëêè ñòåêëà, è îñìîòðåëñÿ. 

Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿëà Øåëüìà. Ðýìè âñêî÷èë, áðîñèâøèñü ê íåé, - è óâèäåë åùå îäíó... è åùå... è åùå... Îí êðóòèëñÿ íà ìåñòå, ïûòàÿñü óãàäàòü, êàêàÿ èç îêðóæàâøèõ åãî êðàñàâèö ñ áåëîé ïðÿäüþ â òåìíûõ âîëîñàõ - íàñòîÿùàÿ. Âäðóã ìåæäó ñòåêëÿííûìè ñòåíàìè çàìåòàëñÿ óæå ïðèâû÷íûé çâîí, è Ðýìè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çíàêîìûé íåïðåîäîëèìûé çîâ áåëîãî ñèÿíèÿ... 

* * *

Êîãäà Ðýìè, ðàçáèâ ñòåêëî, ââàëèëñÿ â êîìíàòó, âèäåíèÿ, ìó÷èâøèå Øåëüìó, ðàññòàÿëè áåç ñëåäà. Íî òîëüêî îíà óñïåëà ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè, êàê õîëîä ñêîâàë åå òåëî, íå äàâàÿ øåâåëüíóòüñÿ, êðèêíóòü. Îíà âèäåëà, êàê Ðýìè ñ ïîòåðÿííûì âçãëÿäîì âñìàòðèâàåòñÿ â ëèöà çàìåðøèõ â ðàçíûõ ïîçàõ äâîéíèêîâ, âèäåëà, êàê íà÷èíàëè ñâåòèòüñÿ áëåñòÿùèå ñòåíû, è âìåñòå ñ íèì ðàñòâîðèëàñü â ìàòîâîì ñâåòå çåðêàë... 

* * *

Ðýìè î÷íóëñÿ, íî íå îòêðûâàë ãëàç, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ. Åãî ãîëîâà ïîêîèëàñü íà ìÿãêîì è òåïëîì. Ðýìè ÷óâñòâîâàë âîñõèòèòåëüíûé öâåòî÷íûé çàïàõ è ñëûøàë ïòè÷èé ùåáåò. Âíåçàïíî ÷òî-òî çàùåêîòàëî åãî íîñ è ãóáû. Ðýìè ÷èõíóë è îòêðûë ãëàçà. Íàä íèì ñêëîíÿëàñü óëûáàþùàÿñÿ Øåëüìà, âîäÿ òîíåíüêîé òðàâèíêîé ïî åãî ëèöó. Ðýìè âíîâü áëàæåííî ñìåæèë âåêè, íî òðàâèíêà íå äàâàëà åìó çàäðåìàòü, è Ãàìáèò ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü, îí ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî ïîäóøêîé, íà êîòîðîé îí ëåæàë, áûëè êîëåíè Øåëüìû. Îíè îáà ñèäåëè íà ìÿãêîé øåëêîâîé òðàâå, à âîêðóã ðàñêèíóëñÿ ðîñêîøíûé ñàä. Çåìëþ óñòèëàë êîâåð ÿðêèõ äóøèñòûõ öâåòîâ; âåòâè äåðåâüåâ ñêëîíÿëèñü ê çåìëå ïîä òÿæåñòüþ ñî÷íûõ ñïåëûõ ïëîäîâ; íåïîäàëåêó æóð÷àë ñåðåáðèñòûé ðó÷åé, à â âîçäóõå êðóæèëè ïåñòðûå áàáî÷êè è ïòèöû íåâèäàííûõ ðàñöâåòîê. Ïîêà Ðýìè îãëÿäûâàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, èç ðîùè âûãëÿíóë îëåíåíîê íà òîíêèõ äëèííûõ íîæêàõ. Îí äîâåð÷èâî ïðîáåæàë íà ðàññòîÿíèè âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè îò Ãàìáèòà è íàêëîíèëñÿ ê âîäå. 

Èçóìëåííûé óâèäåííûì, Ðýìè óñëûøàë øîðîõ çà ñïèíîé è îãëÿíóëñÿ. Øåëüìà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ çåìëè è, ïîêà÷èâàÿ áåäðàìè, ïðîøëà ê áëèæàéøåìó äåðåâó. Îíà áûëà ñîâåðøåííî îáíàæåíà - êàê, ñîáñòâåííî, è îí. Ðýìè ñãëîòíóë ïîäñòóïèâøóþ ê ãîðëó ñëþíó è ïîäíÿëñÿ, íå îòâîäÿ ãëàç îò äåâóøêè. Øåëüìà íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîòÿíóëà åìó áîëüøîå ðóìÿíîå ÿáëîêî. Ðýìè ïîëóáåññîçíàòåëüíî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåìó - è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìÿãêàÿ ëàäîøêà Øåëüìû íàêðûëà åãî ðóêó. 

Íî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ãàìáèò ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä ñ èõ ñêðåùåííûõ íà ñïåëîì ïëîäå ëàäîíåé íà áåçìÿòåæíîå ëèöî Øåëüìû. Îíà áåñïå÷íî ðàññìåÿëàñü è, îòîáðàâ ó íåãî ÿáëîêî, âïèëàñü áåëûìè çóáàìè â ñî÷íóþ ìÿêîòü, à ïîòîì ïîäàëà åìó, âçãëÿäîì ïðèêàçûâàÿ ñäåëàòü òî æå. Ðýìè îòêóñèë ÿáëîêî è çàìåòèë êàïåëüêó ñîêà, äðîæàâøóþ íà âåðõíåé ãóáå Øåëüìû. Íàêëîíèâøèñü, îí âûñóøèë åå ñâîèìè ãóáàìè. Íàäêóøåííîå ÿáëîêî ïîêàòèëîñü â òðàâó. 

Ðýìè ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñëàäêèõ ãóá Øåëüìû è âçãëÿíóë åé â ëèöî. Â åå ãëàçàõ ïðûãàëè âåñåëûå èñêîðêè. Çàêèíóâ ðóêè åìó çà ãîëîâó, Øåëüìà ïûòëèâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ïîòÿíóëà åãî âíèç, íà òðàâó. Íî ÷òî-òî êîëüíóëî Ðýìè. Îí ñàì íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åãî òðåâîæèò; îí òàê äàâíî ìå÷òàë îá ýòîì ìîìåíòå, íî ñåé÷àñ... 

Îí åùå ðàç ïîãëÿäåë â çåëåíûå ãëàçà Øåëüìû - è óâèäåë... Â íèõ íå áûëî æèçíè. Çà íåæíîñòüþ è ëàñêîé ìåðòâî ñòûëî ñòåêëî. Ãàìáèò âçäðîãíóë, è ó íåãî íåâîëüíî âûðâàëîñü: 

  
- Êòî òû? 

Ñëîâíî îò åãî ñëîâ, çåìëÿ çàäðîæàëà, è ïëîäû ïîñûïàëèñü ñ âåòâåé. Ëèöî Øåëüìû èñêàçèëà ãðèìàñà áîëè è ÿðîñòè, îíà äèêîé êîøêîé ðâàíóëàñü èç åãî ðóê. Èçâèâàÿñü, êàê çìåÿ, îíà óïàëà íà òðàâó. Ëèíèè åå òåëà áóäòî ïëàâèëèñü - è îíà íà÷àëà òàÿòü, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â áåñôîðìåííóþ ñåðåáðèñòóþ ìàññó. Ìèð âîêðóã Ðýìè ïîòåê êàïëÿìè àìàëüãàìû... 

* * *

Øåëüìå áûëî òåïëî. Õîëîä çåðêàë óøåë èç íåå, è óþòíàÿ íåãà ðàçëèëàñü ïî åå òåëó. Êàçàëîñü, îíà ìîæåò âå÷íî ëåæàòü âîò òàê, íè÷åãî íå äåëàÿ, è ïëûòü â ïîòîêå èçìåí÷èâûõ ñìóòíûõ ìûñëåé. Íî åå íîçäðåé êîñíóëñÿ ïðèÿòíûé òåðïêèé àðîìàò êîôå. Øåëüìà ïîòÿíóëàñü è îòêðûëà ãëàçà.

Îíà ëåæàëà íà ìÿãêîì äèâàíå, îáíàæåííàÿ, óêðûòàÿ òåïëûì ïëåäîì. Óþòíî ïîòðåñêèâàë îãîíü â êàìèíå, áðîñàÿ àëûå îòñâåòû íà áðåâåí÷àòûå ñòåíû è íà ëèöî ïðèñåâøåãî ðÿäîì ñ íåé Ðýìè. Îí äåðæàë äâå äûìÿùèåñÿ ÷àøêè êîôå: îäíó èç íèõ îí ñ óëûáêîé ïðîòÿíóë åé.  Øåëüìà âûñâîáîäèëà ðóêó èç-ïîä îäåÿëà è ïîäíåñëà ê ãóáàì áîäðÿùèé íàïèòîê, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò áåçäîííûõ ÷åðíî-êðàñíûõ ãëàç Ãàìáèòà. Ñ êàæäûì ãëîòêîì íîâàÿ âîëíà òåïëà ïðîêàòûâàëàñü ïî åå òåëó, çàñòàâëÿÿ êðîâü áûñòðåå áåæàòü ïî âåíàì. 

Ïëåä ñîñêîëüçíóë ñ åå ïëå÷à, è Øåëüìà ìàøèíàëüíî âñêèíóëà ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîïðàâèòü åãî, íî Ðýìè óñïåë ðàíüøå. Êîãäà åãî íè÷åì íå çàùèùåííûå ïàëüöû êîñíóëèñü åå êîæè, îíà èñïóãàííî îòøàòíóëàñü, ÷óòü íå ðàñïëåñêàâ ñîäåðæèìîå ÷àøêè. Íî Ãàìáèò íå ïàäàë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, è êîëþ÷èé êðèñòàëë ÷óæîé ïàìÿòè è ñïîñîáíîñòåé íå âçðûâàëñÿ â åå ìîçãó, çàñòàâëÿÿ êðè÷àòü îò áûëîãî ñòðàõà, ïëàêàòü îò äàâíî çàáûòîãî ãîðÿ, ñìåÿòüñÿ îò ïåðåæèòîé ðàäîñòè, â òî æå âðåìÿ êàêîé-òî ÷àñòüþ ðàçóìà ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ýòî - íå òâîå, ÷òî ýòî óêðàäåíî... Ðýìè àêêóðàòíî âûíóë ÷àøêó èç åå îöåïåíåâøèõ ïàëüöåâ è ïîñòàâèë âìåñòå ñî ñâîåé íà ïîë. Åãî ðóêà âíîâü äîòðîíóëàñü äî åå ïëå÷à, ñïóñêàÿ ïëåä. Øåëüìà íåñìåëî ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî åãî ùåêå, à ïîòîì, ñëîâíî ïðûãàÿ ñ ãîëîâîé â îìóò, ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, óïèâàÿñü ñëàäîñòüþ ãóá, èçÿùíûì ðèñóíêîì êîòîðûõ îíà ëþáîâàëàñü ñ òîãî ñàìîãî äíÿ, êîãäà ôðàíöóç âïåðâûå ïîÿâèëñÿ â îñîáíÿêå. Îäåÿëî ñâàëèëîñü ñ ïëå÷ Ðýìè, è îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîä íèì íè÷åãî íå áûëî - êðîìå òåëà, ïî êîòîðîìó ñêîëüçèëè åå ãîðÿ÷èå ëàäîíè. Øåëüìà îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîäóøêè... 

Íî âíåçàïíî ÷òî-òî âûâåëî åå èç òîìèòåëüíîãî ïîëóçàáûòüÿ, èç âîäîâîðîòà íåèçâåäàííûõ ÷óâñòâ. Îíà íàñòîðîæåííî çàìåðëà, ïûòàÿñü óãàäàòü, ÷òî èìåííî - è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ïîíÿëà. Ïàëüöû Ðýìè áûëè òåïëûìè ñíàðóæè, íî ïîä ýòîé âíåøíåé òåïëîòîé òàèëñÿ õîëîä. Õîëîä çåðêàëüíîãî ñòåêëà... 

Øåëüìà âûðâàëàñü èç óïîèòåëüíûõ îáúÿòèé è ñïðûãíóëà íà øåðøàâûé, ñëîæåííûé èç ãðóáûõ äîñîê ïîë. Ñðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì îíà ñïðîñèëà: 

  
- Êòî òû? Òû íå Ðýìè... Êòî òû?!! 

  
Ýõî åå ãîëîñà çàìåòàëîñü â äåðåâÿííûõ ñòåíàõ. Âïðî÷åì, îíè ïåðåñòàâàëè áûòü äåðåâÿííûìè; ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé èëëþçèÿ èñ÷åçàëà, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â ïîñåðåáðåííîå ñòåêëî. Íî Øåëüìà íå âèäåëà ýòîãî: îíà íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðåëà íà çíàêîìîå äî ïîñëåäíåé ÷åðòî÷êè ñòåêëî, òåðÿþùåå âñÿêîå ñõîäñòâî ñ ÷åëîâåêîì. À âîêðóã áûëè çåðêàëà... 

* * *

Îíè âíîâü ñòîÿëè â Çåðêàëå Ìèðîâ. Òàêèå, êàêèìè ïðèøëè ñþäà - Øåëüìà, ðàñòðåïàííàÿ, â òîíêîì ÷åðíîì ïåíüþàðå, è Ðýìè, â äæèíñàõ, âåñü èñöàðàïàííûé. À ïåðåä íèìè ñòîÿëè èõ äâîéíèêè. Äåñÿòîê Ãàìáèòîâ â ïîëíîì áîåâîì ñíàðÿæåíèè è ñòîëüêî æå Øåëüì. È ñîòíè èõ êîïèé - â îêðóæàâøèõ èõ çåðêàëàõ...   


"È èìÿ èì - ëåãèîí..." - ïðîìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ó Ðýìè. Áåñ÷èñëåííîå âîéñêî îòðàæåíèé - ïðîòèâ íèõ äâîèõ. ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò âûøåë âïåðåä. 

  
- Ìû â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðåäëàãàåì âàì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. Èíà÷å ìû áóäåì âûíóæäåíû óíè÷òîæèòü âàñ. 

  
- Çà÷åì ìû âàì? - ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ðýìè. - Âîí âàñ ñêîëüêî... Íåóæåëè íåäîñòàòî÷íî? 

  
- ß îáúÿñíþ, - Øåëüìà-äâà âñòàëà ðÿäîì ñ ×åðíûì Ãàìáèòîì. - ×òîáû ìû ìîãëè âûéòè çà ïðåäåëû çåðêàëüíîãî ëàáèðèíòà, Çåðêàëó Ìèðîâ íóæíà ïîäïèòêà. Íàñòîÿùèå ÷óâñòâà, òåïëî ñåðäåö ëþäåé, åùå íå ñòàâøèõ ÷àñòüþ çåðêàë. Åñëè âû ñîãëàñèòåñü âñòóïèòü â íàøå âîéñêî, âû òåì ñàìûì îòäàäèòå îãîíü âàøèõ äóø Çåðêàëó Ìèðîâ. À âçàìåí ïîëó÷èòå èñïîëíåíèå ëþáûõ æåëàíèé...

  
- Çíàåøü, ÿ êîãäà-òî ÷èòàëà îäíó êíèãó, - ïåðåáèëà åå íàñòîÿùàÿ Øåëüìà. - Íàçûâàëàñü îíà, êàæåòñÿ, "Õîëîäíîå ñåðäöå". Ãëàâíûé ãåðîé ïîçâîëèë çàìåíèòü ñâîå æèâîå ñåðäöå âîñêîâûì â îáìåí íà èñïîëüíåíèå âñåõ æåëàíèé. Íî îíè íå ïðèíåñëè åìó ðàäîñòè... Ýòî òû íàì ïðåäëàãàåøü? Åñëè äà - òî ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü!

   
- È ÿ, - ïîäòâåðäèë Ðýìè. ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

  
- Íó ÷òî æ... Íî åñëè âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî, îòêàçàâøèñü, ëèøèòå Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ íåîáõîäèìîãî òåïëà, âû îøèáàåòåñü. Âî-ïåðâûõ, âû íå îäíè ñåé÷àñ â çåðêàëüíîì ëàáèðèíòå. À âî-âòîðûõ... Åñòü åùå îäèí ñïîñîá çàñòàâèòü âàñ îòäàòü âñþ ìîùü âàøèõ äóø Çåðêàëó ìèðîâ. 

  
- Êàêîé? - îäíèìè ãóáàìè ñïðîñèëà Øåëüìà. Åé î÷åíü õîòåëîñü âçÿòü Ðýìè çà ðóêó, íî îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî çäåñü åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå òàê æå îïàñíî, êàê è â íàñòîÿùåì ìèðå. 

  
- Âû óòîíåòå â âèäåíèÿõ, - ñëàäêî ïðîïåëà Øåëüìà-äâà. - Âû áóäåòå áîÿòüñÿ è ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ëþáèòü è íåíàâèäåòü - à Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ áóäåò ïèòü âàøè ýìîöèè, ïîêà íå èññóøèò âàñ äî êîíöà... 

Õðóñòàëüíûé çâîí çàãëóøèë åå ñëîâà. Øåëüìà, çàáûâ îáî âñåì, êèíóëàñü ê Ãàìáèòó - íî ìàòîâîå áåëîå ñèÿíèå ðàçäåëèëî èõ... 


	4. Çàçåðêàëüå4

**Saint-Olga**

**ÇÀÇÅÐÊÀËÜÅ**  
  


**×àñòü ÷åòâåðòàÿ.**

  
_Ìèð îòðàæåíèé âÿçîê è æåñòîê,   
__Îí ðâåòñÿ èç ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà...   
__È ñòðàøíî - âäðóã åùå ïðèäåò èõ ñðîê,   
__È çàâëàäåþò íàìè çåðêàëà...   
  
_

_Rain._

_  
  
_

_Çâîí... Çâîí îêóòûâàåò òåëî, íå äàåò ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ, êàê ÿíòàðü - çàñòûâøåé â íåì ìóõå. Ãóñòîé è ëèïêèé, êàê ìåä. Ìó÷èòåëüíî çâîíÿò ñòåêëÿííûå êîëîêîëà, çâóê íàáèâàåòñÿ â óøè, è íèêóäà íå äåòüñÿ îò... _

  
...ãóëêèõ àêêîðäîâ îðãàíà, ðàçíîñèâøèõñÿ ïîä ïîêðûòûì ïîòåìíåâøåé îò âðåìåíè ðåçüáîé ñâîäîì öåðêâè, ýõîì îòäàâàâøèõñÿ âíóòðè Øåëüìû. Øàã... äðóãîé... Îíà ìåäëåííî øëà ê àëòàðþ, íå ñêðûâàÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîé òîðæåñòâóþùåé óëûáêè. Ñåãîäíÿ áûë äåíü åå ñâàäüáû - åå è Ðýìè. Êàê äîëãî îíà ýòîãî æäàëà... Ïîñëåäíèé øàã - è âîò îíà ñòîèò ïåðåä ñâÿùåííèêîì è âèäèò ñêâîçü áåëóþ äûìêó ôàòû Ðýìè. Â åãî äüÿâîëüñêèõ ãëàçàõ ïðûãàþò âåñåëûå àëûå èñêðû.

   
Ñâÿùåííèê òîðæåñòâåííûì ãîëîñîì íà÷àë ÷èòàòü îòòî÷åííóþ ñòîëåòèÿìè ôîðìóëèðîâêó. Øåëüìà íå ñëóøàëà åãî: îíà æäàëà òîëüêî îäíèõ ñëîâ. Ïàëüöû åå íåðâíî èãðàëè ëåíòî÷êîé, îáâèâàâøåé âëàæíûå çåëåíûå ñòåáëè öâåòîâ. Âíåçàïíî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî òðåâîãè êîëüíóëî åå, íî îíà îòîãíàëà åãî ïðî÷ü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëóõà åå êîñíóëèñü ñëîâà: «Ñîãëàñíà ëè òû âçÿòü â ìóæüÿ Ðýìè Ýòüåíà ËåÁî?»

  
- Ñîãëàñíà! - çâîíêî, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïåðåñîõøåå âíåçàïíî ãîðëî, îòâåòèëà îíà. Êàêîé ãëóïûé âîïðîñ - êîíå÷íî, êîíå÷íî, ñîãëàñíà, è îí ñîãëàñåí, èíà÷å çà÷åì îíè çäåñü? 

  
- Îáúÿâëÿþ âàñ ìóæåì è æåíîé. - Â ãîëîñå ñâÿùåííèêà çâó÷àëà óëûáêà. - Ìîæåòå ïîöåëîâàòü íåâåñòó.

Ðýìè áåðåæíî ïîäíÿë åå ëåãêóþ âóàëü, è ìèð óãàñ âîêðóã Øåëüìû. Îñòàëèñü òîëüêî ÷óäåñíûå ñèÿþùèå íåçåìíûì ñâåòîì ÷åðíî-êðàñíûå ãëàçà. Îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü è ïðèáëèæàëèñü... è óäèâèòåëüíî ìÿãêèå ãóáû êîñíóëèñü åå ãóá... è îáëàêî ñ÷àñòüÿ, åå è åãî ñ÷àñòüÿ, îêóòàëî åå... Íåîæèäàííî îíî èñ÷åçëî. Ñåêóíäó âîêðóã áûëà òîëüêî ïóñòîòà, à ïîòîì Øåëüìà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ðóêè Ãàìáèòà, îáíèìàâøèå åå, îáìÿêëè, è îí ìåäëåííî ñïîëç íà çåìëþ, à â íåå õëûíóëè åãî ýìîöèè: ñíà÷àëà ðàäîñòü è ëþáîâü, íî ïîòîì èõ ñìûëè âîëíû áîëè, òîñêè, íåíàâèñòè è àíòàðêòè÷åñêîãî... 

  
_... õîëîäà, êîòîðûé èñòî÷àåò ñòåêëî. Îí îáæèãàþùå íåæíûìè ïàëüöàìè ãëàäèò êîæó, øåëêîâîé çìååé ïðîáèðàåòñÿ â äóøó, ñâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ â ãðóäè. Îò íåãî íåëüçÿ ñêðûòüñÿ, è ñåðäöå áüåòñÿ ìåäëåííåå, âñå ìåäëåííåå, ñëîâíî âÿçíåò â ãëóáîêîì..._   
  


...ñíåãó, ìÿãêèì êîâðîì óêðûâàâøåì çåìëþ. Ñíåã áåëûìè ïóøèñòûìè áàáî÷êàìè êðóæèëñÿ â âîçäóõå, ïàäàë íà ðåñíèöû, íà îáâåòðåííûå ãóáû. Êðàñèâî... Áåëûå õëîïüÿ óêðûâàëè ãîëûå âåòâè äåðåâüåâ, ëîæèëèñü ïîä íîãè, ñêàçî÷íî ïðåîáðàæàÿ çíàêîìûé ëåñ. Ëîãàí ëþáèë ëåñ. Ìîùíûå ñòâîëû âåêîâûõ äåðåâüåâ, òîíêèå ïðóòèêè ïîäëåñêà, çàïàõ, êîòîðûé ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ äàæå çèìîé - íåïîâòîðèìûé çàïàõ ïðåþùåé è åùå íå âûðîñøåé, ïðÿ÷óùåéñÿ â ïî÷êàõ ëèñòâû... Íî ñåé÷àñ ê íåìó ïðèìåøèâàëñÿ äðóãîé - íå ëåñíîé, íî íå ìåíåå ëþáèìûé. Çàïàõ äîìà - ÅÃÎ äîìà, ãäå óæå âåñåëî òðåùèò êàìèí, ãäå íàêðûò óæèí è ãäå åãî æäóò... Âîí îí, âèäåí ìåæäó ðàññòóïàþùèìèñÿ ó îïóøêè äåðåâüÿìè. Îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî, è îí äîìà... 

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è õðóïêàÿ ôèãóðêà ìàøåò ñ ïîðîãà. "Êóäà æå òû, ãëóïåíüêàÿ, çàìåðçíåøü! Íè÷åãî, ÿ òåáÿ ñîãðåþ. Çäðàâñòâóé, ìèëàÿ, çäðàâñòâóé, Äæèííè..." Ëîãàí ñãðåá åå â îõàïêó, âòàùèë â äîì, ïîöåëîâàë, çàíîâî âñïîìèíàÿ âêóñ òåïëûõ ãóá, ïîñìîòðåë â ñèÿþùèå ãëàçà. Óäèâèòåëüíî, îí íå çíàë íè îäíîé æåíùèíû, êîòîðàÿ ñìîãëà áû æèòü â ëåñó, â ãëóøè - è íå ñêó÷àòü... Òîëüêî îíà - óíèêàëüíàÿ, èäåàëüíàÿ, ÅÃÎ æåíùèíà. Åãî Äæèííè. Ëîãàí ãëóáîêî âòÿíóë âîçäóõ - è íàñòîðîæåííî ïðèíþõàëñÿ. Àðîìàò Äæèííè... àïïåòèòíûé çàïàõ ãîðÿ÷åãî óæèíà... è êàêîé-òî åùå, çíàêîìûé è íåíàâèñòíûé äî ðâîòû... ÊÐÈÄ!! 

Ëîãàí îòñòðàíèë æåíó è íàñòîðîæåííî ïðèíþõàëñÿ. Äà, ýòî áûëà ãíóñíàÿ âîíü Ñàáëåçóáà... è èñòî÷àëè åå... ÂÎËÎÑÛ ÄÆÈÍÛ!!! Îí ñõâàòèë åå çà ïëå÷è, ïûòëèâî ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà, à îíà... ðàñõîõîòàëàñü åìó â ëèöî. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ëîãàí îòøàòíóëñÿ. Äæèíà, âñå åùå ñìåÿñü, ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè â ñïàëüíþ è ðàñïàõíóëà åå. Íà áåëîñíåæíûõ ïðîñòûíÿõ, íà êîòîðûõ îí çàñûïàë âå÷åðîì è ïðîñûïàëñÿ óòðîì, áëàãîäàðÿ íåáî çà òî, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íèì äðåìëåò åãî ëþáèìàÿ, äîëãîæäàííàÿ, åäèíñòâåííàÿ, ñåé÷àñ ðàçâàëèëñÿ Êðèä. Ëîãàí çàñòûë, îí íå ìîã, íå õîòåë ïîâåðèòü... 

Äæèíà ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòè è ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî ãóñòîé, ñâàëÿâøåéñÿ, äàâíî íå ìûòîé øåðñòè Ñàáëåçóáà. Òîò, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, îáëàïèë åå îãðîìíîé ðó÷èùåé è ñ ðû÷àíèåì ïîâàëèë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé íà êðîâàòü, çàäèðàÿ þáêó. Ëîãàí âûøåë èç ñòóïîðà. Ëÿçãíóëè êîãòè. Êðèä îáåðíóëñÿ íà ýòîò çâóê, óâèäåë Ëîãàíà è, ãðÿçíî óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ïîøåë íàâñòðå÷ó. Ðîñîìàõà, îáåçóìåâ îò áåøåíñòâà, áðîñèëñÿ íà íåãî. Ñêðåæåò êîãòåé è çóáîâ, çâåðèíûé ðûê íàïîëíèëè êîìíàòó. Ïðîòèâíèêè áûëè ðàâíû, è ñõâàòêà ìîãëà äëèòüñÿ áåñêîíå÷íî - íî âíåçàïíî óøè Ëîãàíà çàëîæèëî îò ãðîõîòà âûñòðåëà. 

Ñíà÷àëà îí íè÷åãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë... à ïîòîì â ãðóäè ñòàëî òåïëî è ïóñòî... è òèøèíà íàêðûëà åãî ìÿãêèì îäåÿëîì... è äàëüøå áûë òîëüêî...   
  


_...ñâåò, ìàòîâî-áåëûé è ñëåïÿùèé. Îí ïåñêîì çàñûïàë ãëàçà, ïðîáèðàëñÿ ïîä ïëîòíî çàæìóðåííûå âåêè, ïóëüñèðîâàë è â òî æå âðåìÿ îñòàâàëñÿ íåèçìåííûì, è â íåì ìåðöàëè ñîòíè îòòåíêîâ, êàê... _

  
...â ëó÷àõ ôîíàðåé, êàçàëîñü, ïîäìèãèâàâøèõ â òàêò ìóçûêå, ëèâøåéñÿ èç ðàñïàõíóòûõ äâåðåé áàðîâ è ðåñòîðàíîâ. Íî÷íîé Ïàðèæ òîíóë â îãíÿõ, çà íèìè íå áûëî âèäíî íè çâåçäíîãî íåáà, íè ëóíû, íî ýòî íèêîãî íå âîëíîâàëî, òåì áîëåå èõ äâîèõ - Ãàìáèòà è Øåëüìó. Îíè óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ áðîäèëè ïî íî÷íîìó, øóìíîìó è ìíîãîëþäíîìó ãîðîäó, òî è äåëî îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü, ÷òîáû íàñëàäèòüñÿ ïîöåëóåì. Ïàðèæ, îñîáåííî âå÷åðíèé, áûë ãîðîäîì âëþáëåííûõ - à çíà÷èò, è èõ ãîðîäîì.   


Îíè ñâåðíóëè â ïðèãëÿíóâøèéñÿ ðåñòîðàí÷èê - íåáîëüøîé è óþòíûé. Ðýìè çàìåòèë íà óãëó òîðãîâêó öâåòàìè è, èçâèíèâøèñü ïåðåä Øåëüìîé, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê íåé. Êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ ñ áóêåòîì, åãî äåâóøêè íå áûëî çà ñòîëèêîì. Ñíà÷àëà îí íè÷åãî íå çàïîäîçðèë, íî îïóñòèâøèñü íà ñòóë, óâèäåë, ÷òî ãëàäêàÿ ñòîëåøíèöà ðàñïîëîñîâàíà ñëåäàìè îãðîìíûõ êîãòåé... È æóòêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ çàõëåñòíóëè åãî ðàçóì. 

Íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè, Ãàìáèò áðîñèëñÿ ïðî÷ü. Îí áåæàë ïî óëèöàì, ðàñòàëêèâàÿ ïðîõîæèõ, íå âèäÿ íè÷åãî è íèêîãî âîêðóã. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî áåæèò â íèêóäà - íî ñêîðî îêàçàëñÿ íà çíàêîìîé ïëîùàäè. ×åðåñ÷óð çíàêîìîé. Ïåðåä íèì âîçâûøàëàñü ãðîìàäà Íîòð-Äàì-äå-Ïàðè, Ñîáîðà Ïàðèæñêîé Áîãîìàòåðè. Ïî÷òè íå äûøà, Ðýìè ïîäíÿëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíÿì è âîøåë ïîä âûñîêèé ñâîä.

   
Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà åãî øåþ îáðóøèëîñü ëåçâèå ãèëüîòèíû. Âñÿ êîâðîâàÿ äîðîæêà îò äâåðåé äî àëòàðÿ áûëà ïðîïèòàíà êðîâüþ. Íà ïîäêàøèâàþùèõñÿ íîãàõ, íåâåðíûìè øàãàìè Ãàìáèò äâèíóëñÿ âïåðåä, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ñòåíû çà àëòàðåì. Ñòàòóè ñâÿòûõ áûëè ñâåðãíóòû îòòóäà, è èõ ìåñòà â íèøàõ çàíèìàëè òðóïû òåõ, êîãî îí ñ÷èòàë ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè. Îðîðî... Ëîãàí... Äæóáèëè... ïðîôåññîð Êñàâüå... äàæå Äæèíà è Ñêîòò... Ëèöà èõ áûëè èñêàæåíû ñòðàäàíèåì, è ïîòåêè çàñîõøåé êðîâè ïîêðûâàëè ðîñïèñü è ðåçüáó ïîä íèøàìè. Ðýìè íå ïîíèìàë, êàê îíè îêàçàëèñü â Ïàðèæå. Îí áîëüøå íå ìîã ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ èõ ïðåäñìåðòíûì ýìîöèÿì. Îí ðóõíóë íà êîëåíè ïåðåä àëòàðåì ïîä òÿæåñòüþ õëûíóâøåãî íà íåãî ïîòîêà ÷óâñòâ. Íî âíåçàïíàÿ ìûñëü ïðîíçèëà åãî çàòóìàíåííûé ðàçóì: «À ãäå Øåëüìà?» Ñëîâíî â îòâåò, îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó äîíåññÿ ñëàáûé êðèê. Ãàìáèò òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü èçãíàòü ÷óæèå ýìîöèè, è, ïîøàòûâàÿñü, äâèíóëñÿ ê íåïðèìåòíîé äâåðè â óãëó. 

Êîãäà îíà çàõëîïíóëàñü çà åãî ñïèíîé, ñòàëî ëåã÷å. Øàãàÿ ïî ïîñëåäíèì ñòóïåíüêàì âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöû, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíî. Õîëîäíûé ïðîíèçûâàþùèé âåòåð ðàñòðåïàë åãî âîëîñû, è Ðýìè íå ñðàçó óâèäåë Ñàáëåçóáà è Øåëüìó, ñðàæàâøèõñÿ íà ñàìîì êðàþ êðûøè. Çäåñü, íàâåðõó, îãíè íî÷íîãî ãîðîäà íå çàêðûâàëè ëóíó, è îøåéíèê íà øåå Øåëüìû ÿðêî ñâåðêíóë â åå ñâåòå. Íî äåâóøêà èç âñåõ ñèë ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü Êðèäó, ïûòàâøåìóñÿ ñâÿçàòü åå ðóêè. Ãàìáèò ñòðÿõíóë îöåïåíåíèå è âûõâàòèë çàñèÿâøóþ àëûì êàðòó. Ñàáëåçóá îáåðíóëñÿ íà âñïûøêó è ìåðçêî çàõîõîòàë. Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ðýìè óñïåë âûïóñòèòü êàðòó èç ðóê, Êðèä øèðîêî âçìàõíóë ëàïîé - è Øåëüìà ñ êîðîòêèì êðèêîì ïåðåâàëèëàñü ÷åðåç íåâûñîêèé ïàðàïåò. 

Âçðûâ ïðîãðåìåë ïîä íîãàìè Ñàáëåçóáà, è òîò ïîñëåäîâàë çà ñâîåé æåðòâîé. Ãàìáèò êèíóëñÿ ê êðàþ - è óâèäåë, ÷òî Øåëüìà èçî âñåõ ñèë öåïëÿåòñÿ çà êàìåííûé âûñòóï. Òåïåðü åìó íå íàäî áûëî âûáèðàòü, êîãî ñïàñàòü. Ðýìè ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóêó. «Åùå... åùå...» - íåïðîèçâîëüíî øåïòàë îí. Âîò Øåëüìà ïîäòÿíóëàñü... âîò åå çàòÿíóòûå â ïåð÷àòêó òîíêèå ïàëü÷èêè äîñòàëè äî åãî ëàäîíè... åùå îäèí ðûâîê - è îíà áóäåò â áåçîïàñíîñòè... 

Âíåçàïíî ãëàäêàÿ ëàéêîâàÿ ïåð÷àòêà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ óçêîé êèñòè. Óæàñ ïðîíçèë åãî ñåðäöå. Óìåíüøàâøàÿñü ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ôèãóðêà îòðàçèëàñü â àëûõ çðà÷êàõ Ðýìè, è ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíà óïàëà íà ïëîùàäü, ëóííûé ëó÷ ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñâåðêíóë íà ìåòàëëå îøåéíèêà. È òîëüêî òîãäà îí çàêðè÷àë - íî åãî ãîëîñ ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â... 

  
_...ñåðåáðÿíîì çâîíå, ýõîì ñòó÷àùåì â âèñêàõ. Äî ñìåðòè õî÷åòñÿ çàæàòü óøè ðóêàìè, íî - íåëüçÿ, íåâîçìîæíî äâèíóòüñÿ, è îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ñëóøàòü, ñëóøàòü, ñëóøàòü... _

  
...ñîïåíèå è ñëàäîñòðàñòíûå ñòîíû. Áîëüíî. Êàê áîëüíî. Òÿæåëàÿ òóøà ñíîâà íàâàëèëàñü, âñåì âåñîì âáèâàåò åãî â æåñòêóþ ïîñòåëü, è íà âñåì òåëå íåò æèâîãî ìåñòà, êîãòè âïèâàþòñÿ â áåäðà, íàâåðíîå, òàì óæå íå îñòàëîñü êîæè, à ïëå÷è è ñïèíà ïîêðûòû óêóñàìè, è òàê ñòðàøíî íîåò âûâèõíóòàÿ ðóêà, ïðèêðó÷åííàÿ ê ñïèíêå êðîâàòè, è èñêóñàííûå â êðîâü ãóáû áîëüøå íå ìîãóò ñäåðæèâàòü ñòîíû, îò êîòîðûõ ÷óäîâèùå òîëüêî çâåðååò, è ýòà òîøíîòâîðíàÿ âîíü, çàïàõ Êðèäà è êðîâè, è âêóñ Êðèäà è êðîâè âî ðòó, è âîêðóã íåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå Êðèäà, è êðîâè, è áîëè, è íèêîãäà íå áóäåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêòî íå ïðèäåò, è Ñàáëåçóá çàòðàõàåò åãî äî ñìåðòè, à åñëè íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, òî ïðîñòî âûïîòðîøèò, íî, ìîæåò, ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì áûòü åãî èãðóøêîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñìåðòü - ýòî ïðîñòî ïîêîé è... 

  
_... ðàçðàñòàþùèéñÿ è ïðîíèçûâàþùèé êàæäóþ êëåòî÷êó õîëîä. Îí îáðàùàåò æèâóþ òêàíü â ìåðòâîå, íåïîäâèæíîå, íåèçìåííîå... _

  
... ñòåêëî æóðíàëüíîãî ñòîëèêà, çàäðîæàâøåå, êîãäà Ãàìáèò ïîñòàâèë íà íåãî òÿæåëóþ áóòûëêó. Àëêîãîëü ñëàáî äåéñòâîâàë íà îðãàíèçì ìóòàíòà, íî îí ïèë ïî÷òè ñ ñàìîãî óòðà è ñåé÷àñ áûë ïîðÿäêîì ïüÿí, õîòÿ âíåøíå ýòî åùå íèêàê íå ñêàçûâàëîñü. Çàëïîì ïðîãëîòèâ î÷åðåäíóþ ïîðöèþ ñïèðòíîãî, Ðýìè òóïûì íåíàâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñòåíó. 

  
Èç ïüÿíîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ åãî âûâåëà õëîïíóâøàÿ äâåðü. Íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâû, Ãàìáèò ñêîñèë ãëàçà: Øåëüìà. Îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì êðàñèâà, ÷òîáû îòíîñèòüñÿ ê òîé êàòåãîðèè æåíùèí, êîòîðûì èäåò áåðåìåííîñòü. Ñ òðóäîì ïåðåäâèãàÿñü íà îòåêàþùèõ íîãàõ, Øåëüìà ïîäîøëà, âûíóëà èç åãî ïàëüöåâ ãðàíåíûé ñòàêàí è óêîðèçíåííî çàãëÿíóëà â ãëàçà. Ãàìáèò ïîñìîòðåë íà îáðþçãøåå, íåðîâíîãî áîëåçíåííîãî öâåòà ëèöî æåíû, îïóñòèë âçãëÿä íà òÿæåëûå íàëèòûå ãðóäè, ðàçäóâøèéñÿ æèâîò è ïîïûòàëñÿ èçîáðàçèòü ñâîþ ôèðìåííóþ óëûáêó. Íî îíà ïîëó÷èëàñü êàêîé-òî êîñîé. Øåëüìà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà è, òàê íè÷åãî è íå ñêàçàâ, âûøëà, íå çàáûâ ïðèõâàòèòü áóòûëêó. Ðýìè ïðîâîäèë ãëàçàìè åå íåóêëþæóþ ôèãóðó: îíà áûëà ïîõîæà íà ïåðåêîðìëåííóþ ãóñûíþ.

Ïðîñèäåâ â òîé æå ïîçå åùå ïàðó ìèíóò, Ãàìáèò ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëñÿ. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ â ãîðîä. Åñëè Øåëüìå íåëüçÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñåêñîì, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí äîëæåí íàäåâàòü ïîÿñ âåðíîñòè. Ðýìè çàãëóøèë ñëàáåíüêèé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñîê ñîâåñòè è âûâåë èç ãàðàæà ìîòîöèêë. Êîíå÷íî, îí ëþáèë æåíó... Ïåðâûå ìåñÿöû ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ñìîã íàêîíåö ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê íåé, áûëè ñêàçêîé. Îíè îáúåõàëè âñþ Åâðîïó, èõ ìåäîâûé ìåñÿö êàçàëñÿ áåñêîíå÷íûì. À ïîòîì æèçíü âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ êîëåþ, íàñòóïèëè ñåìåéíûå áóäíè, è ÷óâñòâà ïðèòóïèëèñü. Îí ñëèøêîì ïðèâûê ê ðàçíîîáðàçèþ, ÷òîáû èçî äíÿ â äåíü ëîæèòüñÿ ñïàòü ñ îäíîé è òîé æå æåíùèíîé. Ñêóêà ïîñåëèëàñü ó íåãî â äóøå, è îí ïûòàëñÿ èçãíàòü åå âñåìè âîçìîæíûìè ñïîñîáàìè. Êîãäà Øåëüìà íàêîíåö çàáåðåìåíåëà, îí ñòàðàëñÿ áûòü ïðèìåðíûì ìóæåì, íî äîëãî íå âûäåðæàë. Âñå ÷àùå ïðîïàäàë ïî âå÷åðàì, à ïî âîçâðàùåíèè íàòûêàëñÿ íà ïå÷àëüíûå ãëàçà æåíû... 

  
Ðýìè âûåõàë íà ïóñòûííîå øîññå. Áûëà åùå îäíà ïðè÷èíà, çàñòàâëÿâøàÿ åãî ðàç çà ðàçîì îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ íà ïîèñêè ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Îí ñàì ñåáå â ýòîì íå ïðèçíàâàëñÿ, íî... îí íà÷èíàë òåðÿòü ìóæñêóþ ñèëó. Õîòÿ Ãàìáèò âñå åùå âûãëÿäåë öâåòóùèì þíîøåé, íî äîëãèå, äîëãèå ãîäû ïîäòî÷èëè äàæå åãî êðåïêèé îò ïðèðîäû îðãàíèçì. Ìóòàíòû ñòàðåþò íàìíîãî ìåäëåííåå, ÷åì ïðîñòûå ëþäè, íî âñå-òàêè ñòàðåþò. Î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå, îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü... Âíåçàïíûé âèçã òîðìîçîâ îãëóøèë åãî, è ôàðû íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà âçÿâøåãîñÿ íà äîðîãå ãðóçîâèêà ðåçàíóëè ãëàçà Ðýìè ñëåïÿùèì... 

  
_... ïðè÷èíÿþùèì áîëü ñâåòîì. Îí îáâîëàêèâàë ñîçíàíèå, ïîãðóæàÿ åãî â ñòðàííîå ñîñòîÿíèå ïîëóñíà-ïîëóáîäðñòâîâàíèÿ. Îí áûë âåçäå, ïðîæèãàÿ òåëî, íî íå ñîãðåâàÿ, è íå äàâàë..._

   
...çàáûòüñÿ äîëãîæäàííûì ñíîì â òèøèíå, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ðàçîðâàíà èñòîøíûì âîåì òðåâîæíîé ñèðåíû. Ñêîòò âñêî÷èë ïðåæäå, ÷åì îòêðûë ãëàçà, è ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîâåðèë, íà ìåñòå ëè îðóæèå. Îí íå ñïàë óæå ìíîãî äíåé, è ñåé÷àñ åìó áûëî áîëüíî äàæå ìîðãàòü - âåêè íàïîìèíàëè íàæäàê. Ñòðÿõíóâ îñòàòêè ìóòîðíîé äðåìû, îí çàñïåøèë ïî ëåñòíèöå èç ïîäâàëà íàâåðõ, ãäå óæå ñëûøàëèñü òîðîïëèâûå øàãè ìíîæåñòâà íîã. Âíåçàïíî Öèêëîï ïðèîñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïðèñëóøàëñÿ: äà, íåò ñîìíåíèÿ - ïðèâû÷íûé øóì ïîäíÿòîãî ïî òðåâîãå îòðÿäà ñìåíèëñÿ ãðîõîòîì áîÿ è ïðåäñìåðòíûìè êðèêàìè. Ñêîòò çàêóñèë ãóáó è ïîì÷àëñÿ, ïðûãàÿ ÷åðåç ñòóïåíè. Îí óæå âçÿëñÿ çà ðó÷êó äâåðè, êîãäà çäàíèå ïîòðÿñ âçðûâ. Öèêëîï íå óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ è êóáàðåì ñêàòèëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì. Ïîëóîãëóøåííûé, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è òîëêíóë äâåðü. Íî ÷òî-òî ìåøàëî åé îòêðûòüñÿ. Ðàçîçëèâøèñü, Öèêëîï âûñàäèë äâåðü ñâîèì ëàçåðíûì âçãëÿäîì.

   
Ïåðåä íèì êèïåë áîé. Áîéöû ïîâñòàí÷åñêîãî îòðÿäà, êîòîðûé îí âîçãëàâëÿë, ñðàæàëèñü ñ ãðîòåñêíûìè è æóòêèìè ñîçäàíèÿìè, ñëóæèâøèìè Çëûäíþ è Àïîêàëèïñèñó. Ñêîòò, íå ìåäëÿ íè ñåêóíäû, ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê áèòâå. Ñòàðàÿñü íå çàäåòü âçãëÿäîì êîãî-íèáóäü èç ñâîèõ, îí ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàçìûøëÿë, êàê âðàãè ìîãëè ïðîáðàòüñÿ ñþäà, õîòÿ â îòâåòå íà ýòîò âîïðîñ íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåé íóæäû. Íîâûé âçðûâ âûøèá çåìëþ ó íåãî èç-ïîä íîã. Êðûøà âçäðîãíóëà, è áîëüøîé êóñîê åå ðóõíóë, ïîãðåáÿ ïîä ñîáîé ñ äåñÿòîê ñðàæàâøèõñÿ... 

Ñêîòò íå çíàë, ñêîëüêî ïðîøëî âðåìåíè. Îí íè÷åãî íå âèäåë âîêðóã, êðîìå ñìóòíûõ ñèëóýòîâ, êîòîðûõ îí êàêèì-òî øåñòûì ÷óâñòâîì ðàçäåëÿë íà ñâîèõ è ÷óæèõ. Êðûøè íàä íèìè óæå íå áûëî, è áîé ïðîäîëæàëñÿ íà îáëîìêàõ ïåðåêðûòèé, íà ãðóäàõ áèòîé ÷åðåïèöû, èç êîòîðûõ òîð÷àëè êàêèå-òî êóñêè æåëåçà. Âíåçàïíî óæàñíûé, íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèé êðèê âûðâàëñÿ ñðàçó èç íåñêîëüêèõ ãëîòîê, çàãëóøèâ äàæå çàåâøóþ è âîþùóþ íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ñèðåíó. Ñèëóýòû âðàãîâ êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëè, è Öèêëîï âåðíóëñÿ â ðåàëüíûé ìèð. Îí óâèäåë ìàëåíüêóþ êó÷êó èçðàíåííûõ, åëå äûøàùèõ ëþäåé - âñå, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò îòðÿäà, ñîñòàâëåííîãî èç áûâøèõ áîéöîâ Õ-ìåí è Õ-ôàêòîð, ÷òîáû ïîìåøàòü Àïîêàëèïñèñó îäåðæàòü îêîí÷àòåëüíóþ ïîáåäó íàä ìèðîì. Ñåé÷àñ îíè ñìîòðåëè ââåðõ, è íà èñöàðàïàííûõ, çàëèòûõ ïîòîì è êðîâüþ ëèöàõ îòðàæàëñÿ ïðåäñìåðòíûé óæàñ. 

Öèêëîï ïîñìîòðåë òóäà æå: íàä ãîðèçîíòîì âîçâûøàëñÿ îãðîìíûé ñèëóýò Àïîêàëèïñèñà, ÷åé õîõîò ãðîìîì ðàçíîñèëñÿ íàä ðàçâàëèíàìè ïîñëåäíåãî îïëîòà ýòîãî ìèðà. Ñêîòò ñìîòðåë íà ì÷àùåãîñÿ ïðÿìî íà íåãî êðûëàòîãî âñàäíèêà, íî íå âèäåë åãî: ïåðåä åãî âíóòðåííèì âçîðîì ñòîÿëà Äæèíà - íå òàêàÿ, êàêîé îí âèäåë åå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åå ðàññòðåëÿëè ëþäè - ëþäè, êîòîðûõ îíè ïûòàëèñü çàùèòèòü! - ñ ãóñòîé ñåäèíîé â âîëîñàõ è àêêóðàòíîé äûðî÷êîé ìåæäó ãëàç, à òàêàÿ, êàêîé îíà áûëà ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà îíè òîëüêî âñòðåòèëèñü. Íî äàæå ãëÿäÿ â åå ñìåþùèåñÿ ãëàçà, Ñêîòò ÷óâñòâîâàë òîëüêî ñòðàøíóþ óñòàëîñòü - êîìêîì ñ îñòðûìè ãðàíÿìè â ãðóäè, è åùå... 

  
_... ñòåêëÿííûé çâîí, íàâÿç÷èâûé è âå÷íûé. Îí ñâîäèò ñ óìà, è êðèê   
ðâåòñÿ èç ãðóäè, íî ãóá íå ðàçëåïèòü, è îí òàåò â ãîðòàíè, ýòîò…_

   
... êðèê, ïîëíûé áîëè è óæàñà. Åùå íå äî êîíöà ïðîñíóâøèñü, Ðýìè áðîñèëñÿ â êîðèäîð è ïîì÷àëñÿ âíèç. Âáåæàâ â êîìíàòó îòäûõà, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ïîðîãå, êàê âêîïàííûé. 

Íà ñòîëå ëåæàëà Äæèíà. Ñòîÿâøèé ìåæäó åå ðàçäâèíóòûõ íîã  Ðîñîìàõà îäíîé ðóêîé óäåðæèâàë åå çàïÿñòüÿ, à äðóãîé, ñ âûïóùåííûìè êîãòÿìè, ñîáèðàëñÿ âñïîðîòü îäåæäó. Óâèäåâ Ãàìáèòà, îí ãíóñíî îñêàëèë çóáû. Äæèíà óæå íå êðè÷àëà, òîëüêî äûøàëà òÿæåëî è ÷àñòî. Ðýìè, ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, øàãíóë âïåðåä - è îòëåòåë â óãîë îò ìîùíîãî óäàðà. Èç êðåñëà ïîäíÿëñÿ Öèêëîï. Ïîäîéäÿ ê ïûòàâøåìóñÿ âñòàòü Ãàìáèòó, îí íàñòóïèë íà íà÷àâøóþ ñâåòèòüñÿ ðóêó, òàê ÷òî Ðýìè âçâûë îò áîëè, è, íå äàâ åìó îïîìíèòüñÿ, çàùåëêíóë íà åãî øåå íåéòðàëèçóþùèé îøåéíèê, ïîòîì îáîðâàë øíóð íà ïîðòüåðå è ñêðóòèë åìó ðóêè. Ðýìè íå ìîã äâèíóòüñÿ, íå çàñòîíàâ îò áîëè. Ïðèæàòûé ê ïîëó, îí ìîã òîëüêî ñêðåæåòàòü çóáàìè, ãëÿäÿ, êàê òðåùèò îäåæäà Äæèíû, êàê ñòàëüíûå ëåçâèÿ ñêîëüçÿò ïî îáíàæåííîìó òåëó, îñòàâëÿÿ àëûå ïîëîñû, ñî÷èâøèåñÿ êðîâüþ. Ðýìè íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è îò ýòîãî âñå åãî ñóùåñòâî íàïîëíÿëîñü óæàñîì. Ïðîèñõîäÿùåå áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, íåëîãè÷íî äî êðàéíîñòè. Äæèíà ãðîìêî çàñòîíàëà... 

È â êîìíàòó âëåòåë Ñêîòò. Êàê è Ãàìáèò, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ïîðîãå ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì - âñåãî íà ñåêóíäó, íî ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå Öèêëîï-äâà ïîâåðíóë âåðíüåð âèçîðà, è Ñêîòò ñêîð÷èëñÿ íà ïîëó, çàæèìàÿ îáðóáîê ðóêè è ðû÷à îò áîëè. Äæèíà ñíîâà çàêðè÷àëà - èñòîøíî, ñ íàäðûâîì, åå ãëàçà áûëè óñòðåìëåíû íà ìóæà, èñòåêàâøåãî êðîâüþ.

Äàëüíåéøåå Ðýìè âèäåë ñëîâíî ñî ñòîðîíû. Çåðêàëî â óãëó çàñâåòèëîñü, è èç íåãî âûñòóïèëè åùå îäíà Äæèíà è Ãðîçà, âîëîñû êîòîðîé ïåðåõâàòûâàëà ÷åðíàÿ ëåíòà. ×åðíàÿ Ãðîçà âûïîðõíóëà çà äâåðü, à Äæèíà-äâà ïîäîøëà ê Ñêîòòó, íà êîòîðîãî äâîéíèê óæå óñïåë íàäåòü îøåéíèê, è ñäåðíóëà ñ íåãî î÷êè. Ãëÿäÿ â ñâåòëî-êàðèå ðàñïàõíóòûå îò áîëè è óæàñà ãëàçà, îíà äîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëàñü, çàïóñòèëà ïàëüöû åìó â âîëîñû è ïðèïîäíÿëà åãî ãîëîâó, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñìîòðåòü íà æåíó. Ðîñîìàõà âçìàõíóë ðóêîé - è ñåðåáðèñòûé ìåòàëë âîøåë â òåëî Äæèíû, êàê ðàñêàëåííûé íîæ â ìàñëî. Îíà íå èçäàëà íè çâóêà, îñòåêëåíåâøèå ãëàçà çàêàòèëèñü.  
Ñêîòò ðâàíóëñÿ èç æåëåçíûõ ðóê ×åðíîé Äæèíû, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, ñäåëàë äâà íåâåðíûõ øàãà... Ñâåðêíóë àëûé ëó÷ ëàçåðà, è îáðóáîê òîãî, êòî áûë Öèêëîïîì, êîìàíäèðîì îòðÿäà Õ-ìåíîâ, óïàë íà ïîë. 

Äæèíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãàìáèòó. Îíà ïîäíåñëà ðóêó êî ëáó, è Ðýìè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îòðûâàåòñÿ îò çåìëè. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îí áûë ïðèæàò ê ñòåíå íàïðîòèâ çåðêàëà. Èç ìåðöàþùåãî áåëûì ñâåòîì ñòåêëà âûøëà Øåëüìà. Íåæíî óëûáàÿñü, îíà ïðèáëèçèëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî - áîëüíî, ãðóáî, òàê, ÷òî èç ïðîêóøåííîé ãóáû çàêàïàëà êðîâü. Ïîä âçãëÿäîì Äæèíû ðóêà Ãàìáèòà ïîäíÿëàñü ïåðïåíäèêóëÿðíî òóëîâèùó. Õîëîäíûå êàê ëåä ïàëüöû Øåëüìû òèñêàìè ñæàëè åå, è Ðýìè óâèäåë, ÷òî äåâóøêà äåðæèò ìîëîòîê è îãðîìíûå ðæàâûå ãâîçäè... 

Áåçóìíûé õðèïëûé êðèê ñîðâàëñÿ ñ åãî ãóá, êîãäà ïåðâûé óäàð âîãíàë ñòàëüíîé ñòåðæåíü â åãî ðóêó. Ãàìáèò êà÷àëñÿ íà êðàþ ñîçíàíèÿ, íî ïî÷åìó-òî íèêàê íå ìîã óïàñòü â ñïàñèòåëüíîå çàáûòüå. Áîëü ðàçðóøèëà òîíêóþ ñòåíó, êîòîðóþ îí ïîñòîèë ìåæäó ñâîèì ðàçóìîì è ÷óæèìè ýìîöèÿìè. Îí áûë îäíîâðåìåííî è ñîáîé, ðàñïÿòûì íà òîëñòîé êèðïè÷íîé ñòåíå îñîáíÿêà, è Äæèíîé, è Ñêîòòîì, è Ãðîçîé, êîòîðóþ åå äâîéíèê ïðèíåñ ñþäà åùå æèâîé - òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äîáèòü öåëûì ïó÷êîì ÿðêèõ ìîëíèé, è Ëîãàíîì, ÷üè êîãòè ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Öèêëîïà ðàñêàëèëèñü äîáåëà è îáðàòèëè åãî ðóêè â ïåïåë, è Äæóáèëè, ðàññå÷åííîé ïî÷òè íàäâîå êîãòÿìè Ðîñîìàõè-äâà... è íàñòîÿùåé Øåëüìîé, êîòîðóþ âçîðâàë íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà âçÿâøèéñÿ ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò... Íî îíè áûëè ìåðòâû, ìåðòâû - à îí æèâ, è àäñêàÿ áîëü íàïîëíÿëà åãî...

  
Äâîéíèêè ñëîâíî óñòàëè. Îäèí çà äðóãèì îíè ñêðûâàëèñü â ñèÿíèè çåðêàëà. Ïîñëåäíèìè îñòàëèñü ×åðíûå Ãàìáèò è Ãðîçà. Ãðîçà ïîâåëèòåëüíî âçìàõíóëà ðóêîé - è íåáîëüøîé ñìåð÷ çàêðóæèëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ïîäõâàòèâ ñâåòÿùèåñÿ àëûì êàðòû, âååðîì âûëåòåâøèå èç ðóêè Ãàìáèòà. Ïîäìèãíóâ Ðýìè íà ïðîùàíüå, äâîéíèê øàãíóë â ìåðêíóùåå ñòåêëî.

Ðýìè ñëåäèë çà íåòîðîïëèâî êðóæàùèìñÿ ïî êîìíàòå ñìåð÷åì. Òîò âèëñÿ íàä ðàñòåðçàííûìè òðóïàìè, íåñïåøíî, íî íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê íåìó. Âîò ëåãêèé âåòåð êîñíóëñÿ ëèöà Ðýìè... âîò êàðòû çàìåëüêàëè ê íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè... Âñå ýìîöèè, è ñâîè è ÷óæèå, ñõëûíóëè, îñòàâèâ òîëüêî ïóñòîòó, êîòîðàÿ ïîñòåïåííî çàïîëíèëàñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè. Îíè ñìåíÿëè äðóã äðóãà ïåñòðûì êàëåéäîñêîïîì, êàðòèíû èç äåòñòâà ñëåäîâàëè çà ñîâñåì íåäàâíèìè ñîáûòèÿìè, áèòâû ïåðåìåæàëèñü ñ ëþáîâíûìè ñöåíàìè... Âíåçàïíî Ãàìáèò óâèäåë ñåáÿ è ñâîåãî äâîéíèêà - òîãî, ñ êîòîðîãî âñå íà÷àëîñü. ßðêàÿ ìûñëü ïðîíçèëà åãî ñîçíàíèå: íî ìû æå íå âåðíóëèñü èç çàçåðêàëüÿ! Çíà÷èò, ýòî âñå - íåïðàâäà, ñîí, ìîðîê! Ðýìè ñîáðàë âñå ñèëû è ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ãëÿäÿ, êàê íà÷èíàþò ñâåòèòüñÿ åãî ëàäîíè. Ñìåð÷ áûë âñå áëèæå è áëèæå... Äâà âçðûâà ïðîçâó÷àëè ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî - è îí îêàçàëñÿ â...

   
_...áåñêîíå÷íîñòè. Çäåñü íå áûëî íè ïðîñòðàíñòâà, íè âðåìåíè, íè ñëåïÿùåãî ñâåòà, íè îãëóøèòåëüíîãî çâîíà, íè õîëîäà - äà îí âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîã áû èõ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåãî íå áûëî òåëà. Áûëî ëèøü ñîçíàíèå, ïëûâóùåå â áåñöâåòíîì íè÷òî, íåñóùååñÿ êóäà-òî ñ áåøåíîé ñêîðîñòüþ è îñòàþùååñÿ íà ìåñòå. Ïîòîì - õîòÿ îí íå çíàë, êîãäà íàñòóïèëî ýòî «ïîòîì» - âñå êîí÷èëîñü. Âåðíóëèñü ñâåò, çâóê è õîëîä, è îí óïàë íà ãëàäêîå ñòåêëî. Íî ñåé÷àñ íè÷òî íå ñêîâûâàëî åãî - îí áûë ñâîáîäåí, îí ìîã äâèãàòüñÿ è êðè÷àòü, è îí âñòàë, îáâîäÿ âçãëÿäîì íåíàâèñòíóþ çåðêàëüíóþ êîìíàòó, ÷àñòü ñòåí êîòîðîé áûëà ðàçðóøåíà, è îñêîëêè õðóñòÿùåé îñåííåé ëèñòâîé ïîêðûâàëè ïîë, è âîêðóã áûëè òå, êòî óìåð â åãî êîøìàðå, òå, êòî âìåñòå ñ íèì çàâÿç â çåðêàëüíîì ÿíòàðå. Èêñìåíû. _


	5. Çàçåðêàëüå5

**Saint-Olga**

**ÇÀÇÅÐÊÀËÜÅ **  
  


**×àñòü ïÿòàÿ.**

_È âûðâåòñÿ íà âîëþ ëåãèîí _

_Ôàëüøèâî îòðàæåííûõ èìè äóø,   
__È ìèð íàïîëíèò çâîí... Ñòåêëÿííûé çâîí...   
__Êòî ïîáåäèò?.. Îðêåñòð, ñûãðàéòå òóø... _

_Rain. _

Ñòðÿõèâàÿ îñòàòêè çåðêàë è âîñïîìèíàíèé, îíè ïîäíèìàëèñü ñ ãëàäêîãî çåðêàëüíîãî ïîëà. Èêñìåíû èç ðàçíûõ ìèðîâ, â ðàçíîé îäåæäå, íî òàêèå ïîõîæèå... Ðýìè ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿäûâàëñÿ â ëèöà, ñòàðàÿñü óãàäàòü "ñâîèõ". Ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ óñèëèé åìó ýòî óäàëîñü, õîòÿ ïðèøëîñü ïîäêëþ÷èòü ýìïàòèþ. Ïîñòåïåííî ëþäè ñáèëèñü â êó÷êè, íàñòîðîæåííî îçèðàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò ñâîèõ îòðàæåíèé â âîññòàíîâèâøèõñÿ ñòåêëÿííûõ ñòåíàõ.

Îäíî èç çåðêàë ðàññûïàëîñü ñåðåáðÿíûì äîæäåì, è â çàë âñòóïèëè ×åðíûå Øåëüìà è Ãàìáèò. Îíè ïðîøëè íà ñåðåäèíó êîìíàòû, è èêñìåíû ðàññòóïèëèñü ïåðåä íèìè, îáðàçîâàâ ïîëóêðóã. Ãîëîñ ×åðíîãî Ãàìáèòà ðàçáèë íàïðÿæåííîå ìîë÷àíèå:

   
- Âñå-òàêè âûêðóòèëñÿ. - Óñìåõàÿñü, îí ñìîòðåë íà Ðýìè. - Ñëóøàé, ïî÷åìó ÿ òåáÿ âñå âðåìÿ íåäîîöåíèâàþ? Ìîæåò, ýòî ó ìåíÿ ñàìîîöåíêà çàíèæåííàÿ? - ×åðíàÿ Øåëüìà çàñìåÿëàñü, íî îñòàëüíûå íèêàê íå ñðåàãèðîâàëè íà "øóòêó þìîðà", è îíà óìîëêëà. - Çíà÷èò, âû âñå òàê æå íàîòðåç îòêàçûâàåòåñü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì... Çðÿ, çðÿ... Ìîæåò, âñå-òàêè ïåðåäóìàåòå? - Ëèöà èêñìåíîâ áûëè äîñòàòî÷íî âûðàçèòåëüíûì îòâåòîì. - Íó, íå õîòèòå - êàê õîòèòå. Íàøå äåëî ïðåäëîæèòü, âàøå äåëî îòêàçàòüñÿ... 

- Äà õâàòèò òåáå! - íåòåðïåëèâî ïåðåáèëà åãî ×åðíàÿ Øåëüìà. - Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðåäëàãàþ âàì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ...

- Îé, íå ìîãó! - íåîæèäàííî çàëèëàñü õîõîòîì Äæóáèëè. - Çíàåòå, âû óæå â âîñåìíàäöàòûé ðàç íàì ïðåäëàãàåòå ñäàòüñÿ è êàæäûé ðàç ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíèé. Âàì ñàìèì-òî íå íàäîåëî? 

×åðíàÿ Øåëüìà âñêèïåëà. Ïîâåëèòåëüíûé âçìàõ - è ñòåíû çàëà îñûïàëèñü. Çà íèìè ñòîÿëè äâîéíèêè - áåñêîíå÷íàÿ àðìèÿ îòðàæåíèé, óäâîåííàÿ è óòðîåííàÿ ñòåêëàìè ëàáèðèíòà çà èõ ñïèíàìè. Ëþäè ñæàëèñü â öåíòðå çàëà, ãëÿäÿ â ëèöà îêðóæàâøèõ èõ êîïèé. 

Âíåçàïíî Ðýìè íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïîäõâàòèë ñ ïîëà îñêîëîê ñòåêëà, çàðÿäèë è øâûðíóë â áëèæàéøåãî äâîéíèêà. Âçðûâ ïðîáèë ìãíîâåííî çàòÿíóâøóþñÿ áðåøü â ñòåíå îòðàæåíèé, è ñëîâíî ïðîðâàëàñü ïëîòèíà, óäåðæèâàâøàÿ ïðîòèâíèêîâ. Ñâåðêíóëè ëàçåðû Öèêëîïîâ, ëÿçãíóëè êîãòè Ðîñîìàõ, çàòðåùàëè ýëåêòðè÷åñêèå ðàçðÿäû Äæóáèëè, ïîâèñëè â âîçäóõå îáëîìêè ñòåêëà ïîä âçãëÿäîì Äæèí, è ïîä íîãàìè çàêëóáèëñÿ òóìàí, âûçâàííûé ×åðíîé Ãðîçîé... 

... Íèêòî íå ìîã áû ñêàçàòü, ñêîëüêî óæå ïðîäîëæàëñÿ áîé. Èêñìåíû äàâíî óæå ïðîðâàëè êîëüöî îòðàæåíèé, è ñåé÷àñ ñðàæàþùèåñÿ ðàññðåäîòî÷èëèñü ïî çàêóòêàì çåðêàëüíîãî ëàáèðèíòà. Ðýìè, Øåëüìà, Ëîãàí, äâå Ãðîçû - îäíà èç íèõ áûëà ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû ïîêðûòà òàòóèðîâêîé - è Öèêëîï èç òîãî ìèðà, ãäå Ãàìáèò ïîáûâàë â ïåðâîå ïîñåùåíèå çàçåðêàëüÿ, áèëèñü ïðîòèâ Äæèíû, äâóõ Äæóáèëè, Øåëüìû, Ãðîçû, Öèêëîïà è Ãàìáèòà. Âäðóã ñòåíà ñïðàâà îò íèõ ðóõíóëà, è â ëèâíå îñêîëêîâ âíóòðü ââàëèëèñü åùå äâà ×åðíûõ Ëîãàíà è Øåëüìà. Öèêëîï ñ ðàññå÷åíûì ïëå÷îì ïîêàòèëñÿ ïî ïîëó, íà âíîâü ïðèáûâøèõ îáðóøèëàñü íåáîëüøàÿ øàðîâàÿ ìîëíèÿ... 

Íî òóò ñíîâà ðàçäàëñÿ ñòåêëÿííûé çâîí. Ñíà÷àëà òèõèé, îí âñå íàðàñòàë, è ëþäè ñæàëèñü, çàêðûâàÿ óøè ðóêàìè, à ñòåíû çàäðîæàëè è âçîðâàëèñü äîæäåì îñêîëêîâ. À ïîòîì âîëíà çâîíà ñõëûíóëà, è èêñìåíû óâèäåëè, ÷òî ñòîÿò ñðåäè áåñêðàéíåãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà, à â öåíòðå, ãäå ðàíüøå áûëà çåðêàëüíàÿ çàëà, òåïåðü ìåðöàåò ñòîëï áåëîãî ñâåòà. Îí ïðèòÿãèâàë èõ, êàê ìàãíèò, è îíè øëè, ùóðÿñü, ïðèêðûâàÿ ãëàçà ëàäîíÿìè, è îñêîëêè õðóñòåëè ïîä íîãàìè, êàê ñóõèå ëèñòüÿ, è òèõèé çâîí ïëûë íàä íèìè.   


Ïëîòíîå êîëüöî ëþäåé è îòðàæåíèé ñîìêíóëîñü â öåíòðå ïîëÿ, è òîãäà ñâåò íà÷àë ñæèìàòüñÿ, îáðèñîâûâàÿ êîíòóðû ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ôèãóðû, è íàêîíåö óãàñ. Íà åãî ìåñòå ñòîÿëà æåíùèíà. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä îíà êàçàëàñü ïðîñòî ñîâåðøåííîé è ïðåêðàñíîé ñòàòóåé, îáëèòîé çåðêàëüíîé ãëàçóðüþ. Íî çàêðûòûå ãëàçà íåîæèäàííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, ðàçîì âïèòàâ â ñåáÿ âñå âîêðóã. È ñíîâà, óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ýòó íî÷ü - èëè ïðîøëî óæå ìíîãî äíåé è íî÷åé? Êòî çíàåò... - íàòÿíóëàñü ñòðóíîé òèøèíà.   


- Êòî òû? - ñïðîñèë íàêîíåö êòî-òî èç-çà ïëå÷à Ðýìè.

   


- Çåðêàëî! Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ! - ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò ïðîòîëêàëñÿ ñêâîçü òîëïó. - Íî òû áûëî... áûëà... äðóãîé! 

  
- Äà? À êàêîé? - Äèâíûé, íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ãîëîñ ïîïëûë â âîçäóõå, íî ãóáû æåíùèíû íå øåâåëèëèñü. 

  
- Òû áûëà... íåðàçóìíîé! Ïðîñòî êîìîê ñòåêëà, ãîëîäíàÿ çåðêàëüíàÿ ñóùíîñòü!

   
- Íå-ðà-çóìíîé? ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò? - ãîëîñ Çåðêàëà çâó÷àë ñîâåðøåííî ðîâíî, áåç ýìîöèé. 

- Íó... - ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò çàìÿëñÿ. 

- Äà âñå ïîíÿòíî! - ×åðíàÿ Øåëüìà âûøëà âïåðåä. - Îíà ïðîñòî íàïèëàñü âîñïîìèíàíèé! Íàåëàñü - è ñòàëà âîò òàêîé!

- Âîñ-ïî-ìèíàíèÿ... - âåêè æåíùèíû ÷óòü îïóñòèëèñü. - Ýòî... òå èçî-áðàæåíèÿ... êîòîðûå ÿ âàì ïîêàçûâàëà? - Îíà ñëîâíî ñ òðóäîì ïîäáèðàëà è âûãîâàðèâàëà ñëîâà.

   
- Äà, - Ðýìè ñìîòðåë â åå ãëàçà. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî äâà çåðêàëüíûõ êîðèäîðà, òàêèå, êàêèå âîçíèêàþò, êîãäà çåðêàëà ñòàâÿò äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà. 

- À òåáÿ íå ñïðàøèâàëè! - ×åðíàÿ Øåëüìà ÿâíî ïðèøëà èç êàêîãî-òî äîâîëüíî ãðóáîãî ìèðà. - Ëàäíî, ðàç òû òåïåðü ñûòà, îíè íàì íå íóæíû. Ïðèêîí÷è âñåõ - è ê äåëó! 

  
- Çà÷åì? - Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Øåëüìå, è òà ñìóòèëàñü ïîä åå ñïîêîéíûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Êàê ýòî çà÷åì? - âñêèïåë Ãàìáèò. - Îíè ïîìåøàþò íàì çàâîåâûâàòü ìèðû!

- Çà-âî-åâûâàòü... âîéíà... ß âèäåëà âîéíó - â âàøèõ âîñ-ïî-ìèíàíèÿõ.

   
- Òîãäà òû çíàåøü, êàê ýòî óæàñíî! - çàêðè÷àëà Äæóáèëè èç ìèðà, çàõâà÷åííîãî Àïîêàëèïñèñîì. - Âîéíà - ýòî ñìåðòü, êðîâü, áîëü, ñòðàõ! 

- Ñòðàõ... ×òî òàêîå - ñòðàõ?

- Òû íå çíàåøü? Íî òû æå ñàìà çàñòàâëÿëà íàñ èñïûòûâàòü ñòðàõ!

- ß íå çíàþ. ß ïðîñòî âûáèðàëà òå èç âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå âûçûâàëè ñàìûå ñèëüíûå ýìîöèè. Ñòðàõ... ×òî ýòî? Ïîêàæèòå ìíå! 

- Êàê? - ñïðîñèë Ðýìè è ñíîâà âçäðîãíóë ïîä âçãëÿäîì áåçäîííûõ ãëàç. Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ äâèíóëàñü â íåìó - îíà íå øëà, à ïåðåòåêàëà ñ ìåñòà íà ìåñòî, êàê ðòóòü. Ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ñêàçàòü èëè ñäåëàòü ÷òî-ëèáî åùå, åå ðóêà êîñíóëàñü åãî ëàäîíè, è ñòîëá áåëîãî ñâåòà ñêðûë èõ îò îñòàëüíûõ... 

_Ñíîâà ïðèáîåì áüåòñÿ â óøàõ ñòåêëÿííûé çâîí, è áåëîå ñèÿíèå ðåæåò ãëàçà, è õîëîä ïðîíèçûâàåò òåëî, íî ñîçíàíèå óæå òóìàíèòñÿ, êàê çåðêàëî îò äûõàíèÿ, è â ãóñòîì âîçäóõå ïëûâåò... _

Õîëîä, ñâåò è çâóê. Ïðîõëàäà ëåòíåãî âå÷åðà, ñëèøêîì ãðîìêèé îðêåñòð è ìèãàíèå ñâåòîìóçûêè ìàëåíüêîãî áàðà. Ãàìáèò âîøåë, îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ïîñåòèòåëåé è óñòðîèëñÿ íà âûñîêîì ñòóëå ó ñòîéêè. Ñèäÿùàÿ ðÿäîì äåâóøêà ñ èíòåðåñîì ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî. Áëîíäèíêà, êðàøåíàÿ, íî õîðîøî è íåäàâíî, ôèãóðêà àïïåòèòíàÿ... Ðýìè çàëïîì îïðîêèíóë ðþìêó áóðáîíà è îäàðèë äåâóøêó îáâîðîæèòåëüíîé óëûáêîé. Ïîëó÷èâ îòâåòíóþ, îí áåççâó÷íî ïðîèçíåñ ÷òî-òî. Áëîíäèíêà íàõìóðèëàñü è íàêëîíèëàñü ïîáëèæå. Ãàìáèò ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñîîáùèòü åé ÷òî-òî íà óõî, è ïðèíèê ê åå ãóáàì. Êîãäà äåâóøêà ïåðåñòàëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ è îáìÿêëà â åå ðóêàõ, îí äàë åé âçäîõíóòü. Ïîñëå âòîðîãî ïîöåëóÿ îíà ïðèæèìàëàñü ê íåìó è çàãëÿäûâàëà â ãëàçà, êàê ïðåäàííàÿ ñîáà÷êà. Ðýìè ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè, áàðìåí íàïîëíèë åãî ðþìêó, Ãàìáèò ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó... Â ïîëóìðàêå áàðà ïàëüöû ñëåãêà ñâåòèëèñü êðàñíûì. Îí èñïóãàííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ëàäîíü, îòòîëêíóë äåâóøêó, áðîñèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Ñêîðåå, ñêîðåå, òîëüêî áû óñïåòü... Îí íå óñïåë. Îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ äâåðíàÿ ðó÷êà çàñèÿëà ïóðïóðîì, ñëåäîì âñïûõíóëè ñòåíû, ìåáåëü... Ñòîï-êàäð: ëèöà, ëèöà - íåáðèòûé ìóæèê ñ òóïîé ìîðäîé, äåâóøêà ñ íåäîóìåííî ðàñêðûòûì ðòîì, ïàðåíü, ïåðåìàçàííûé ãóáíîé ïîìàäîé ñâîåé ïîäðóæêè... Âçðûâ. 

_...áåññòðàñòíûé ãîëîñ: _

_  
- ×òî ýòî?_

_Èç ñâåäåííîãî ñóäîðîãîé ãîðëà âûðûâàåòñÿ: _

_- Ñòðàõ. _

_  
- Ñò...ðàõ... - âïåðâûå øåâåëÿòñÿ ãóáû íà íåïîäâèæíîì ëèöå, îáðàìëåííîì ñïëàâëåííîé ìàññîé ñòåêëà è ìåòàëëà, èìèòèðóþùåé âîëîñû, ðîíÿþò çâóêè íîâîãî, ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ãîëîñà. Ýõî áüåòñÿ ìåæäó ñòåí..._

Êðèê. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé êðèê - è îí ïðîñíóëñÿ. Ñòðàõ, óæàñ, ïåðåæèòûé êîãäà-òî è ðàç çà ðàçîì âîçâðàùàâøèéñÿ â íî÷íûõ êîøìàðàõ, òèñêàìè ñæèìàë ñåðäöå. Ìåëêàÿ äðîæü âîëíàìè ïðîêàòûâàëàñü ïî òåëó, íî èç òåìíîòû ïðîòÿíóëèñü ðóêè, ñèëüíûå, íàäåæíûå, îáíÿëè. Çà ðóêàìè ïðèøåë øåïîò, áåññâÿçíûé, íî îò íåãî ñòàíîâèëîñü ñïîêîéíî, è Ðýìè ïîòÿíóëñÿ íà çâóê, ïðèæàëñÿ ê øèðîêîé ãðóäè. Ñëåçû íàêîíåö ïðîðâàëèñü, õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû ñòèðàëè èõ, è íàä Ðýìè ñêëîíÿëîñü îòëèâàþùåå ìåòàëëîì ëèöî ñ òðåìÿ ðóáèíîâûìè ãëàçàìè, êîãäà-òî ïóãàþùåå, à òåïåðü ëþáèìîå. Ëàñêîâûå ãóáû êàñàëèñü ùåê... Ïîöåëóé. 

_... áåëîãî ñèÿíèÿ, è ñîâñåì ðÿäîì äðóãîå ëèöî, òîæå ñåðåáðèñòîå, íî ñ äâóìÿ ãëàçàìè-çåðêàëàìè, è âîêðóã íåãî áüþòñÿ íà íåâèäèìîì âåòðó ïóøèñòûå ïëàòèíîâûå ëîêîíû, ñòðàííî ñìîòðÿùèåñÿ íà ñåðåáðå êîæè, è ïðåêðàñíûé ãîëîñ ñïðàøèâàåò: _

_- ×òî ýòî? _

_  
- Äîâåðèå. _

_  
- Äîâåðèå - íåóìåëî ïîâòîðÿåò ãîëîñ, à ñëåçû ëüþòñÿ ïî ùåêàì, ïàäàÿ â ðîò, âìåñòå ñ áåëûì ñâåòîì, è íà ãóáàõ ñîëü..._

Êðîâü. Êðîâü çàëèâàëà ãëàçà, ðåñíèöû ñëèïëèñü, êðîâü òåêëà ïî ñòåíàì, ïî ïîòîëêó, ïî ïîëó, ñìåøèâàÿñü ñ ãðÿçüþ è íå÷èñòîòàìè, è Ðýìè ëåæàë â ãðÿçíîé ëóæå, íå â ñèëàõ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è ñìîòðåë, ñìîòðåë, ñìîòðåë íà äåëî ðóê ñâîèõ, à êðîâü âñå ëèëàñü è ëèëàñü, è îíè óìèðàëè. Ìîðëîêè. Ýòî îí èõ óáèë, îí ïðèâåë ñþäà óáèéö, è îí óìèðàë âìåñòå ñ êàæäûì èç íèõ è óáèâàë âìåñòå ñ êàæäûì èç íèõ. Ðàçóì çàõëåñòíóëà õîëîäíàÿ âîëíà, ÷åðíî-êðàñíàÿ, öâåòà çàïåêøåéñÿ êðîâè, çàëèâàÿ ñòîÿùåå ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñåðåáðèñòîå ëèöî, â óëûáêå ðàçäâèíóëèñü òîíêèå ÷åðíûå ãóáû, îáíàæèâ îñòðûå çóáû... Òóìàí áåñïàìÿòñòâà. 

_... è ëåäÿíîå ñòåêëî, à íåæíàÿ ðîçîâàÿ êîæà ÷óòü ñâåòèòñÿ, è òîëüêî îãðîìíûå ãëàçà âñå åùå õðàíÿò çåðêàëüíûé õîëîä, è ñíîâà çâó÷èò âîïðîñ:_

_   
- ×òî ýòî? _

_Õðèïëûé øåïîò:_

_   
- Íåíàâèñòü._

_   
- Íåíàâèñòü... - âòîðèò ãîëîñ, è ñâåò, çâîí è õîëîä ñìåøèâàþòñÿ â ïüÿíÿùèé êîêòåéëü..._

Ñòàëü. Âñå òî æå êîãäà-òî ëþáèìîå, à òåïåðü íåíàâèñòíîå ìåòàëëè÷åñêîå òðåõãëàçîå ëèöî. Çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî î êàêèõ-òî îïûòàõ, íî Ðýìè íå ñëóøàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðÿäîì áûëà ñàìàÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ æåíùèíà íà ñâåòå, Øåëüìà, åãî Øåëüìà. Åñëè áû åå çäåñü íå áûëî, îí áû, íàâåðíîå, äàæå èñïóãàëñÿ - íî ñåé÷àñ ñòðàøíî áûëî åé, è îíà ïðîñèëà åãî ïîìîùè è çàùèòû, à îí - ÷òî îí ìîã ñäåëàòü, êîãäà åãî ñèëû áûëè çàïåðòû ãäå-òî âíóòðè è òùåòíî èñêàëè âûõîäà, à îí ñàì âìåñòå ñ íåé ñèäåë â êëåòêå ïîä çàìêîì? Ãîëîñ óìîëê, è ðóêè æóòêîãî ñîçäàíèÿ ïðîòÿíóëèñü èç óãëà. Øåëüìà âöåïèëàñü â ðóêàâ Ãàìáèòà. Îí ïðîøåïòàë: "Ãàìáèò íèêîãäà íèêîìó ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèë... Ãàìáèò ëþáèò òåáÿ", íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåæíûì ãóáàì - âñåãî ðàç åìó óäàëîñü èçâåäàòü èõ âêóñ, è òîãäà îí åäâà èçáåæàë ñìåðòè, à òåïåðü ñìåðòü ãðîçèëà èì îáîèì. Ãèãàíòñêèé êóëàê îòòîëêíóë åãî, ñæàë Øåëüìó è âûðâàë èç åãî ðóê, è Ðýìè ìîã òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü íà íåå, âöåïèâøèñü â ïðóòüÿ êëåòêè, òàê ÷òî ïàëüöû ïîáåëåëè, à îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî... Âçãëÿä. 

_... è èç ñëåïÿùåãî ñèÿíèÿ íà íåãî ñìîòðÿò ñèÿþùèå ãëàçà, ñåðåáðèñòî-ñåðûå, â íèõ äðîæàò ñëåçèíêè, è ÷óäåñíûé ãîëîñ ñïðàøèâàåò:_

_  
- ×òî ýòî? _

_- Ëþáîâü. _

_- Ëþáîâü... - ìÿãêèå òåïëûå ïàëüöû êàñàþòñÿ ðóêè Ðýìè, è èñ÷åçàþò ñâåò, õîëîä è çâîí..._

Îíè ñòîÿëè â çåðêàëüíîé çàëå ïîä òðåâîæíûìè âçãëÿäàìè èêñìåíîâ è ×åðíûõ è áåññòðàñòíûìè - îòðàæåíèé. Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ áîëüøå íå êàçàëàñü ñòàòóåé èç ñòåêëà, îíà áûëà íàñòîÿùåé æåíùèíîé, ïðåêðàñíîé æåíùèíîé.

- Òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ... - Ïî-ïðåæíåìó âîñõèòèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ òåïåðü çâó÷èò ñîâåðøåííî ïî-èíîìó, âûðàçèòåëüíî, è ýòî äîáàâëÿåò åìó ïðåëåñòè. - Ñòðàõ - ýòî òàê... òàê... óæàñíî. Åñëè âîéíà - ýòî ñòðàõ, òî ÿ íå õî÷ó âîéíû.

- Õâàòèò òåáå! - ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò áûë â ÿðîñòè. - Õî÷ó - íå õî÷ó... ×òî çà ñîïëè! Òåáå ñàìîé áîÿòüñÿ íå÷åãî, à äî íèõ - êàêîå íàì äåëî? Ìû äðóãèå! Ìû ñèëüíåå è, çíà÷èò, ëó÷øå!

Çåðêàëî íåóìåëî èçîáðàçèëà óäèâëåíèå. Íåîæèäàííî îòðàæåíèÿ, ñòîÿâøèå â òîëïå, íà÷àëè âçðûâàòüñÿ, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â ìãíîâåííî çàñòûâàþùèå øàðèêè ðàñïëàâëåííîãî ñòåêëà. ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò ñ èñêàæåííûì ëèöîì ñìîòðåë íà õðóñòàëüíûé ãðàä, êàòèâøèéñÿ åìó ïîä íîãè. Âíåçàïíî çåðêàëüíûé ïîë ïîä åãî íîãàìè çàäðîæàë, ñòàë ïîõîæ íà çûáó÷èé ïåñîê, è Ãàìáèò è Øåëüìà â äîëè ñåêóíäû èñ÷åçëè ïîä ñòåêëÿííîé ãëàäüþ.

   
- ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? - âîñêëèêíóë êòî-òî. Ëèöî Çåðêàëà Ìèðîâ ñíîâà áûëî áåçìÿòåæíî ñïîêîéíûì.

- ß îòïðàâèëà èõ â èõ ñîáñòâåííûé ìèð, - îòâåòèëà îíà. - Õîòÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî èì òàì... ïîíðàâèòñÿ. 

- Ïî÷åìó?

   
- Îíè òàì óñïåëè... íàòâîðèòü äåë. - Çåðêàëî ÷óòü óëûáíóëàñü. -  Â âàøèõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ ÿ âèäåëà ìèðû... ìíîãî ìèðîâ. ß õî÷ó óâèäåòü èõ ñàìà. ß ïîéäó ñ òîáîé â òâîé ìèð, - îíà ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ðýìè.

   
- Íåò! - Âñå îáåðíóëèñü íà çâîíêèé ãîëîñ. Øåëüìà, ó êîòîðîé âûðâàëîñü ýòî âîñêëèöàíèå, ïîêðàñíåëà. - ß õîòåëà ñêàçàòü... íàø ìèð ñëèøêîì æåñòîê äëÿ òåáÿ. Âûáåðè ëó÷øå ìåñòå÷êî ïîñïîêîéíåé. - Îíà ñòàðàëàñü âûêðóòèòüñÿ, íî Ðýìè çàìåòèë ðåâíèâûå èñêîðêè, ïðûãàâøèå â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîÿâëåíèå Çåðêàëà â åãî ìèðå áóäåò äîðîãî åìó ñòîèòü. Íàäî áûëî ñðî÷íî ïåðåóáåäèòü Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ. È òóò Ãàìáèò óâèäåë âçãëÿä Ðýìè-âòîðîãî, óñòðåìëåííûé íà çåðêàëüíóþ êðàñàâèöó è ïîëíûé âîñõèùåíèÿ.

   
- ß çíàþ, ãäå òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, - òîðîïëèâî ñêàçàë îí, áûñòðî âûòÿíóë Ðýìè èç òîëïû è ïîäâåë ê Çåðêàëó. - Îí ïðîâîäèò òåáÿ. 

Çåðêàëî Ìèðîâ ïåðåâåëà íà íîâîÿâëåííîãî ïðîâîäíèêà ñâîè ïîòðÿñàþùèå ãëàçà è ìåäëåííî êèâíóëà.

   
 - Õîðîøî. Ïîéäåì.

   
- Ñíà÷àëà ïîìîãè íàì âåðíóòüñÿ, - íàïîìíèë Ðýìè. Çåðêàëî âçìàõíóëà ðóêîé, è ñòåíû çàñèÿëè. Áåëûé ñâåò îêóòàë èêñìåíîâ, ïîòÿíóë êàæäîãî ê îäíîé èç ãðàíåé çàëà. Ðýìè âñëåä çà Øåëüìîé è îñòàëüíûìè ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè îêàçàëñÿ ïåðåä ñòåêëÿííîé ãëàäüþ. Çåðêàëüíàÿ ñòåíà ðàñòåêëàñü îçåðîì ðòóòè, è îíè øàãíóëè èç óìèðàþùåãî çà ñïèíîé õîëîäíîãî áåëîãî ñèÿíèÿ íàâñòðå÷ó òåïëûì ðîçîâûì ëó÷àì ðàçãîðàþùåéñÿ çàðè. 

* * *

Íî÷íîé âåòåð âðûâàëñÿ â ðàñêðûòîå îêíî, èãðàÿ ðàññûïàííûìè ïî ïîäóøêå âîëîñàìè Ðýìè, ïîãðóæåííîãî â ãëóáîêèé ñëàäêèé ñîí. Íåîæèäàííî îí ïðîñíóëñÿ îò çíàêîìîãî òèõîãî çâîíà, íàïîëíèâøåãî êîìíàòó. Îñêîëêè çåðêàëà áûëè äàâíî âûìåòåíû, íî îäèí, âèäèìî, îñòàëñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì è òåïåðü íåÿðêî ñâåòèëñÿ â óãëó. "Îïÿòü?" - ìåëüêíóëî ó Ãàìáèòà â ãîëîâå. Çåðêàëî âñïûõíóëî, è íà åãî ìåñòå ïîÿâèëñÿ Ðýìè-âòîðîé. Ãàìáèò ïîäíÿëñÿ, íå îòâîäÿ ãëàç îò ëèöà ãîñòÿ. Òîò ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê êðîâàòè. Îíè ñòîÿëè ðÿäîì, êàê ïðè ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å, è âåòåð ëàñêàë èõ îáíàæåííûå òåëà.

   
- ß ïðèøåë ïîïðîùàòüñÿ, - äûõàíèå Ðýìè ãðåëî ùåêó Ãàìáèòà.

   
- ß çíàþ.

   
- Ýòî òåáå. Íà ïàìÿòü. 

×òî-òî õîëîäíîå êîñíóëîñü ëàäîíè Ãàìáèòà, îí ñæàë ïàëüöû, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ÷åðíî-êðàñíûõ ãëàç äâîéíèêà.

   
- Ïðîùàé. 

  
- Ïðîùàé.

Ãóáû èõ ñëèëèñü â ïîñëåäíåì ïå÷àëüíîì ïîöåëóå. Ðýìè-âòîðîé îòñòóïèë íàçàä. Çåðêàëî òóñêëî ñâåðêíóëî, è îí èñ÷åç. Ãàìáèò äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà îñêîëîê ñòåêëà, ìåðöàâøèé îòðàæåííûì ëóííûì ñâåòîì, ïîòîì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ïðåäìåò, êîòîðûé âñå åùå äåðæàë â ðóêå. Òîíêàÿ ïîëîñêà íåéòðàëèçóþùåãî îøåéíèêà áëåñíóëà â íî÷íîì ïîëóìðàêå. 


	6. Çàçåðêàëüå6

**Saint-Olga**

**ÇÀÇÅÐÊÀËÜÅ**

**×àñòü øåñòàÿ (àëüòåðíàòèâíûé ôèíàë).**

_Îòðàæåíèÿ, êðèâëÿÿñü,  
Âûðûâàþòñÿ íà âîëþ,  
Õëàäíîêðîâíî óëûáàÿñü  
Èëè ïëà÷à, íî áåç áîëè...  
Çåðêàëà ñëåäÿò çà íàìè,  
Íàó÷èâøèñü äàæå ñëóøàòü,  
Áûòü è ìûñëÿìè, è ñíàìè,  
Èñêàæàÿ íàøè äóøè.  
Òîíóò â çåðêàëå æåëàíüÿ,  
Çàìåäëÿþòñÿ äâèæåíüÿ...  
Íàñ îòäàëè íà çàêëàíüå,  
Íàñ ïîéìàëè îòðàæåíüÿ...  
  
_

_Rain._

  
  


Âñå åùå íå äî êîíöà îñâîáîäèâøèåñÿ îò âëàñòè ãðåç, îíè ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàëèñü ñ õîëîäíîãî çåðêàëüíîãî ïîëà. Ïðèøåäøèå èç ðàçíûõ ìèðîâ, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ ñàìèìè ñîáîé. Êàæäûé èç íèõ ïî îäíîìó åìó âåäîìûì ïðèìåòàì óçíàâàë ñðåäè äåñÿòêîâ ïîõîæèõ ëèö òåõ, êîãî çíàë íà ñàìîì äåëå, è âñêîðå îíè ðàçäåëèëèñü íà ìàëåíüêèå ãðóïïû, ìîë÷à, èñïóãàííî è íàïðÿæåííî îçèðàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, è çåðêàëà îòðàæàëè è ìíîæèëè èõ èñïóã è íàïðÿæåíèå.

  
Íàêîíåö, ðàçðûâàÿ òèøèíó, ñåðåáðÿíûé çâîí îáîçíà÷èë ïîÿâëåíèå â ïðîåìå ðàññûïàâøåéñÿ äîæäåì îñêîëêîâ ñòåíû ñòàðûõ çíàêîìûõ. ×åðíûå Øåëüìà è Ãàìáèò, ìèëî óëûáàÿñü, ïðîøåñòâîâàëè íà ñåðåäèíó çàëà, è èêñìåíû ðàññòóïèëèñü ïåðåä íèìè.

  
- Òû ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàë. - ×åðíûé Ãàìáèò ñìîòðåë íà Ðýìè ñ íàñìåøëèâûì óâàæåíèåì. - Òåì ëó÷øå... Âñå âèäåëè, ÷òî âàñ æäåò? - Îí îáðàùàëñÿ ê îñòàëüíûì èêñìåíàì. - Íè÷åãî íîâîãî íå íàäóìàëè? Íàòÿíóòàÿ òèøèíà ïîâèñëà â âîçäóõå.

  
- Íàäóìàëè.

  
Âñå îáåðíóëèñü íà ãîëîñ Êñàâüå, ïðîçâó÷àâøèé â ñòåêëÿííîé òèøèíå, êàê ëîïíóâøàÿ ñòðóíà.

  
- ß ïðèíèìàþ âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå. È îñòàëüíûì ñîâåòóþ.

  
- Ïðîôåññîð! - àõíóëè ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî ãîëîñîâ, ñðåäè êîòîðûé Ðýìè óçíàë è ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé. Íî áûëè è äðóãèå ãîëîñà.

  
- ß òîæå ïðèíèìàþ ïðåäëîæåíèå, - ñïîêîéíî ñîîáùèëà Ãðîçà èç-çà ïëå÷à Ðýìè.

  
- È ÿ, - êèâíóëà Äæóáèëè.

  
- È ÿ, - ïîäòâåðäèë Ðîñîìàõà.

  
- È ÿ... è ÿ... è ÿ... - øåëåñòåëè âîêðóã ãîëîñà, è èì âòîðèëî ýõî.

  
- È ÿ. - Øåëüìà ÷óòü âèíîâàòî ãëÿíóëà íà Ðýìè.

  
- Íå íàäî... chere, íå íàäî!

  
- Òû íå ïîíèìåøü, Ðýìè. ß õî÷ó æèòü è ëþáèòü, êàê âñå íîðìàëüíûå æåíùèíû! Òû è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåøü, êàêîâî ýòî - íèêîãäà íèêîãî íå êàñàòüñÿ! À ÷òî äî ìèðà - ìíå íàäîåëî âå÷íî çàùèùàòü íåïîíÿòíî ÷üè èíòåðåñû, çàùèùàòü ëþäåé îò ìóòàíòîâ è ìóòàíòîâ îò ëþäåé! Äà ðàçâå ñòàíåò ìèð õóæå, åñëè âëàñòü áóäåò ó íèõ? - îíà êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó ×åðíûõ Ãàìáèòà è Øåëüìû. - Ñîìíåâàþñü! Õóæå óæå íåêóäà!

  
Ðýìè çàòðàâëåííî îãëÿäåëñÿ è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî óæå äàâíî ñòîèò îäèí â êîëüöå çíàêîìûõ ëèö, ãëÿäÿùèõ íà íåãî ñ íåìîé óêîðèçíîé èëè ìîëüáîé. «Áóäü ñ íàìè, Ðýìè!» - ãîâîðèëè èõ ãëàçà.

  
- Íåò... Íåò, íåò!!!

  
* * *  
  


Ðýìè ïðîñíóëñÿ, ãëîòàÿ ñîáñòâåííûé êðèê. Êîøìàð... îäèí è òîò æå, íî÷ü çà íî÷üþ, è ñíîâà îí ëåæèò, ïîäàâëÿÿ äðîæü... Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå åìó íå ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû, åñëè îí ñïàë íå îäèí. Íî âîò óæå âòîðîé ìåñÿö êàê îí ïðîñûïàåòñÿ ïîñðåäè íî÷è â õîëîäíîì ïîòó, õîòÿ Øåëüìà ëåæèò ðÿäîì, óòêíóâøèñü åìó â ïëå÷î, òèõîíüêî ïîñàïûâàåò... Õîðîøî õîòü, åå íå ðàçáóäèë. Îíà è òàê íå âûñûïàåòñÿ, íàâåðñòûâàåò óïóùåííîå çà ãîäû âûíóæäåííîãî âîçäåðæàíèÿ. Äàæå Ãàìáèòó ïîðîé áûâàåò òÿæåëîâàòî...  
  


Ïèòü õîòåëîñü ñìåðòåëüíî. Ðýìè îñòîðîæíî âûñêîëüçíóë èç ðóê Øåëüìû, ïîäîøåë ê îêíó - òàì ñòîÿë ãðàôèí ñ âîäîé, ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ åãî ïîñòîÿííî ìó÷èëà æàæäà - íàëèë, âûïèë. Ïîñìîòðåë íà ðàçìåòàâøóþñÿ ïî ïîñòåëè äåâóøêó. Ëóííûé ñâåò èãðàë íà íåæíîé êîæå... ìàòîâîå áåëîå ñèÿíèå... è ñòåêëÿííûé çâîí ïîïëûë â óøàõ...  
Ðýìè ÿðîñòíî ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé. Ïîñòîÿë åùå íåìíîãî. Çâîí íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ. Îí âçäîõíóë è îòïðàâèëñÿ îáðàòíî â ïîñòåëü.

  
* * *  
  


Øåë áîé. Ïóòàÿñü â òóìàíàõ è ëèâíÿõ, óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò êîãòåé è âçãëÿäîâ, Ðýìè êèäàë îñêîëêè çåðêàë, íå âèäÿ, â êîãî, è äðîáèëñÿ ñòåêëÿííûé ïîë, è çâåíåëî ýõî... È âíåçàïíî âñå êîí÷èëîñü.

  
Îí áûë îäèí. Òóìàí ìåäëåííî îñåäàë ðîñîé íà ñòåêëå, è óòèõ øóì ëèâíÿ, è íå áûëî íè êîãòåé, íè âçãëÿäîâ. Òîëüêî áåñêîíå÷íîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî, áåñêðàéíÿÿ çåðêàëüíàÿ ðàâíèíà ïîä íîãàìè è òàêàÿ æå - íèçêî íàä ãîëîâîé, è îíè ñõîäèëèñü ãäå-òî òàì, íà íåäîñòèæèìîì ãîðèçîíòå. Áîëüøå íå áûëî íè÷åãî è íèêîãî. Ðýìè ïîòÿíóëñÿ ââåðõ - è êîñíóëñÿ õîëîäíîãî ñòåêëà. È âìåñòå ñ ðàâíîäóøíûì õîëîäîì ïðèøëî ïîíèìàíèå, ÷òî ýòî - âñå, áîëüøå íå áóäåò íè÷åãî è íèêîãäà, êóäà áû îí íè ïîøåë, è äàæå ñìåðòü íå íàéäåò åãî çäåñü, â çåðêàëüíîé ëîâóøêå...

  
È îí çàêðè÷àë.

  
* * *  
  


- Ðýìè? Ðýìè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Äà ïðîñíèñü æå!

Øåëüìà òðÿñëà åãî çà ïëå÷è. Ãàìáèò ìåäëåííî îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ýòî áûë ñîí... Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, êîñíóëñÿ ìÿãêèõ ïðîñòûíåé, åå òåïëîé êîæè. Ñîí... Ïðîñòî î÷åíü ðåàëüíûé.

  
Îíà îáíèìàëà åãî, ãëàäèëà ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû, øåïòàëà ÷òî-òî óñïîêàèâàþùåå, à Ðýìè âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë ìåðòâåííûé õîëîä ñòåêëà, è åìó êàçàëîñü, áóäòî ó êîìíàòû íåò ñòåí, òîëüêî ãëàäêèé ïîë è ãëàäêèé ïîòîëîê, è ìåæäó íèìè - õîëîäíàÿ ïóñòîòà è íàâåêè çàêëþ÷åííûé ìåæäó äâóìÿ çåðêàëàìè ñâåò... È åùå åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòîò ñâåò êîëüíóë óãîëêè åãî ãëàç, êîãäà ãóáû Øåëüìû ïðèæàëèñü ê åãî ëáó. Îíè áûëè ïðîõëàäíûìè è âëàæíûìè, êàê ñòåêëî, çàòóìàíåííîå äûõàíèåì.

  
* * *  
  


Ãëàçà, äâå çåðêàëüíûõ àíôèëàäû, ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî èç-ïîä çàâèòêîâ àìàëüãàìíûõ ïðÿäåé. Ñåðåáðèñòîå ëèöî áûëî íåïîäâèæíî è áåññòðàñòíî, âûçûâàÿ â ïàìÿòè äðóãîå, íî òî áûëî áîëåå... ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì?

  
Äóõ Çåðêàëà ìåäëåííî îòâåëà âçãëÿä, è Ãàìáèò îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò äâèíóòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñíîâà âïàÿí â ñòåêëÿííóþ ïëàñòèíó, êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå. Äàæå äûøàòü áûëî òÿæåëî - ïðè êàæäîì âäîõå ðåáðà, ñæàòûå õîëîäíîé òâåðäüþ, îòçûâàëèñü íîþùåé áîëüþ.

  
Ïåðåòåêàÿ êàïëåé ðòóòè, Çåðêàëî âåðíóëàñü - âåðíóëîñü? - â öåíòð çàíîâî âîçäâèãíóòîãî êðóãëîãî çàëà. Çàìåðëà íà ìãíîâåíèå - è èñ÷åçëà, ñëîâíî ðàñòåêëàñü ïî ãëàäêîìó ïîëó òîíêîé ïëåíêîé ïîëèðîâêè. À ïîòîì çàøèïåëà, ðàññåêàÿ âîçäóõ, êàðòà, è çàáèëñÿ ìåæäó ñòåí õîõîò äâîéíèêà, è ñòåíà ñ âïàÿííûì â íåå Ðîñîìàõîé ðàññûïàëàñü ðàçáèòûì çåðêàëîì, è â ñòåêëÿííîì çâîíå óòîíóë êðèê...

  
* * *  
  


Ðýìè ëåæàë, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì âî âçäðàãèâàþùåå ïëå÷î Øåëüìû, è êàðòèíû èç òåïåðü óæå íå ñíà, à âèäåíèÿ, ïðèøåäøåãî íà ñìåíó îñòðîìó ïèêó íàñëàæäåíèÿ, çàöèêëåííîé ïëåíêîé êðóòèëèñü ïåðåä íèì. Îòçâóêè çâîíà ïëûëè â óøàõ, âûçûâàÿ íåâîëüíóþ äðîæü.

  
Ðóêè Øåëüìû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî åãî ñïèíå, óñïîêàèâàÿ è îäíîâðåìåííî ëàñêîâî îòñòðàíÿÿ. Ðýìè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ïîñìîòðåë â åå ãëàçà - ðàñïëàâëåííóþ ìîëîäóþ çåëåíü. Íà ìèã åìó ïî÷óäèëîñü, ÷òî èçóìðóäíûå ñèÿþùèå âîäîâîðîòû ñêðûâàþò äðóãîé ñâåò - ìåðòâåííî-áåëûé... Èëè íå ïî÷óäèëîñü? 

Âïåðâûå îí íàðóøàë äàííîå ñåáå îáåùàíèå - íèêîãäà íå ÷èòàòü ÷óâñòâà áëèçêèõ. Îí îïóñòèë ùèòû, íûðíóë ïîä îñòàòêè âîçáóæäåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ÷óâñòâîâàë è ðàíüøå, ãîòîâûé îùóòèòü ãîðÿ÷èé êîìîê åå ýìîöèé...

  
Íè÷åãî. Çåðêàëüíàÿ ñòåíà.

  
Îí âñêî÷èë, îòòàëêèâàÿ ìÿãêîå óïðóãîå òåëî - è îíî ðàññûïàëîñü äðîáüþ ñòåêëÿííûõ êàïåëü, è êîìíàòà ðàñòàÿëà â ëåäÿíîì ñâåòå, îñëåïèòåëüíîì çâîíå è îãëóøèòåëüíîì õîëîäå çåðêàë.

  
* * *  
  


Ñèÿþùàÿ ñòåíà ìåäëåííî äâèãàëàñü ïî ïëàíåòå. Çåðêàëüíî ãëàäêàÿ, îíà îòðàæàëà âñå, ÷òî âñòðå÷àëîñü íà åå ïóòè - äåðåâüÿ, ïòèö, ìàøèíû, äîìà, èñêàæåííûå ñòðàõîì ëèöà ëþäåé... Îòðàæàëà - è ïîäìèíàëà ïîä ñåáÿ. Âñå òîíóëî â áåëîì ñèÿíèè, à ïîòîì ñíîâà âîçíèêàëî ïîçàäè ñòåíû, õðàíÿ îñòàòêè îñëåïèòåëüíîãî ñâåòà. Íî íà óëèöàõ, ïî êîòîðûì ïðîøëî çåðêàëüíîå öóíàìè, íå áûëî ìóñîðà è ãðÿçè, ñëîâíî îíî âîáðàëî âñþ ãðÿçü â ñåáÿ, íå îñòàëîñü äàæå òðåùèí íà àñôàëüòå è ñòåíàõ äîìîâ  
- ñëîâíî èãðóøå÷íûå ãîðîäà òîëüêî ÷òî èç ìàãàçèíà. È ëþäè âûõîäèëè èç áåëîãî ñèÿíèÿ îáíîâëåííûìè - ðàçãëàæèâàëèñü ìîðùèíû, ñòèðàëèñü äàâíèå øðàìû, ïðîïàäàëà õðîìîòà... È îíè áîëüøå íå áîÿëèñü ñòåíû. Îíè ïðîñòî íå çàìå÷àëè åå.  
Ðýìè âèäåë âñå òàê, áóäòî äâèãàëñÿ âìåñòå ñî ñòåíîé, âèäåë âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåå, âèäåë, êàê ñàìûå ìåðçêèå óãîëêè áîëüøèõ ãîðîäîâ ïðåâðàùàþòñÿ â ÷èñòûå ìèðíûå êâàðòàëû. Íî âèäåòü áûëî ìàëî. Åãî ýìïàòèÿ, îòðàæåííàÿ ìèëëèîíàìè çåðêàë, ìíîãîêðàòíî óñèëèëàñü, è îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ òóäà, ãäå áûëà ñòåíà.

  
Ñòðàõ, óæàñ ãîðÿ÷èìè ïîòîêàìè õëûíóëè â åãî ñîçíàíèå. Áûëè òàì è äðóãèå ñòðóéêè - õóäîæíèê çàìåð ïîñðåäè óëèöû, âîñõèùåííî ëþáóÿñü äâèæóùèìñÿ ñâåòîì, ðåáåíîê ëåò äâóõ ñ èíòåðåñîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñòåíó, ñóíóâ ïàëü÷èê â ðîò... Íî âñå ñìûâàëè âîëíû ñòðàõà. Îíè çàõâàòèëè è òåõ, êòî íå áîÿëñÿ - è õóäîæíèê, îïîìíèâøèñü, êèíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü îò áåëîãî ñèÿíèÿ, è ðåáåíîê çàðåâåë, ñòàë çâàòü ìàìó... À ïîòîì èõ íàêðûëî çåðêàëüíûì áëåñêîì.

  
Ðýìè îòøàòíóëñÿ îò êîñòðîâ óæàñà è îáåðíóëñÿ ê èäèëëè÷åñêîìó ìèðó ïîçàäè ñòåíû. Òàì áûëè ëþäè - îíè øëè ïî òðîòóàðàì, åõàëè â ìàøèíàõ, ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, ìîë÷àëè. Îí âèäåë èõ. Íî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë. Íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé... âîîáùå íè÷åãî. Ïóñòûå îáîëî÷êè.  
Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, ïîñìîòðåòü íà ×åðíîãî Ãàìáèòà, íî íå ñìîã. Òîëüêî óñëûøàë íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ:

  
- Ñìîòðè! Òû íå çàõîòåë îòäàòüñÿ èëëþçèè çåðêàë, ïðåäïî÷åë ïîâåðèòü ñíàì. Òû ñàì õîòåë çíàòü ïðàâäó. Âîò îíà, ïðàâäà!

  
- Ýòî óæàñíî... - Ãóáû íå ñëóøàëèñü, íî îí ÿâñòâåííî ñëûøàë òèõèé øåëåñò ñâîåãî øåïîòà.

  
- Óæàñíî? Ãëóïîå ñëîâî. Òàì, âïåðåäè - òàì åñòü óæàñ, áîëü, ãðÿçü... Ïîçàäè, â íîâîì ìèðå, íåò íè÷åãî ýòîãî.

- Íåò íè÷åãî... Íè ãðÿçè, íè áîëè, íè óæàñà. Íè ðàäîñòè, íè ñìåõà, íè ëþáâè...

  
- Ñëîâà, ïðîñòî ñëîâà, ïóñòûå, êàê òå ëþäè íà óëèöàõ! Â êàæäîå èç òâîèõ ñëîâ ÿ ìîãó âëîæèòü íîâûé ñìûñë. Â êàæäóþ èç ýòèõ ÷åëîâåêîîáðàçíûõ êóêîë - íîâîå ñîäåðæàíèå. ß íàó÷ó èõ áîëè è ñêàæó, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøî - è îíè áóäóò ìå÷òàòü î áîëè, íåâûíîñèìîé, áåñêîíå÷íîé, òîé, êîòîðóþ âû íàçûâàåòå àäñêîé. Äëÿ íèõ âàø àä áóäåò ðàåì. À ìîæåò, ÿ íàó÷ó èõ ñòðàõó è ñêàæó, ÷òî ýòî - ëó÷øåå, ñâÿòåéøåå ÷óâñòâî íà Çåìëå. È îíè áóäóò áëàãîãîâåéíî áîÿòüñÿ, êàê âû áëàãîãîâåéíî ëþáèòå. À ìîæåò, ÿ íå ñòàíó èõ ó÷èòü, ïóñòü ó÷àòñÿ ñàìè. Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷åì íàïîëíÿò îíè ñàìè ñåáÿ, êàêîé ñìûñë âëîæàò â ñëîâà... ïîñìîòðèì...

  
- Íåò! - Ðýìè ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàëñÿ âûçâàòü ê æèçíè õîòÿ áû æàëêèå îñòàòêè ïðåæíèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. Âçîðâàòü ýòó ñòåíó ê ÷åðòîâîé ìàòåðè, ñïàñòè õîòÿ áû òåõ, êòî îñòàëñÿ...

  
- Âçîðâàòü õî÷åøü? Ïîïðîáóé... Òîëüêî ñíà÷àëà ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî âçðûâàåøü.  
Òåïåðü Ðýìè ñìîòðåë íà ñòåíó, ùóðÿñü îò ñëåïÿùåãî ñèÿíèÿ, âãëÿäûâàÿñü ñêâîçü íåãî... À íà íåãî èç ñâåòà ñìîòðåëè èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà. Øåëüìà. Áåëàÿ ïðÿäêà âìåðçëà â ñòåêëî, íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä, áåññûñëåííàÿ óëûáêà íà ãóáàõ. Ðÿäîì - Äæóáèëè... íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä, áåññìûñëåííàÿ óëûáêà. Ðîñîìàõà. Íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä. Ñêîòò. Áåññìûñëåííàÿ óëûáêà. Äæèíà. Êñàâüå. Çâåðü. Íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä. Áåññìûñëåííàÿ óëûáêà. Ñíîâà Øåëüìà, ñòðèæêà ïîêîðî÷å. Ðîñîìàõà. Ãðîçà-ïàíê. Êñàâüå. Äâå Äæóáèëè ðÿäîì... Ëèöà, çíàêîìûå ëèöà, ðàçíûå, íî ñ îäèíàêîâûì âûðàæåíèåì, âïàÿííûå â ñèÿþùåå ñòåêëî, ìåäëåííî ïåðåâàëèâøåå çà ýêâàòîð è ïîñòåïåííî ñìûêàâøååñÿ âîêðóã ëüäîâ Àíòàðêòèêè.

  
- ×òî ñ íèìè?

  
- Îíè ñïÿò. Êàæäûé èç íèõ æèâåò â ìèðå, ãäå ñáûëèñü èõ ìå÷òû è ÷àÿíèÿ... êàê æèë òû. Èì õîðîøî. Îíè ñ÷àñòëèâû. Õî÷åøü óíè÷òîæèòü èõ ñ÷àñòüå?

  
- Ýòî ôàëüøèâêà! Ñóððîãàò!

  
- Äëÿ òåáÿ - äà. Äëÿ íèõ - íåò. Îíè íå îáëàäàþò òâîèì äàðîì. Çåðêàëî óìååò ìíîãîå, è ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé - âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå. Îíî äîíåñåò äî Ëîãàíà çàïàõ Äæèíû, êîòîðàÿ íà äðóãîì êîíöå ñòåíû öåëóåò ïðèäóìàííîãî åþ Ñêîòòà. Îíî íàøåï÷åò Äæèíå ìûñëè Öèêëîïà, ãäå-òî âäàëè äóìàþùåãî î åå îòðàæåíèè. Îíî ñëîæèò èç îñêîëêîâ çåðêàëüíîãî ëüäà ñëîâà è îáðàçû - äëÿ êàæäîãî èç íèõ, çà êàæäîãî èç íèõ. À îíè âçàìåí äàäóò åìó íîâóþ ñèëó. Åìó è ìíå.

  
- ß òåáå íå ïîçâîëþ!

  
- Âçîðâåøü èõ? Óáüåøü ñâîèõ äðóçåé, êîòîðûõ òû íàçûâàë ñåìüåé? Ðýìè, èõ íåëüçÿ îñâîáîäèòü, äàæå íå ïûòàéñÿ. Îíè íå çàõîòÿò óéòè èç ìèðà èëëþçèé, èõ óæå íå äîçâàòüñÿ îáðàòíî. Èõ ìîæíî òîëüêî óíè÷òîæèòü. Ñòåíà - ýòî îíè. Õî÷åøü - âçðûâàé.


End file.
